Todo eso que me faltaba
by mariahp
Summary: Historia de amor de Lily y James, los 2 necesitan lo que tiene el otro. ¿Tu eres mi ying? Si, y tu eres mi yang, menudo incomprendido
1. El otro James

**DISCLAIMER: **Nada es mío, pero es divertido tomar personajes y crear una historia.

**El otro James**

Como todos los años, el expreso de Hogwarts esperaba tranquilo en su lugar de siempre, mientras varios alumnos no paraban de moverse en la plataforma 9 y ¾. Una chica caminaba a gran velocidad hacia la entrada de uno de los vagones del tren llevando un gran baúl con ella y una cesta de mimbre donde descansaba un gato. Su pelo rojo oscuro y abundante se agitaba con la leve brisa que corría por el lugar. Cuando ya estaba entrando en el tren, una voz a sus espaldas la hizo detenerse.

-¡Eh! Lily, la maratón no es hasta dentro de 3 meses-una chica un poco más baja que la pelirroja corría hasta alcanzar a su amiga. Tenía el pelo largo, castaño y ondulado.

-¿Enserio? Gracias por avisarme, pensaba que era ahora mismo-contestó la pelirroja con tono sarcástico.

-Disculpa, pensé que no lo sabíais-le siguió la broma su amiga-Mejor salís de la puerta, que la gente se está molestando. ¡Tu¿Quién eres para mirarme con esa cara eh¿Te crees el dueño del tren?-agregó la chica mientras miraba ceñuda a un chico que se estaba quejando de que estaban obstruyendo el paso. El chico enmudeció repentinamente.- Así me gusta.

Las dos amigas luego de saludarse, se fueron a buscar un compartimiento en el tren, que todavía no estaba tan lleno de gente. Luego de acomodar su equipaje, se sentaron y comenzaron a charlar.

-¿Y cómo pasasteis estos días sin mi?-dijo Lily, con tono maternal.

-Mal mamá, he estado tan triste llorando por las noches.

-Astuta Jo, astuta. Pero en fin¿cómo esta el guapete ese que te gusta?

-¿Cuál guapete?-preguntó Joanne, mirando curiosa a su amiga.

-El profesor Slughorn… ¡¿Pero es qué donde estáis?!¿Aquí o en las lunas de Júpiter?

-¡Ah! El que te dije en las cartas… Bueno, no es ningún príncipe azul la verdad, en verdad es algo así como uno rojo, pero he pasado un buen rato con él.

-Me quedo más tranquila, nuestra chiquilla sigue siendo la de siempre-dijo la voz de una chica que estaba abriendo la puerta del compartimiento.-Ésta vez casi no llego, he tenido que echar una corrida que ni os imagináis.-dicho esto el tren comenzó su marcha.

-¡Sam! Que raro tu llegando tarde-dijo Lily mientras ayudaba a su amiga con el equipaje y acomodaba la jaula de Wendy, la lechuza de Sam.

-Si, pero esta vez he mejorado. Y además encontré un regalo en la plataforma-dijo mientras dejaba de esconder su mano derecha detrás de su espalda.

-¡Grindewl!-exclamó Joanne, mientras se levantaba rápidamente de su asiento.-Creo que la he dejado cuando corrí a buscarte Lily. ¡Gracias Sam!

-De nada. Pobre Grindewl¡cuando me vio, empezó a batir sus alas en la jaula y a chillar como loca! –dijo Sam, mientras se sentaba al lado de Lily y entregaba la jaula de la lechuza a su dueña. Joanne se caracterizaba por su capacidad de ser muy olvidadiza.

-Esa lechuza no va a sobrevivir mucho si sigues con la cabeza por cualquier parte-dijo Lily.

-Gracias Lily. Siempre caracterizándote por ser positiva-dijo Jo, mientras acomodaba la jaula de Grindewl al lado de la de Wendy.

-Y realista-añadió la pelirroja.

Lily miró por la ventanilla de su compartimiento. El tiempo no era el mejor, varias nubes poblaban el cielo. El viento hacía mover las copas de los árboles y Lily no tardó en pensar en que probablemente los días que venían no iban a ser muy soleados.

-¿Y tú Lily éste año vas a seguir participando de tus sectas extrañas?-preguntó Sam, mientras se ataba su largo cabello rubio en un rodete. Miró a Lily con sus ojos azules como el mar, sin demostrar ninguna emoción en su cara.

-Que no son sectas, son clubes. Y no se, no me caracterizo por ser muy sociable y en esos clubes lo único que hacen es parlotear y tratar de subir notas.-dijo Lily, mientras acariciaba distraídamente a su gato, William.

-Si, a Jo no le vendría mal ir, porque con los expelliarmus y las pociones deja mucho que desear.

-¡Que estoy aquí, frente a ustedes!-dijo Jo, fingiendo molestia.-Y en pociones he mejorado, para que os enteréis. Y con las runas he trabado una linda amistad.

Lily y Sam rieron con ganas ante la ocurrencia de su amiga, que seguía fingiendo estar molesta, aunque a los pocos segundos, se unió a la risa de sus amigas.

El viaje siguió entre risas y anécdotas de los viajes que habían hecho las 3 amigas en el verano.

-Me tengo que ir al compartimiento de prefectos. Las veo luego,¿vale? Eh, tu¿por qué corres¡Para ahí chaval!-gritó Lily, mientras asomaba la cabeza fuera del compartimiento y salía de el rapidamente.

-¿Alguien quiere algo del carrito?-gritó una señora bajita, que arrastraba el carrito lleno de diferentes golosinas por el pasillo del tren.

-Música para mis oídos-dijo Sam levantándose con una sonrisa.

…..

Lily, Jo y Sam entraron al Gran Salón y se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor. Empezaron a hablar animadamente cuando una voz conocida las interrumpió.

-¡Pero como crecieron mis pequeñas!-dijo una chica de pelo corto y rubio, que ni siquiera le llegaba hasta los hombros con una túnica que llevaba la insignia de Ravenclaw y también una con una "P", que significaba que era prefecta.-¿Cómo están?

-¡Stella!-gritaron las 3 al unísono.

-¿Y cómo se sienten ahora que ya somos grandes y empezamos séptimo eh?-preguntó fingiendo arrogancia.

-La verdad es que me siento peor de cuando empezamos primero-dijo Jo distraídamente.

-¡Pero arriba los ánimos joder!-dijo Stella sentándose al lado de Sam-Que es el último año¡lo tenemos que pasar en grande!

-Si, pero si no nos ponen un poco de comida en el plato no lo voy a pasar en grande-dijo Sam-¡Que me rugen las tripas, apuraos!

Las 4 amigas rieron con ganas. Luego de despedirse de Stella que se dirigio a la mesa de Ravenclaw, giraron las cabezas hacia la mesa de profesores, donde el director Dumbledore pedía silencio. Dio un breve discurso de bienvenida, y luego continuó diciendo, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro:

-Como todos sabeis, ahora anunciaré, como todos los años, a los premios anuales. Estos alumnos se destacan en diferentes cosas, además de en los estudios, son alumnos con el temple necesario para cumplir con su cargo. Por favor, den un fuerte aplauso al señor Potter y a la señorita Evans.

Lily, que en ese momento estaba distraída, al oír su nombre miró a sus amigas y preguntó:

-¿Qué pasa?

-Lily,¡no nos dijiste que eres premio anual!-gritó Jo, por enci ma de los aplausos, con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué yo que?-preguntó Lily, extrañada.

-Lily,¡eres premio anual tía despierta!-le dijo Jo.-¿No lo sabías¿No te mandaron una carta en el verano diciendotelo? Bueno, yo escuché que te mandan una carta diciendotelo, aunque no tengo ni idea de eso, ya sabes, nunca fui prefecta ni nada por el estilo.¡Lily despierta!

-Pero yo no recibí una carta que me lo dijese-dijo Lily, pálida, con un hilo de voz, cuando los aplausos ya habían cesado y la comida había aparecido ante sus ojos.

-¿No recibiste una carta?-dijo Sam, tratando de sonar seria, pero no podía dejar de sonreír al ver la cara de aturdimiento de su amiga.

-No, no entiendo nada. Luego hablaré con Dumbledore.

-Bueno¡pero ahora a comer!-dijo Sam, con una sonrisa.

Las 3 amigas degustaron varios sabrosas comidas. Lily, un poco más tranquila ya que sabía que tenía que ser un error de Dumbledore el que ella fuese premio anual, iba a servirse un poco de puré, cuando notó algo raro en Jo.

-¿Acaso te ha dado alguna fiebre extraña que no comes?-pregunto la pelirroja levantando una ceja.

-Pero si comí, el que no tenga servida la cantidad de comida para un hipogrifo no significa que no coma-dijo Jo-Pero eso si, nada de carne.

-¿¡Qué!?-exclamaron Lily y Sam, mientras a Lily se le caía en la mesa una cuchara que salpicaba a todo el mundo alrededor de puré de patatas y Sam dejaba caer su vaso de zumo de calabaza.

-¡Que no os hagáis tanto drama! Simplemente me apiado de pobres criaturas que no pueden ejercer sus derechos y decir" no soy comestible"-dijo Jo, restándole importancia.

-Hay gente loca en este mundo...-murmuró Sam.

…

Luego de una noche de sueño reparador, como decía Lily, las 3 amigas se dirigieron al Gran Salón a desayunar y recibir sus horarios de clases.

-Genial¿qué más puedo pedir que tener hora doble con Slytherin de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras?-dijo Lily, mientras tomaba un trago largo de su zumo de calabaza.

-Tener hora doble de historia de la magia con o sin Slytherin-dijo Jo, mientras apoyaba su brazo en la mesa y se recostaba su cabeza en el.

-Yo tengo clase de runas luego del almuerzo¿ustedes?-preguntó Lily.

-Yo también-dijo Jo, consultando su horario.

-Y yo para mi suerte, estudios muggle-dijo Sam, mientras se cubría la cara con las manos.-Aunque no es tan horrible, pero igual, me tenía que quejar-agregó descubriéndose la cara, con una sonrisa.

-Voy a hablar con el profesor Dumbledore¿vale? Las veo luego.

Lily caminó hasta la mesa de los profesores, donde el profesor Dumbledore, que ya había terminado de desayunar, se estaba levantando de su silla. Cuando la vio, se le dibujó una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-Señorita Evans.

-Profesor Dumbledore¿puedo hacerle una pregunta?

-Ya la has hecho, pero puedes hacerme otra si quieres-dijo el profesor amablemente.

-Bien. ¿Está seguro de que yo soy Premio Anual? Porque no recibí ninguna carta ni nada.

-La carta se le fue enviada señorita Evans. Y usted, en lo que a mi respecta, la abrió.

Lily trató de recordar cuando recibió su carta del colegio diciendole que libros comprar. Y recordó que había otro pergamino que ella iba a leer cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta de su cada y se olvidó pr completo.

-Mierda-murmuró Lily, olvidando que el profesor estaba frente a ella-Disculpe profesor-agregó Lily, nerviosamente.-¿Yo premio anual? Si, claro, cuando los cerdos vuelen sobre mi cabeza.

-No escuché lo del principio, no se preocupe, yo estaba mirando el techo-dijo Dumbledore, con una sonrisa-Pero no pude evitar escuchar lo último, y sabe que se han visto algunos cerdos voladores, aunque nose si sibre su cabeza, claro.

…

-A ver señorita Evans-dijo el profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, un hombre bajito, canoso y muy flaco con ojos color almendra-¿me puede decir algo sobre los patronus?

-Los Patronus ahuyentan a los dementores, señor.-dijo Lily. No era de las chicas que se desesperaban por dar la respuesta al profesor en clase, pero era muy inteligente.

-Muy bien, muy bien-Y usted, señor Potter¿puede leer el segundo párrafo de la pagina 6?

-Si, profesor-dijo la voz fuerte de un chico con cabello color negro, totalmente desordenado.

Luego de que James Potter, el sex-symbol para muchas, y un cabezota arrogante para Lily terminara de leer el párrafo, el profesor Jufter dijo:

-Bueno, ahora haré parejas para que hagan un pequeño trabajo sobre los Patronus, y esas parejas se mantendrán para próximos trabajos.

Lily cruzó los dedos para que le tocara con alguna de sus amigas o con alguna persona de Gryffindor y no de Slytherin, ya que no mantenía ningun tipo de amistad ni nada por el estilo con ninguno de ellos.

-Mmm, Aldar con Tront por favor. Hitmalk con Lorenwer…

"¡Mierda!" pensó Lily, Lorenwer y Hitmalk eran Sam y Jo, o sea que no tenía posibilidades de estar con ninguna de las dos en el equipo. Solo esperaba que no le tocase con nadie como…

-Evans y Potter-dijo el profesor Jufter.

"¡No! Con Potter¡lo que me faltaba!"Pensó Lily mientras se ponía una mano en la frente.

-Hola Evans-dijo con una sonrisa James Potter, mientras se sentaba en el lugar libre al lado de Lily.

-Potter-dijo a modo de saludo Lily, con una mueca de disgusto.

-¿Qué tal tu verano?

-Lo de siempre Potter. ¿Y tú¿Tu arrogancia no te ha abandonado?

-No lo se Evans, y veo que tu sentido del humor siempre sigue ahí ¿eh?-dijo James, con una media sonrisa.

-Si, por suerte no me ha abandonado-dijo con tono sarcástico Lily.

-Mejor nos ponemos a trabajar-dijo James, con un tono de voz inusualmente serio-Aunque podemos charlar un rato más, yo te empiezo a agradar y…

-Por favor no sigáis, es demasiada la emoción de estar hablando contigo-dijo Lily, fingiendo emoción.

-Muy graciosa Evans-murmuró James-Uno trata de ser agradable y mira los resultados…Y ahora eres premio anual conmigo ¿eh?Este año va a ser divertido, si que lo va a ser.

Lily solo frunció el ceño, no podía haber peor comienzo del año que estar en el equipo con Potter.

…

-¡Por fin el almuerzo!-exclamó Sam, mientras se sentaba en la mesa de Gryffindor al mediodía.-¿Hablaste con el profesor Dumbledore Lily?

-Si, y no es equivocación suya, creo que olvidé leer la carta que decía que soy premio anual-dijo Lily, amargamente.

-Oigan, miren a James. Una chica le está coqueteando y el la rechaza. ¡El mundo se ha vuelto loco y nadie me avisa joder!-dijo Jo, estirando los brazos hacia arriba.

Lily dirigió su mirada hacia donde miraba Jo. Ella tampoco lo creyó. ¡El bendito Potter rechazando un coqueteo! El siempre seguía la corriente de las chicas que le coqueteaban. "Un gran cambio" pensó Lily, pero igualmente seguía siendo el mayor egocéntrico de todos.

-Voy a saludar a unas personas, ya vuelvo, no me extrañéis-dijo Jo riendo mientras se levantaba de la mesa. Lily y Sam la siguieron con la mirada y lo que vieron las dejo boquiabiertas.

-¿Estoy viendo bien?-preguntó Sam.

-Si, Dumbledore está bailando con Madame Pomfrey-dijo Lily pestañeando muy rápido.

-¿Qué¡Que no, Lily! Jo está hablando con Lupin-dijo Sam.

-Ah, eso-dijo Lily dirigiendo la mirada hacia donde miraba Sam-Pero si eso es normal, ellos son amigos, Remus es muy bueno, no como Potter y su sequito.

-No sabía...Pero bueno¿has visto a Arnold o a Jake?

-No, no les he visto, pero ya les veremos, supongo…

-¡Pero claro que nos veréis!-dijo un chico alto, rubio y de ojos claros detrás de Sam-¿Ya nos extrañabais?

-¿Ya preguntabais por nosotros?-agregó un chico a su lado, de pelo castaño, con ojos claros y las mismas facciones que el rubio.

-¡Los hermanos maravilla!-bromeó Lily.

-Que si preciosuras, ya nos extrañabais eh-dijo el rubio-pero aquí estamos para serviros.

-¡Ya era hora de que apareciesen!-dijo Sam, mientras le hacía un lugar a su lado a los hermanos.

-No os vi hoy en clases ¿que pasó?-preguntó Lily a los hermanos, mientras pinchaba un tomate con su tenedor y se lo comía.

-Es que Filch nos atrapó tirando bombas fétidas en su oficina y tuvimos que huir de el toda la mañana-explicó Arnold-Maldito viejo.

-Si, como si su oficina ya no oliese a bombas fétidas-agregó el hermano de Arnold, Jake.

Todos rieron por el chiste hasta que llegó Joanne con los merodeadores atrás.

-¡Pero si son nuestros mellizos favoritos!-exclamó un chico de cabello castaño, sumamente guapo, mientras sonreía y estrechaba las manos de los hermanos.

-¡Estimado amigo Sirius!-exclamó Arnold-¡James amigo¡Remus¡Peter¡Cuanto tiempo!

-Si, como ¿2 horas?-dijo Jake, mientras se hacía el que pensaba.

-¡Sentaos por aquí!-exclamó Jo.

Los merodeadores y los mellizos se sentaron y empezaron a hablar animadamente.

-Tendríais que haber visto la cara de Filch cuando estábamos echando las bombas fétidas-dijo Jake, entre risas-"Ya tengo preparadas las cadenas para torturarlos malditos mocosos"-dijo Jake, imitando al celador Filch, logrando que todos riesen, menos Lily.

-La próxima ves nos quedaremos-empezó a decir Sirius-pero está vez casi nos ve Jufter, por eso nos fuimos.

Lily no pudo evitar reír ante ese comentario.

-¿Sucede algo Lily?-preguntó Remus, que estaba sentado al lado de la pelirroja.

-No, no nada. Me parece gracioso que seáis tan cobardes y huyáis dejando solos a Arnold y Jake. ¡Acto de mucho valor, la verdad!-dijo Lily en tono sarcástico.

-Pero si no nos pasó nada Lily¡lo hacemos todo el tiempo!-dijo Jake.

-Creo que Evans no se refería a eso-dijo Sirius, mirando a Lily.

-¡Aplauso! Al fin esa solitaria neurona ha funcionado-exclamó sarcásticamente Jo.

-Muy graciosa-murmuró Sirius.

-No os preocupéis, a mi no me tenéis que impresionar con grandes hazañas que en realidad son una gran mentira-dijo Lily, mientras se levantaba de la mesa.

Ya iba a salir del Gran Salón cuando una voz a sus espaldas dijo:

-Eh¡EVANS!

-¿Qué quieres ahora Potter?-dijo Lily, sin paciencia.

-Decirte que tenéis mucha razón. Y que estáis muy bonita hoy-y dicho esto, James Potter volvió a su lugar en la mesa de Gryffindor, dejando a una Lily Evans totalmente sorprendida.


	2. Venganza y cosas nuevas

**DISCLAIMER-Si, como siempre¿que es mió? Nada, los personajes son de J.K Rowling, y algunos han querido colarse en la historia;) **

**Venganza y cosas nuevas**

Luego de que James le dijese eso, Lily salió del Gran Salón dando un bufido. ¿Cómo se atrevía Potter a seguir molestándola¿No había tenido bastante con años anteriores? Mientras caminaba a toda rapidez hacia el jardín decidió sacarse esos pensamientos de la mente, lo único que lograría sería dejarle al imbecil de James un ojo morado. Se arrodilló cerca del lago, se sacó la mochila y luego se recostó en el frío césped mirando hacia el cielo gris. Consultó rápidamente su reloj de pulsera y se dio cuenta que todavía tenía media hora hasta la clase de Runas. Cerró los ojos, e intentó relajarse. Claro está que no lo logro¡era Lily Evans¡Vamos¿Qué pretendéis?

-Lily, por fin te encuentro-Sam se sentó al lado de Lily, con la respiración agitada.-¿Qué pasó esta vez?

-Nada, nuestro querido Potter ha logrado amargarme el día ¿Es qué siempre tiene que hablar como loro?

-Me dejas más tranquila, pensé que ya te había propuesto casamiento-bromeó Sam.

-Pero si eso fue ya hace meses, ahora que hasta quiere tener críos contigo Lily-Remus acababa de llegar y se sentó al otro lado de Lily.

-Gracias, me alegráis el día de una manera…-murmuró Lily.

-Creo que tendríais que darle una oportunidad a James, Lily. No parece mal tío-dijo Sam.

-¿Tu? Espera un segundo¿tu diciendo que POTTER no es un mal tío?-dijo Lily, sentándose y mirando fijamente con sus ojos verde esmeralda, totalmente sorprendida a Sam.

-¡Que no es mi culpa que el te persiga! Está bien que tiene el ego por los cielos, pero quizás este cambiando-se justificó Sam.

-Si, James ha cambiado Lily. No parece el mismo de siempre. Al contrario, hasta se lo ve más maduro y todo-dijo Remus serio.

-¿Ustedes están insinuándome que le de una oportunidad a Potter? Pues, pierden su tiempo chavales, iros a convencer a otra, que seguro se ira corriendo ida y vuelta hasta Hogsmeade bajo tormenta eléctrica con tal de estar con él.-y dicho esto, Lily se levantó, les dedicó una mirada de "atrévanse a contradecir eso, y ya verán", y se dirigió hacia el interior del castillo.

-Van a terminar juntos-dijo Sam, mientras se ataba el pelo imperturbable.-Son el uno para el otro.

-Si-dijo Remus con una sonrisa.

…

La última clase del día trajo con su un gran diluvio. Todos los alumnos estaban abarrotando sus salas comunes, mientras otros preferían ir a la biblioteca.

Lily estaba en su habitación, desordenando cada rincón de la misma.

-¡Lily¿Es que a ti te afectó el diluvio o que?-preguntó Sam, mientras apoyaba su mochila en su cama y se dirigía hasta donde estaba Lily.

-¡William desapareció! No lo encuentro por ningún lado-exclamó Lily, mientras revolvía un cajón.

-Vamos a preguntar a la sala común, capaz que lo han visto-dijo Sam.

-Tu ve, yo mientras preguntaré en las habitaciones de las demás-dijo Lily, mientras cruzaba la puerta de su habitación.

Sam bajó rápidamente a la sala común en busca de información, lo cual no sirvió de mucho ya que estaba tan llena de gente que estuvo años para preguntarles a todos y para colmo, solo recibiendo como respuesta "no".

Lily preguntó en todas las habitaciones de las chicas, totalmente desesperada. Muchas se ofrecieron a ayudarla, lo cual Lily agradeció (y sin sarcasmos ni bromas ni nada¡aleluya!)

La pelirroja decidió que iba a preguntar a Sam si ya sabía algo. Empezó a bajar las escaleras hacia la sala común, y cuando ya estaba allí, pudo ver como una cola gris se escabullía por el retrato de la Dama Gorda hacia fuera. Lily comenzó a correr a toda velocidad, pero cuando salió no vio ni mínimo rastro de la cola gris. Comenzó a caminar por los solitarios pasillos del castillo. Ya se estaba desesperando. Cuando estaba cerca del vestíbulo del colegio, sintió murmullos de voces.

-Pero James, me parece que habría que probar la táctica tres-tres-decía la voz de una persona conocida para Lily, Black.

-Que no Sirius, ya la hemos usado antes, ahora crearan otra para defenderse de esa-decía la voz de ¿Potter? Lily enseguida imaginó que por la lluvia habían suspendido la práctica de Quidditch.

-Tenemos que conseguir otro cazador, James-dijo Sirius, con voz preocupada.-Ya sabes, se fue Stertrol que era muy bueno y tenemos que rellenar ese bache como sea.

-Que ya lo se Sirius tu te crees que… ¿Qué hace un gato aquí?-dijo James-¿De dónde vienes?-agregó James, mientras acariciaba dulcemente al gato.

-¡Pero este es el colmo Prongs!-exclamó Sirius-¡¿Es qué a ti te afecto el diluvio o que¡Ahora hablas con gatos!

-Pero si es un lindo gato, debe de estar perdido. ¡Y no me he vuelto loco!-dijo James.

Lily enseguida comprendió de que gato se trataba:¡William! Decidió dirigirse hasta donde provenían las voces y evitar que Potter lo manoseara mucho. Lo único que le faltaba era que William ahora tomara un poco del ego de Potter. Bueno, si, Lily era exagerada.

-¡Pero mira si es McGonagall! Ya sabes que es una animaga... Y tu lo estas manoseando así al gato-dijo Sirius, con cara de asco.

-¡Que no es McGonagall!-exclamó la pelirroja que ya estaba frente a ellos.-Es mi gato que se ha perdido.

-Y lo he encontrado yo Evans-dijo James con una sonrisa.-El destino está buscando juntarnos de alguna manera.

-Ya empiezas a hablar como la vieja de adivinación-dijo Lily mientras se acercaba más a James para tomar a su gato.

-No, yo digo solo verdades, la adivinación no es una rama de la magia que se me de con facilidad Evans. Quiero decir, la única rama, modestia aparte.-dijo James.

-Entrégame a William y no te golpeo Potter, lo juro-dijo Lily, apretando los dientes.

-Entrégale el gato de una bendita vez Prongs-dijo Sirius con una sonrisa.

-¿A cambio de…?-preguntó James.

-De que no te rompa todos los dientes Potter. Ni que te importase mi gato¡dámelo!

-¿Y si te doy a William salimos juntos?-preguntó James.

-Vaya Potter, ahora te rebajas al chantaje porque una sangre sucia no te hace caso-Severus Snape, un chico siempre sumido en sus pensamientos, con unas cortinas de pelo grasiento alrededor de la cara y un odio profundo hacia James acababa de entrar al vestíbulo.

-¡No la llames así!-gritó James, mientras dejaba a William en el suelo y sacaba rápidamente su varita y con ella apuntaba a Snape. Sirius también había sacado su varita.

-Hace tiempo que no te veíamos Quejicus-dijo Sirius con una mirada maliciosa.-Hasta te extrañábamos.

-Oh, así que tú también defiendes a la sangre impura esa-dijo con desprecio Snape. Lily no aguantó más, se acercó hasta Snape y le apuntó con su varita al pecho.

-A que no te atreves a llamarme sangre sucia de nuevo.

-Hasta me das gracia, solo eres una más que Potter aun no pudo conquistar, pero que cuando caigáis en su cama, te tirará a la basura como lo que eres, una cualquiera.

-¡No hables así de Evans¡Fregoteo!-gritó James. Solía usar muy a menudo ese hechizo, y siempre le dibujaba una sonrisa en la cara al aplicarlo contra Snape, pero esta vez la ira le tensionaba la cara.

-¿Qué dices Quejicus?-decía Sirius mientras se reía-¡Que no te entiendo! Habla más claro.

-Basta, me puedo defender sola.-Lily apuntó con su varita a Snape y terminó con el hechizo.-Vamos William.-Lily le dio la espalda a todos los presentes y comenzó a subir la escalera, cuando repentinamente cayó de rodillas en los escalones desmayada.

…

-Te juro que lo voy a matar, lo voy a agarrar Padfoot y nadie, nadie me lo va a impedir. Maldito grasiento-decía James a Sirius, totalmente fuera de sí.

-Tranquilo James, tengo un plan pero ahora cállate-dijo Sirius mientras señalaba con la cabeza donde Lily abría lentamente los ojos.

-¿Estoy en el infierno acaso que están ustedes dos?-preguntó Lily.

-No, peor. En la enfermería-dijo Sirius con una sonrisa.- Pero tus angelitos de la guarda te están cuidando.

-¿Y esos son…?-preguntó Lily.

-Nosotros, claro.

-¿Estás bien Lily?-preguntó James. Todavía vestía con su ropa de entrenamiento de Quidditch.

-Si, pero ¿qué coño pasó? No recuerdo nada-dijo Lily.-Lo último que recuerdo fue que yo subía las escaleras y… Bueno, no recuerdo más.

-Quejicus quería darse aires de importancia-dijo James, con rabia-Te lanzó algún hechizo de esos raros que usa el, y caíste de rodillas en la escalera y te golpeaste.

-Maldito cabrón-murmuró Sirius-Hay que ser cobarde para atacar por la espalda.

-Bueno, supongo que no fue Snape el que me trajo hasta la enfermería así que gracias-dijo Lily.

-¿Evans dio las gracias?-dijo Sirius, abriendo los ojos como platos.-Joder, debe de tener fiebre.

-¡Pero que hace tanta gente aquí! Hay gente que necesita descansar. ¡Afuera!-la enfermera Pomfrey ya había llegado, y como de costumbre, echaba a todas las visitas.

-¿Qué bicho le ha picado?-preguntó Sirius, mientras salían con James de la enfermería.

-No se, pero ¿qué se te ocurre para hacerle a Quejicus?-preguntó James, con malicia.

-Tengo un plan que no fallará, las va a pagar ese cabrón, nunca va a olvidar nuestros nombres, te lo aseguro

…

-¡Lily! James y Black nos acaban de avisar lo que pasó-Jo acababa de entrar a la enfermería.

-¿Qué te hicisteis en el cabello Jo?-preguntó Lily, con los ojos extremadamente abiertos.

-Lo he alisado un poco, y le di un color mas ¿divertido?-dijo Jo con una sonrisa mientras se acariciaba el pelo sentada al lado de Lily.

-Si, ese violeta es muy divertido-murmuró Sam, mientras se sentaba al lado de Lily.- ¿Cómo te sientes Lily?

-¿Es permanente?-preguntó Lily, mientras miraba el pelo aun castaño de su amiga que en las puntas se volvía violeta. ¿Y ahora verde?

-¿Cómo haces eso?-preguntó Lily, fascinada.

-He descubierto que soy una metamorfomaga-dijo Jo, totalmente emocionada.

-¡Qué genial!-exclamó Lily, con una sonrisa.

-Si, pero bueno luego hablamos de eso. ¿Cómo estás?-preguntó Jo, mirándola fijamente.

-Bien, aunque me siento como una imbecil, pero genial en fin-dijo Lily.

-¿Por qué te sientes como una imbecil?-preguntó Sam, arqueando una ceja.

-Por que el maldito de Snape me ha echado un hechizo mientras yo ingenuamente subía las escaleras dándole la espalda.

-¡Lily! Sabes como es Snape¿por qué hiciste eso?-preguntó Jo.

-Porque aun piensa que Snape puede cambiar o como había dicho a James y Sirius que parasen y no atacasen a Snape, no quería ser ella la que hiciese lo que acababa de decir que no hiciesen los demás.-dijo Sam.

-Exacto-dijo Lily.

-Eh, creo que me he perdido en la mitad, pero en fin, Snape es un gilipollas.-dijo Jo alegremente.

Las chicas rieron ante el comentario de Jo.

-¿Sabes que Stella terminó con Eric?-preguntó Sam a Lily.

-¿Si? Pero si se los veía muy juntos.-dijo Lily, extrañada.

-Y hay algo más…

-¿Qué?-preguntó Lily.

-Que se dice que ha terminado con ella porque en verdad está interesado en ti, Lily-dijo Jo, con una mueca indescifrable en la cara.

…


	3. Cobarde

**DISCLAIMER-Lo de siempre, si, nada es mío, los personajes son de J.K Rowling, gran escritora, obviamente. Y los personajes se entrometieron en mi historia, ¡culpaos a ellos!**

**Cobarde**

-Pero eso seguro es un rumor barato que circula por ahí-dijo Lily, restándole importancia al asunto.

-Yo no estaría tan segura…-murmuró Jo.

-Muy bien señorita Evans-Madame Pomfrey acababa de acercarse hasta las 3 amigas.-Ya puede irse, ésta vez no ha sido nada, pero tendré que notificar al director que alguien ha sido tan descarado de lanzarle un hechizo en el medio del pasillo.

-Eh, no es necesario Madame Pomfrey-dijo rápidamente Lily-Ha sido un malentendido, el estaba persiguiendo a alguien y como yo estaba dándole la espalda no vio mi cara, pensó que era la otra persona y me atacó.

-Como digas querida. ¡Pero que descuidados que son vosotros hoy en día eh! Están cada vez peor, si, cada vez peor. Esta vez no diré nada por que no ha sido nada grave pero la próxima…-Madame Pomfrey se alejó de ellas a paso ligero.

Lily se vistió rápidamente, prefería no quedarse mucho en la enfermería, cuando estaban llegando a la sala común de Gryffindor Jo exclamó:

-¡¿Por qué defendisteis al gilipollas de Snape Lily?

-Ya Jo, tranquila ya me voy…

-Pero tranquila nada-la cortó Jo.- ¡No te entiendo Lily, el tipo te ataca por la espalda, siempre te insulta y tu encima lo encubres!

-¡Pero cálmate Joanne!-exclamó Sam-Lily lo está haciendo para vengarse de Snape ¿no es obvio?

-Claro, ya me voy a encargar yo de ese...-dijo Lily no muy convencida, lo decía más bien para tranquilizar a Jo.

-Ah, bueno si tú luego te encargas, está bien.

Cuando entraron a la sala común no había nadie. Lily se fijo en su reloj de pulsera y se dio cuenta que eran más de la una de la madrugada. Pero, para su sorpresa, una voz desde la casi oscuridad de la sala dijo:

-Evans ¿ya estás mejor?-si, era Potter.

-Si, pero ya vete a dormir que el horario de protección al infante ya ha pasado-dijo Lily sarcásticamente.

-Estaba esperando a verte nada más. Ahora me voy más tranquilo.-empezó a subir las escaleras que se dirigían al cuarto de los hombres o del sexo opuesto y débil, como decía Jo, cuando interrumpió su paso.-Ah y Jo, pasado mañana temprano te tomó la prueba, antes de ir a Hogsmeade.

-Vale James, gracias-contestó Jo.

-Buenas noches.-diciendo eso, James siguió su camino hasta su cuarto.

-¿Prueba de que?-preguntó Sam minutos después en su habitación, cuando se ponían los pijamas.

-¿De si tienes más cerebro que Potter? ¡Que le ganáis por lejos amiga!-dijo Lily, ya metida en su cama.

-De quidditch-dijo Jo, ignorando totalmente el comentario de Lily, mientras se metía en su cama, sonriente.-quizás sea la nueva cazadora.

-¡Es genial!-exclamó contenta Sam.-Seguro que te eligen.

-Si, espero-dijo Jo.

Luego, se fueron quedando rápidamente dormidas.

…

-¡Mira! ¡Aquí está! Será mejor que nos apuremos Padfoot-dijo James señalando un punto en el mapa del merodeador. Un pequeño cartel salía del punto y decía" Severus Snape"

-Si, vamos. Pero no hagáis mucho ruido, que Moony sigue durmiendo y si nos pesca…-dijo Sirius en un susurro.

Los dos amigos se escondieron bajo la capa de invisibilidad de James y salieron rápidamente por el retrato de la Dama Gorda. Se dirigían hacia el jardín tratando de no hacer ruido por los desiertos pasillos de Hogwarts. James murmuró"Lumus", y así fueron alumbrando el camino en una mañana fría con el cielo nublado.

-Tenemos demasiada suerte James-susurró Sirius, mientras doblaban en una esquina.-No podría haber estado posicionado mejor.

-Si, ya sabes que Slughorn suele dejar el felix felicis muy a la vista últimamente, y bueno no pude evitar tomar un sorbito-dijo James inocentemente.

-¡Ese es mi amigo!-exclamó orgulloso Sirius mientras salían al jardín.

-Por ahora nos dejamos la capa puesta. ¿Hay alguien además de Quejicus por la zona?

-No, zona despejada.

-Genial, ¿todo listo?

-Listo Prongs, cuando quieras.

-A tu salud amigo-dijo James mientras chocaba una pequeña botella con otra de iguales dimensiones que sostenía Sirius.

Los dos amigos cayeron arrodillados en el frío pasto, haciendo esfuerzos por no gritar. Cuando por fin James pudo pararse, hablo con una voz extrañamente femenina.

-¿Estás bien Padfoot?

-Si, genial. Sabes que eres muy guapa.

-Basta Padfoot, haces que me sonroje-dijo James, fingiendo vergüenza.

-¿De dónde sacaste la poción multijugos James?

-De Slughorn, ¿quién más?

-Piensas en todo amigo.

-Gracias Padfoot. ¿Tienes todo preparado ahí?

-Todo lo que necesito.

-Genial, hagamos un pequeño acercamiento.

Y así, con cuerpos de mujeres y vestidos de mujeres, James y Sirius empezaron su venganza.

-¡Auxilio, auxilio! ¡Mi amiga auxilio!-exclamó una chica rubia, pálida, con ojos celestes.- ¡Seeverus! ¡Ayúdame! ¡Es Cynthia!

-¿Pero que haces a estas horas aquí Mónica?-preguntó la voz fría de Severus Snape.

-¡Que Cynthia es sonámbula y se escapó de la habitación! Ayúdala-dijo "Mónica"

-¡Pero si es sonámbula ya se habrá caído al lago!-dijo Snape.

Snape se tiró a las frías aguas del lago de Hogwarts. Sirius (ahora Cynthia) estaba tirado en el piso y no podía parar de reírse.

-¿Salió bien el plan Padfoot?-preguntó James (ahora Cynthia) que salía de atrás de un arbusto.

-¡Que si! ¿¡No viste como se tiró el gilipollas de Quejicus!?

-No, estaba ocupado riéndome de la cara que va a poner el idiota ese cuando no encuentre a Cynthia allá abajo.

-Bueno, escóndete, que ya debe de estar por salir a la superficie.-James volvió a su lugar detrás del arbusto y en ese momento apareció Snape en la superficie del lago. Segundos después estaba de cabeza levitando varios metros por encima de la superficie.

-¡Bájenme!-chilló Snape.

James y Sirius estaban escondidos debajo de la capa de invisibilidad de James, riéndose en silencio, para evitar perder la concentración.

-Y ahora la mejor parte-susurró James.

Con un suave pero preciso movimiento de su varita, a Snape se le grabó la palabra "COBARDE" en el medio de la frente con lo que parecía tinta negra.

-¿Lo suelto James?

-Si, en la espalda ya tiene nuestra marca… y en la cara lo que es. Así que venganza cumplida Padfoot.-dijo contento James.

-Creo que estamos volviendo a la normalidad.

-Dame la mochila así saco mi ropa-pidió James.

Los dos se cambiaron rápidamente. James se fijo la hora en su reloj de pulsera y pudo ver que eran las nueve de la mañana. Iba a sacarse la capa de invisibilidad cuando vio que Snape todavía colgaba arriba del lago.

-Padfoot, creo que te has olvidado del pobre de Quejicus.

-Oh, se me olvidaba-dijo Sirius con fingida inocencia. Con un movimiento leve de varita, Snape chocó contra la superficie del lago haciendo un ruido muy alto, que tapó por unos segundos las risas de los dos amigos.

-Ha sido de los mejores castigos para Quejicus eh-dijo orgulloso James, cuando ya estaban en el Gran Salón, tratando de desayunar rápidamente para no llegar tarde a clases.

-Si-dijo Sirius sin poder hablar por la risa.-Demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

…

-¡Lily! ¿Estás loca?-gritó Jo, desde el vestíbulo.

-¡Que no! Tengo que ir a los invernaderos, ¡se me olvido mi mochila con cosas importantes!

-¡Yo no pienso salir, mañana tengo prueba de quidditch y no quiero estar resfriada como tu lo vas a estar si no piensas un poquito!

-¡Bien por ti! Pero yo voy-y dicho esto, la pelirroja salió corriendo, la fuerte lluvia taladraba cada parte de su cuerpo mientras iba a toda velocidad a los invernaderos.

Cuando llegó, no había nadie, tomó su mochila y salió disparada al la entrada del castillo.

-¡Lily! ¡Espera!-gritó un chico con la insignia de Hufflepuff en su túnica, de pelo claro, con ojos celestes y de cuerpo muy bien formado.

Lily ya estaba por llegar a la puerta del castillo, así que no se detuvo. Cuando por fin estaba bajo techo, se dio vuelta y vio que Eric, el ex novio de Stella la miraba.

-Disculpa que no pare Eric, lo que pasa es que ya estaba por llegar y bueno, como hay tan lindo tiempo…-dijo sarcásticamente la pelirroja.

-No pasa nada Lily-dijo Eric, con una sonrisa, mientras se aflojaba la corbata.-Me preguntaba si… bueno si mañana en Hogsmeade quizás podamos tomar una cerveza o algo así…

-Eh, si claro, nos vemos ahí y nos tomamos una cerveza-dijo Lily. El chico le pretendía seguir hablando pero la voz de Jo los interrumpió.

-¡Lily! ¡Estás loca joder!-exclamó enojada.- ¡Mírate nada más! A secarte ¡ya!

-No sabía que mi mamá se había mudado a Hogwarts-murmuró Lily. Eric rió.-Bueno Eric, nos vemos luego.

-Si, claro, adiós Lily.

…

-Bueno señorita" salgo bajo la lluvia porque me creo rebelde"-dijo Sam, mientras arropaba a Lily-Ves los resultados de salir bajo la lluvia ¿no?

-Que si mamá, vete a Hogsmeade y déjame en paz-dijo Lily de mala gana, afónica.

-Ya me voy. ¿Quieres algo antes de que me vaya?

-Pásame la mochila.

-Toma. ¿Algo de Hogsmeade?

-Si, lo de siempre. Golosinas que causen la mayor cantidad de caries posible.

-Bueno. Ya le dije a Eric que estas enferma, así que dice que la próxima ya saldrán-dijo Sam mientras se colgaba su mochila al hombro.

-Pero si no era una salida-protestó Lily, casi son voz.

-Bueno, lo que quieras. Me voy rebelde sin causa. Cuídate.

Minutos después apareció Jo con una sonrisa.

-¡Me aceptaron en el equipo!-gritó

-Felicidades-dijo Lily, sin voz.

-Bueno me voy a Hogsmeade Lily.

-Acuérdate de decirle a Stella que no tengo nada con Eric y que tampoco habrá nada ¿si?

-Que si, ¡me lo dijiste mil veces ya!

Lily se quedó sola en la habitación. Se estaba empezando a aburrir así que para concentrarse en algo, se dedicó a hacer sus deberes.

Tomó un trozo de pergamino y cuando iba a escribir su nombre en la hoja notó que esa no era su pluma. A decir verdad ¡esa no era su mochila!

…


	4. Bajo la tormenta

**DISCLAIMER**: Ya, muchos personajes no son míos, son ellos los que insisten en venir a esta historia.

**Bajo la tormenta**

Cuando Lily vio a quien pertenecían los libros murmuró"mierda, siempre a mi", y sin pensar mucho más, se levantó de la cama, se calzó unas zapatillas, se puso un gorro de lana, una bufanda y un saco largo y bajo con rapidez las escaleras hasta llegar a la sala común, cargando con la mochila negra cruzó a toda velocidad el retrato de la Dama Gorda, y emprendió camino hacia el vestíbulo. Tenía que aceptar que su estado de salud era deplorable, pero era Lily, vamos, quería su mochila con sus cosas. Entregó el permiso a Filch para poder ir a Hogsmeade y bajo una lluvia que cada vez tomaba más fuerza, emprendió camino hacia Hogsmeade con una sola idea en la cabeza" te voy a matar Potter."

…

-¡Genial! Primera salida a Hogsmeade y tenemos una tormenta eléctrica-murmuró Jo, mientras corría junto con Sam y Stella hacia "Las tres escobas" para tomar algo caliente.

Cuando por fin entraron en el lugar, buscaron rápidamente alguna mesa vacía. Había una en un rincón cerca de la barra, se sentaron, se sacaron sus bufandas y pidieron 3 cervezas.

-Stella, Lily me ha pedido que te diga que ella no tiene ni tendrá nada con Eric, que a ella no le gusta ni nada. Está enamorada de la libertad y la naturaleza y de las ranas de chocolate-dijo Jo mientras leía algo que tenía anotado en la mano.

-¿Lily te hizo anotártelo?-preguntó Sam partiéndose de la risa.

-Que si, se puso como una fiera cuando me negaba a hablar por ella. Lo que pasa es que no puede salir de la habitación, está enferma. Le vinieron aires de adolescente-novicia rebelde y ha corrido sin abrigo bajo la lluvia ayer.

-Igual a mi no me molestaría que ella tuviese algo con Eric, en verdad a mi Eric me caía bien, nada más. Es un buen tío, pero vale, hasta ahí.-dijo Stella sonriendo.-Ya me parecía raro no haber visto a Lily hoy en el desayuno, no sabía que estaba enferma.

-Y supongo que no te enteraste de lo de Snape tampoco-dijo Sam, luego de tomar un trago largo de su botella.

-¿Qué pasó con Snape?-preguntó interesada Stella.

-La atacó a Lily por la espalda, es un maldito cabrón-dijo Jo mientras trataba de desenredar su pelo con una mano.

-¡Pero que cobarde!-exclamó Stella, totalmente indignada.-Hay que darle su merecido a ese idiota.

-Yo me tengo que ir, nos encontramos a la una en Honeydukes ¿vale?-dijo Sam, mientras se dirigía a la barra para pagar su cerveza.

-¿A dónde vas?-preguntó Jo, intrigada.

-A la biblioteca, hay unos libros nuevos sobre transformaciones que quiero ver.

-Tu y tus libros-murmuraron Stella y Jo al unísono.

-Disculpe señora, ¿me podría decir dónde puedo encontrar algún tomo del nuevo libro de transformaciones avanzado?-preguntó amablemente Sam a una señora alta, canosa, de ojos ambarinos, que estaba sentada atrás de un mostrador.

-Si querida. Pero los tomos los están usando en estos momentos. Ese chico de ahí tiene un ejemplar, pídeselo cuando termine.-dijo la señora señalando a un chico de cabello castaño claro, que estaba sentado solo en una mesa cuadrada al lado de la ventana, leyendo un libro.

-Gracias-dijo Sam. Empezó a caminar en dirección al chico, que estaba muy concentrado en la lectura de su libro. Camino entre unas estanterías con toda clase de libros, algunos más gastados que otros, hasta que llegó hasta la mesa y se sentó enfrente al chico.

-¿Remus?

-Oh, Samantha, hola-dijo Remus, mirando a Sam con una sonrisa.

-¿Estás leyendo el nuevo libro de transformaciones?

-Si, está interesante.-dijo Remus, cerrando el libro y dándoselo a Sam.

-Hace bastante que lo busco-dijo distraídamente la rubia, mientras ojeaba el libro.

-Si, yo también-dijo Remus mientras miraba por la ventana.- ¿Has venido con Lily y Joanne?

-Con Jo y Stella. Lily está enferma, la dejamos en Hogwarts.

-¿Cómo?-preguntó Remus extrañado, mirando repentinamente a Sam.

-Bueno, Lily ayer salió bajo la lluvia como una tonta y…

-No, eso no.-la interrumpió Remus-Pero si Lily está ahí afuera corriendo…y gritando, según parece.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Sam, fijando su atención hacia donde miraba Remus.-La mato.

Remus y Sam salieron rápidamente de la biblioteca para ir hasta donde estaba la pelirroja.

-¡Lily!-chilló Sam, mientras corría hasta llegar al lado de su amiga.-¡¿Qué haces?!

-Maldito Potter… maldito Potter. Remus ¿tu has visto al maldito de Potter?-dijo Lily, con rabia, pero con voz débil por la afonía.

-No Lily pero tu deberías…

-¡Genial! A ver Lily, piensa como Potter. ¿Dónde estarías si fueses una arrogante, que se cree el ombligo del mundo, y lo único para lo que funcionan sus neuronas es para agitarse el pelo?-dijo Lily, con unas manos apretando los costados de su cabeza, como si quisieses activar su neuronas.

-¿Detrás De Ti?-dijo una voz grave.

-Creo que mejor nos vamos de nuevo a la biblioteca Remus-dijo Sam, tirando del brazo de Remus para arrastrarlo hasta la biblioteca de nuevo-¡Luego te vas derecho a la cama Lily Evans!

-¡Potter! Por fin, te he buscado por todo Hogsmeade ¿dónde coño estabas?-dijo Lily, mientras giraba los talones para quedar enfrentada a James.

-¿Y desde cuando te importa Evans?

-Desde que yo tengo tu mochila por accidente, no te creas que me interesaba verte.

-Ah, ya veo. Bueno, dame mi mochila y te tomas una cerveza conmigo-dijo James, con una sonrisa pícara.

-Ah claro, ¿te crees que he venido corriendo desde Hogwarts como una gilipollas, bajo la lluvia torrencial, con fiebre, casi sin voz, para tomar una cerveza contigo? –dijo Lily, con un hilo de voz.

-¿Tienes fiebre? ¡Pero eres tonta Evans, pensé que eras más inteligente! Vamos, te llevaré a Hogwarts-dijo James, mientras se acercaba a Lily.

-Dame mi mochila, puedo volver sola.-dijo Lily, en un intento de arrebatarle la mochila a James, que era la suya.

James no espero más, se colgó a Lily encima del hombro, como un saco de papas, mientras con un brazo trataba de inmovilizar sus piernas que no dejaban de moverse.

-¡BAJAME POTTER!-gritó Lily, con su débil voz.

-¡Que no! Si que eres testaruda.

Lily siguió gritando y tratando de pegarle a James, cosa que no logró. Entraron en una tienda llena de gente, y Lily pensó que no podría verse más ridícula. James la cargó hasta atrás del mostrador, abrió una puerta, bajó una escalera y por fin ahí la soltó.

-¡¿Pero eres idiota Potter o no entiendes el idioma?!-dijo Lily.

-Tranquila Evans, no nos vio nadie, teníamos puesta la capa de invisibilidad-dijo calmado James, mientras se agachaba.

-Ya me parecía raro que no nos miraran si me llevabas como un saco de papas.¡¿Y ahora que haces?!¿Buscas una puerta secreta que solo se activa con tu voz o algo asi?-preguntó Lily, burlonamente.

-Algo así Evans, agradece que no te vas bajo la lluvia y luego te pasas semanas en la enfermería.-James abrió una puerta trampa que había en el suelo-Ahora pasa doña temperamental…

Lily se limitó a gruñir a meterse por la puerta trampa. Sintió bajo sus pies unos escalones y empezó a bajarlos. Se giró al sentir unos pasos detrás de ella.

-¿Por qué vienes Potter?

-Porque no te voy a dejar sola en ese estado, y además sigo teniendo tu mochila.

Caminaron en silencio. James decidió no hacer ningún comentario de los suyos ya que Lily no estaba de muy buen humor. Luego de varios minutos, James se adelantó, y minutos después ya estaban en el tercer piso. Ayudó a Lily con la mano para que pudiese subir.

-Bueno Evans, debes de tener hambre, ve a tu habitación y yo te llevare algo de comer. -Lily no le dijo nada, la verdad era que tenía tanta hambre como un troll en el desierto. Pero cuando ya estaba cerca del retrato de la Dama Gorda sonrió. James no iba a poder subir hasta la habitación de las chicas. Los chicos no podían subir a esas habitaciones. Dio la contraseña y subió hasta su cuarto. Se dejó caer en la cama y ni se molestó en sacarse el abrigo. Tampoco se molestó minutos después en ver quien había abierto la puerta, estaba demasiado cansada.

-Bueno Evans, tienes suerte que los elfos sean simpáticos.

-¡POTTER! ¿Qué haces aquí? Los hombres, bueno no es que tu seas uno pero…

-Larga historia Evans. Pero bueno, come y toma esa medicina, se la pedí prestada a Madam Pomfrey.-James colocó una bandeja con comida en el regazo de Lily, que acababa de sentarse con la espalda contra el respaldo de su cama.

-Si, claro, pediste prestado…-murmuró Lily, mientras tomaba un trago de zumo de calabaza.

-Bueno, te dejo. Tus amigas deben de llegar dentro de poco, y como se que no disfrutas de mi compañía, cosa que discutiremos algún día, prefiero irme antes de salir lastimado.

-Gracias Potter-dijo Lily, en un susurro.

-Por nada Evans. Haría eso y mucho más.-dejo la mochila de Lily y se fue.

…

-¿Sabes que es lo que me da más gracia?-dijo Sam, mientras entraba en la sala común de Gryffindor con Remus.-Que ella dijo que buscáramos a otra para que fuera a buscar a James a Hogsmeade bajo tormenta eléctrica. ¡Y ella termino haciéndolo!

Remus y Sam empezaron a reírse a carcajadas mientras Sam hacía señas con la mano como que iba a subir a ver a Lily.

-Miren a quien tenemos aquí-dijo Sam, mientras se sentaba en un borde de la cama de Lily.

-Cállate, no quiero quejas-se limitó a decir Lily, mientras pinchaba con el tenedor unas zanahorias.

-¿Cómo llegaste?

-Me trajo Potter por uno de sus pasadizos.

-Sabes, James es bueno. Primero lo de Snape y…

-¿Qué pasó con Snape?-preguntó Lily, dirigiendo una mirada intensa a su amiga.

-Bueno, ya te ibas a enterar de todos modos… Snape apareció por el castillo con la palabra cobarde grabada en la frente. Y en la espalda tenía algo así como un tentáculo. Y bueno, ¿quien más que James podría hacer eso? Quizás también estuvo Black involucrado…

Lily quedó mirando a su amiga totalmente sorprendida. Potter se había portado bien… Pero no por eso iba a empezar a caerle bien de repente.

…

-¿Y si nos vamos al castillo? La lluvia no parece querer calmarse y ya tenemos todo lo que necesitamos-dijo Jo.

-Vayan vosotras, con Arnold aun tenemos que comprar unas cosillas-dijo Jake, con una sonrisa.-Creo que se acerca el cumpleaños de Filch.

-Si, a mi me ha dicho que le gustaría un disco volador…con colmillos. Las dejamos guapas, nos vemos luego- Arnold se paró, seguido por su hermano, y se dirigieron hacia la puerta de Las Tres Escobas.

-¡Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí! Y acompañada de una linda señorita-un chico alto, de pelo castaño, con ojos claros y mirada jovial acababa de acercarse a la mesa donde estaban Stella y Jo.

-¡Atención chicas! Ha llegado Sirius Black, todas arrodillaos para besar el suelo que ha pisado-dijo Jo, en voz alta.

-Pero Jo, ahora somos amigos, y estamos juntos en el equipo ¡nos tenemos que llevar bien!-dijo Sirius, mientras se sentaba en una silla con el respaldo hacia delante, cerca de Jo.

-Pero si tienes 3 neuronas, y encima una intermitente, ¿cómo quieres que mantengamos una conversación?-dijo Jo.

-Espera, ¿eso era un chiste? ¡Me tienes que decir mujer, así me tiró en el piso y finjo que rio!-dijo Sirius, abriendo mucho los ojos.

-Bueno, ahora Black se las juega de gracioso, lo que nos faltaba. ¿Por qué no te vas con Peter que no le está yendo muy bien con esas chicas?-dijo Jo.

-Porque quiero que me presentes a esta guapa chica a tu lado que no ha emitido palabra-dijo Sirius, guiñándole un ojo a Stella, que se sonrojó levemente, pero no sonrió ni nada.

-Pero ella no quiere que la presente.

-Soy Stella.

-Creo que si quería ser presentada Jo-dijo Sirius, con una sonrisa.-Hola Stella. ¿Tú eres prefecta verdad?

-Si.-se limitó a decir Stella.

-Y eres cazadora del equipo de Ravenclaw. Juegas muy bien, la verdad.

-Gracias, tu también juegas bien.

-Bueno Stella, mejor nos vamos ¿si? Dejé a Lily sola en el castillo. Y Sam dijo que al final no nos veríamos en Honeydukes porque ya se iba.-dijo Jo, mientras se paraba y se ponía la bufanda.

-¿Evans está enferma? Pero si yo la vi corriendo aquí afuera y gritando como una loca-dijo Sirius, también parándose.

-Debes haberte confundido Black. Adiós.

.Pero si voy con ustedes guapas. ¡Espérenme!

…


	5. Halloween

**DISCLAIMER: los personajes no son míos bla bla, lo de siempre, ya lo sabéis;)**

**Halloween**

Lo días pasaron rápidos y sin muchos cambios. Lily siguió enferma por una semana más, se negó rotundamente a ir a la enfermería; Jo seguía empeñada en salvar a todos los animales del mundo y si también era posible, a las plantas maltratadas; Sam estaba cada día más ocupada con sus deberes y con sus obligaciones como prefecta; James había decidido no molestar a Lily por unos días hasta su recuperación, donde ella podría hacer uso de esas maneras tan radicales para alejarlo de su vista que a James le encantaban; Sirius seguía conquistando a cuanta chica le pasara por adelante, y lo intentaba especialmente con Jo, aunque el juraba que solo era para molestarle; Remus intentaba controlar a sus amigos, intento en vano ya que James y Sirius seguían planeando bromas todos los días para alumnos en especial de Slytherin. Y así transcurrió octubre, hasta el viernes 30 del mes.

-Lily, mi hermana me ha mandado una carta muy interesante-dijo Jo en voz baja a su amiga en clase de Pociones-¡Hay muchos grupos de personas que están luchando por los derechos de los seres vivos, los animales! ¡Como yo!

-Hasta donde yo se, Black es un ser vivo, aunque no de los mejores vale, pero tu solo intentas matarlo cada vez que se te aparece en el camino-murmuró la pelirroja, mientras revolvía en el sentido contrario a las agujas del reloj en su caldero.

-Muy graciosa Lily, pero es enserio. Hay grandes manifestaciones que ni los folitías pueden parar.-dijo Jo, con voz emocionada.

-Policías-corrigió Lily.

-Si, como sea ¡pero es enserio! Julie me dijo que hay mucha gente en esto, y que cada vez hay más y más gente y ya están llegando a algo. Ya están logrando que los derechos de los animales se respeten más.

-Avísame cuando hayan alcanzado a la reina.

-Sabía que no debía contártelo, a nadie le importa lo que yo pienso-dijo Jo, con voz triste.-Debes pensar que todo esto son solo chorradas, pero para mi no lo son.

-Yo nunca dije que lo fueran. Puedo conseguirte información sobre estas manifestaciones, averiguar que diferentes formas de pensar están exponiendo y…

-¿Puedes hacer eso?-interrumpió Jo, con una sonrisa que dejaba ver sus perfectos dientes blancos.

-Si, claro que puedo. Creo que la gente se ha cansado del gobierno muggle y todas sus ideas y están exponiendo las suyas propias. Debe de ser un hecho interesante-dijo Lily pensativa.

-¡Gracias Lily! Eres la mejor.

-Gracias, pero no quiero que fijes solo tu atención en esto de las manifestaciones. Por ejemplo, tu poción está largando un olor a podrido impresionante ¡No le has agregado la mitad de los ingredientes y ya está hirviendo el agua!

…

-¿Alguna idea pensada para mañana Prongs?-preguntó Sirius, mientras entraban al mediodía al gran comedor para el almuerzo.

-Ya sabes, lo de siempre. Pero tiene que tener un final especial, es el último Halloween de los merodeadores en Hogwarts.-dijo James, mientras tomaba asiento al lado de Jo en la mesa de Gryffindor.

-Hola James-dijo alegremente Jo cuando lo vio-Ah... y tu.

-Que también me da mucho gusto verte Lorenwer-dijo Sirius fríamente, cosa inusual en él. El que Jo no cayera a sus pies como las demás lo tenía algo confuso e intrigado a la vez. Esta chica lo atraía con su gran personalidad, cosa que ninguna de sus otras conquistas solía tener, más que por su aspecto (aunque para Sirius, la chica era un bombonazo)

-Me alegro Black-dijo Jo también fríamente.- ¿Mañana hay práctica James?

-Si, a las 8-dijo Sirius.

-No estaba hablando contigo Black-dijo Jo, con una mirada llena de ira-Maldito entrometido.

-¡Yo solo intento ser agradable!-dijo Sirius en voz alta.

-Y mira que no lo estás logrando-murmuró Jo.

-¿Sabes qué Lorenwer? Vive tu vida y déjame en paz. Lo único que te gusta es llamar un rato la atención y luego mandar a todos a la mierda-dicho esto, Sirius se levantó de su lugar y se fue a la otra punta de la mesa.

-¡Pues tu no te quedas atrás Black!-gritó Jo, atrayendo enormemente la atención de mucha gente en el Gran Comedor.

-¡Te he dicho que me dejes en paz!-gritó Sirius desde la otra punta.

-¡Y yo te lo he dicho varias veces y te lo has pasado por el medio del…-Jo no pudo seguir hablando ya que la mano de Remus acababa de taparle la boca. Cuando por fin retiró su mano ella dijo, muy irritada:-¿Qué te pasa a ti Lupin?

-Disculpa por salvarte de un par de castigos de todos los profesores-dijo Lupin muy tranquilo, aunque con voz de enojo.

Jo bufó, agarró su mochila y se fue rápidamente del Gran Comedor. Black no la iba a dejar con la palabra en la boca. El no iba a salirse con la suya.

…

-¿Estás seguro de esto Jake?

-Que si Sam ¿quién nos puede ver?

-¿Quieres que te haga una lista?

-Es que de verdad necesito tu ayuda, es importante. Tengo que lograr que mañana sea una gran noche, y no puedo lograrlo sin estos-Jake alzó una caja de fuegos ratifícales de todos los tipos.-Me lo confiscó Filch hace unas semanas, aun no entiendo como.

-¿Quizás sea por que fuiste alardeando por ahí con la caja?

-Basta Sam, no eres de ayuda.

-Bueno, vamonos ya, si me descubren estaré en un gran aprieto.-dijo Sam nerviosamente.

-Si, gracias por las llaves de la habitación. Aún no entiendo como se les confían tantas cosas a los prefectos, ya quisiera yo ser uno.

-Te aseguro que si tú fueras prefecto, yo sería bailarina de ballet.

-Si, ya lo se pero… Espera, hay alguien afuera.-dijo Jake, mientras asomaba la cabeza por la apertura de la puerta.- ¡Escóndete!

Jake y Sam se escondieron en un armario lleno de cajas y esperaron en silencio. Sam temblaba de los nervios, y Jake simplemente estaba allí como si todo fuese normal, y con gesto de aburrimiento en la cara.

-Profesora, he sentido ruidos provenientes de aquí, tiene que haber alguien.-la voz de Filch sonaba peligrosamente cerca del armario donde estaban escondidos.

-Pero a este lugar solo tienen acceso los prefectos, profesores y usted Argus-dijo una voz que casi siempre sonaba severa, pero ahora estaba inusualmente calmada. La profesora McGonagall también estaba en la oscura habitación.

-¡Lo sabía!-dijo Filch, con voz triunfante, mientras revisaba unas cajas cerca de una mesa-Faltan varios boomerang y artículos de broma. Hay alguien aquí.

Sam cerró los ojos. No podía creer que fueran a descubrirla. Sintió que la luz le golpeaba en la cara, abrió tímidamente los ojos y pudo ver a la Profesora McGonagall que la miraba totalmente confusa.

-¡Señorita Hitmalk! ¿Qué hace usted aquí?

-Profesora yo…-a Sam no le salían las palabras.

-Yo la obligué a venir Profesora-dijo Jake, muy seguro de si mismo, mientras salía del armario.-Necesitaba un par de cosas que habían aquí.

-Señor Grelson, señorita Hitmalk, estoy muy decepcionada de los dos. Tendrán un castigo mañana en la mañana.

-Pero profesora, acabo de decirle que Sam no tuvo nada que ver-dijo Jake, sorprendido.

-¿Y usted cree que yo me voy a creer eso señor Grelson?-preguntó la profesora McGonagall con voz severa.

-Pero es verdad profesora, ella no tuvo la culpa, yo...

-Tiene toda la razón del mundo en castigarme profesora-Sam interrumpió a Jake en medio de la frase, mientras salía del armario.

-Me parece bien que acepte su error señorita. Lamento decirle que tendrá que dejar su puesto como prefecta. Ha traicionado nuestra confianza.-parecía que a la profesora McGonagall le costaba decir las últimas palabras. Le tenía mucho aprecio a Sam, y no podía creer lo que ella acababa de hacer.

Sam cerró fuertemente los ojos, luego respiró hondo y asintió. No podía creer que luego de 7 años de esfuerzo fueran a sacarle eso que ella siempre había querido. Salió rápidamente de la habitación y echó a correr por los pasillos sin un rumbo claro.

…

-¿Dónde estabas Jo?-preguntó Lily desde una butaca frente al fuego de la Sala Común.

-Estaba con Stella y unos amigos y de repente pasó Sam corriendo. ¡Le quitaron sus título de prefecta, Lily!-dijo Jo, mientras se sentaba en una butaca al lado de la pelirroja.

-¿Dónde está?-preguntó Lily, totalmente sorprendida.

-No lo se, traté de seguirla pero la perdí por el tercer piso. Luego vi que Jake corría tras ella y le pedí que me explicara que había pasado.

-Tenemos que encontrarla.

-No hace falta, ya estoy aquí-Sam acababa de llegar a la Sala Común, con los ojos rojos y una sonrisa triste en la cara.

-¡Sam!-exclamaron Lily y Jo al unísono mientras corrían a abrazar a su amiga.

-Estoy bien, ya ha pasado. No me tendría que haber arriesgado así, nada más.

-Vamos arriba a la habitación y hablamos más tranquilas-dijo Lily, mientras tomaba su mochilla de una mesa cercana y subía las escaleras con sus amigas.

…

Luego de que Lily y Jo escucharon todo el relato de lo sucedido, trataron de convencer a Sam de que ese sería un cambio para bien. Jo insistía en que no había que gastar tiempo en lograr que se cumplieran las reglas impuestas para hacer del mundo un lugar perfecto, ya que lo perfecto no existía ni existiría nunca, y también insinuó algo así como que ella podría formar parte en la idea de defender los derechos de los animales. Sam dijo que lo pensaría. Lily simplemente le dijo que ser prefecto no era la gran cosa, que había cosas mejores como "invertir" el tiempo libre en comer o dormir. Luego de reír un rato, se durmieron, cada una sumergida en sus pensamientos.

…

-Presiento que ésta noche va a pasar algo importante-susurró Jo, mientras anotaba algo en un pergamino.

-Jo, tienes que agregarle más dramatismo, sino a la de adivinación no le va a gustar. Di que te va a atacar un hipogrifo con rabia cuando tengas tu próxima práctica de Quidditch-sugirió Lily recostada en un sillón de la Sala Común.

-¡Mierda! La practica. Tengo que irme Lily, lo lamento.-Jo salió disparada de la Sala Común hacia el campo de Quidditch.

-Genial, sola y sin comida.-murmuró Lily.-Sam cumpliendo su castigo y Jo en práctica.

Lily se levantó perezosamente, de desperezó y salió de la Sala Común. Quería caminar un poco por los terrenos, tomar un poco de aire libre.

Cuando ya sentía el frío de la mañana del sábado pegarle en la cara, una voz la hizo darse vuelta.

-Hola Eric.

-Hola Lily, veo que ya estas mejor-Eric se acercó a Lily para acompañarla en su paseo.

-Si, dicen que los cuidados de mis amigos me hicieron bien, aunque yo creo que la clave está en el chocolate.

Eric no pudo evitar reír y luego con voz algo tímida dijo:

-Oye Lily, quizás podríamos salir algún día a dar una vuelta por los terrenos o algo.

-Ahora mismo estamos dando un paseo, pero podemos dar otro algún otro día.-los dos sonrieron.

Siguieron caminando y charlando animadamente por un rato largo, sin darse cuenta que alguien los miraba con cara algo contrariada, con el ceño fruncido.

…

-Oye Sam siento lo que pasó yo traté de…

-No importa Jake-dijo Sam, mientras frotaba con un paño mugriento una copa de la sala de los trofeos.-De verdad que no.

-Si que importa, yo no tendría que haberte convencido de que me ayudaras. Es que no pensé que el viejo imbecil nos iba a ver.

-De verdad no importa. Ahora tendré más tiempo para hacer otras cosas más divertidas y adelantar trabajos y eso.

-Bueno, pero de alguna manera te juro que te voy a pagar el gran favor que me hiciste-dijo Jake, con cara triste.

-No te preocupes Jake.

-No, ya se lo que voy a hacer. Pero es una sorpresa. Bueno, toma una de estas varitas así limpiaremos más rápido los trofeos, siempre las guardo aquí por las dudas.

Sam sonrió, tomó una de las varitas y siguió limpiando los trofeos.

…

-Jo, tienes que irte un poco más a la izquierda-gritó Rosemary Litram, desde el suelo del campo de Quidditch. Era la buscadora de Gryffindor, portadora de una cabellera rizada y negra, que combinaban muy bien con sus ojos color miel.

-Gracias Rose. ¿Pero dónde coño se ha metido James?-dijo Jo, mientras descendía a tierra firme.

-No lo se. El siempre llega temprano-dijo extrañada Rose.-Sirius, ¿tu sabes algo?

-No Rose, James venía justo detrás de mi cuando veníamos para aquí pero lo perdí de vista de repente-contestó Sirius, distraídamente, sentado en una de las gradas.-¿Tu sabes algo, Greg?

-No tengo ni idea Sirius-contestó un chico de cabello corto y rubio, de gran estatura.

-Lo mejor será empezar a entrenar nosotros-dijo Jo.

-Yo no creo que sea lo mejor-dijo Sirius, mirando a Jo fríamente.

-¿Por qué no Black?

-¿Y por qué si?

-Porque así nos ahorraríamos un par de golpes y goles de Slytherin en el próximo partido, Black.

Hubo un murmullo de asentimientos, Sirius se paró frente a Jo y le dijo:

-James es el capitán del equipo, el decide que hacer.

Otro murmullo de asentimientos.

-Pero James no está aquí y creo que el preferiría que entrenáramos sin el a que Slytherin nos ganará en el próximo partido.

-¡Y tu que sabes Lorenwer!

-¡Y tu Black! ¡¿Qué sabes?!

-Quizás un poco más que tu de mi amigo Lorenwer.

-¡Pero no piensas en lo que quiere el equipo!

-Entonces preguntémosles.

-Vale.

Cuando dejaron de mirarse para mirar hacia alrededor, notaron que el estadio estaba totalmente vacío. Jo no pudo evitar reír de lo ridícula que tendría que haberse visto esa discusión entre ellos dos, y no se le escapó el hecho de que Sirius también reía. Se miraron y los dos dijeron a la misma vez:

-Lo siento, yo...

Se echaron a reír de nuevo.

-¿Tregua?-propuso Sirius, tendiéndole la mano.

-Tregua-dijo Jo, mientras apretaba la mano de Sirius con la suya.

…

La noche cayó rápidamente sobre el castillo. Los esperaba el gran banquete de Halloween en el Gran Comedor, por el cual todos estaban muy entusiasmados.

-¡James! ¿Dónde estuviste hoy?-preguntó Sirius a su amigo, mientras corría hasta alcanzar el lugar donde el estaba.

-Por ahí Padfoot-contestó James, con cara de pocos amigos.

-Vale, el señor se las da de calladito ahora.

-¿Evans tiene algo con Jortam?-preguntó James, bruscamente, mientras aceleraba el paso hacia el comedor.

-No que yo sepa, aunque ahora que lo dices…

James se paró en seco, haciendo que Sirius, que iba detrás de el, casi cayera al suelo. Sirius, luego de recuperar estabilidad miró con cara de confusión a su amigo, que solo se limitó a seguir caminando hacia el comedor.

-Hola Jo-dijo Sirius, mientras se sentaba al lado de la aludida.

-Hola Sirius-dijo Jo, con una sonrisa.

-¿Ahora se llevan bien?-preguntó Lily, con cara sorprendida.

-Si Evans, sería bueno que no arruinaras el momento-dijo Sirius.

-Ya, pero la próxima me avisan cuando me tengo que llevar bien con Black y cuando no-dijo Lily.

-Hola Lily-Eric acababa de acercarse hacia la mesa de Gryffindor para saludar a la pelirroja, cosa que James miró de reojo con ira tratando de disimular.

-Hola Eric. ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, gracias. Bueno, era solo para saludarte y decirte si mañana quieres salir a dar una vuelta por los terrenos.

-Vale-dijo Lily, con una sonrisa fingida por tener que estar hablando de sus salidas enfrente a todo el que estuviese por los alrededores.

Luego de que Eric se alejase para ir hasta su mesa, el banquete se dio por iniciado. Había grandes cantidades de comida de la más sabrosa. Todos comieron hasta que no pudieron más. Lily anunció, cuando empezaba el baile de Halloween, que ella saldría a tomar un poco de aire.

-Antes de que alguien me saque el privilegio, ¿bailamos?-dijo Sirius con una reverencia, tendiéndole la mano a Jo.

-Claro-dijo Jo, tomando la mano y dejándose conducir hasta la improvisada pista de baile.

Habían sustituido las largas mesas de las casas por unas más pequeñas que tenían refrescos y dulces de todos los tipos. En el medio de la agrupación de mesas, había un gran círculo en el que la gente bailaba.

Sirius y Jo bailaban muy animadamente cerca de Sam y Remus, que también estaban disfrutando mucho. James, sin poder contener el impulso, había seguido a Lily hacia fuera.

El Gran Comedor, ahora alumbrado por una tenue luz, se sumergió en una oscuridad absoluta y empezaron a surgir fuegos artificiales de todos lados. La gente aplaudía fascinada. En un momento, un fuego artificial formó las palabras "perdón. Y los prefectos apestan", causando las risas de todos, menos algún prefecto demasiado arrogante. Sam entonces supo que esa era la sorpresa de Jake, que le sonreía desde lejos.

…

Lily estaba sentada en un banco en un balcón del castillo, que dejaba apreciar el cielo estrellado y la calma en la superficie del lago. Lily estaba aspirando el frío aire de la noche cuando sintió que alguien se sentaba a su lado.

-¿Se pueden pedir deseos para Halloween Evans?

-No lo se Potter, creo que para eso está Navidad-dijo Lily, con voz inusualmente calmada.- ¿Por qué preguntas?

-Curiosidad-se limitó a decir James.

-Ah, está bien.

-Me dijeron que sales con Jortam, Evans.

-¿Y eso tiene algo de malo?

-No, solo decía. ¿Sales con el entonces?

-Define que es salir Potter.

-Que te invite a dar un paseo, a tomar una cerveza, sin que sea demasiado serio.

-Entonces creo que salimos, bueno por parte.

-¿Por parte?-preguntó extrañado James, mirando los ojos esmeraldas de Lily.

-Porque se supone que luego viene la parte que la chica se besa con el chico y todo eso. Y yo no he besado a Eric ni pienso hacerlo por el momento.

-Ah-James intentó disimular su risa de triunfo con una tos, sin mucho éxito.

-¿De qué te ríes Potter?-preguntó Lily, alzando una ceja.

-De nada Evans, de nada. Pensé que te gustaba Eric.

-Pero si recién lo conozco, ¿cómo me va a gustar? Es un buen tío, gracioso, inteligente, caballero y todo eso pero bueno, recién lo conozco.

-Entonces aun tengo esperanzas-dejó escapar James en voz alta.

-No lo se Potter. Eres un tío extraño. En momentos como este, me caes bien, y tienes suerte ya que podría tirarte del balcón como si nada pero luego eres bastante arrogante.

-¿Y si intentamos por hoy llevarnos bien?

-…

-Vamos Lily, podemos llevarnos bien. Tu misma lo has dicho, ni que yo fuese Slughorn que te va persiguiendo todo el día

-Ese no es el mejor ejemplo que podías poner Potter.

Ambos rieron con ganas. James la miró un rato largo luego de parar de reír hasta que le dijo:

-¿Te gusta bailar Lily?

-No soy la mejor bailarina del mundo, pero si, me gusta.

-¿Me concede esta pieza señorita?-James se paró e hizo una exagerada reverencia y le tendió la mano a Lily, quien aceptó riendo.

-¿Sabes que no hay música Potter verdad? ¿O ya te has vuelto loco?

-Tranquila Lily, creo que me di cuenta que no hay música-dijo James mientras colocaba su mano libre en la cintura de Lily. La pelirroja posó su mano libre en el hombro del muchacho.

-¿Tienes hermanos Lily?-preguntó James en un susurro.

-Una hermana.

-¿Se llevan bien?

-No, ella me detesta y yo tampoco le tengo mucha simpatía con todo lo que me dice pero en fin, es mi hermana. ¿Tú tienes hermanos o hermanas?

-No, soy hijo único. Aunque tengo amigos que son como hermanos para mi.-los dos se seguían meciendo al compás del silencio de la noche.- ¿Vives con tus padres?

-Con mi padre y mi hermana. Mi madre falleció hace un tiempo.- a Lily se le quebró la voz con las últimas palabras. James la estrecho más hacia si y le dijo:

-Lo siento, se que a mucha gente no les gusta que les digan esto pero de verdad, lo siento.

-Gracias James-susurró Lily, mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho del muchacho.- ¿Tu vives con tus padres?

-No, mi padre falleció hace dos años y mi madre viaja por el mundo muy a menudo, entonces vivo con mis abuelos cuando ella no está, o sea casi siempre.

-Lo siento James.

-Bueno, pero no nos tenemos que poner mal ahora-empezó James con voz algo triste, tratando de sonar alegre-Es Halloween, aprovechemos la ocasión y te invito a tomar algo Lily.

-Bueno pero, ¿a dónde vamos a ir?

-Deja que esta noche te guíe Lily. No me mires con esa cara, no te voy a servir como comida del calamar gigante.

Lily sonrió y se dejo llevar por James.


	6. Momentáneamente, no

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no son míos, bueno un par, y tampoco pretendo apropiarme de ellos, no os preocupéis;)**

**Momentáneamente, no. **

Mientras Lily seguía a James por los desiertos y silenciosos corredores del castillo, sentía el murmullo lejano de música proveniente del Gran Comedor. Apenas veía a James en la oscuridad. Su pelo negro se movía rebeldemente con el viento. Cuando se detuvo, le dijo a Lily que cerrara los ojos.

-Sabes, no creo que sea buena idea…

-Que desconfiada que eres Lily, ya te dije que no te voy a llevar con el calamar gigante-dijo James, mirándola con una sonrisa.-Ahora cierra los ojos.

Lily obedeció, no sin antes dirigirle a James una mirada que significaba"llega a pasarme algo Potter, y te aseguro que serás comida para el calamar gigante". James se alejó unos pasos de Lily y comenzó a caminar rápidamente por el pasillo donde se encontraban. Lily quiso abrir sus ojos varias veces para ver que se traía James entre manos. Pero no lo hizo. Prefirió esperar y sorprenderse. Y si que se sorprendió cuando James le dijo que abriera los ojos.

-James¿de dónde...?

-Shh, no hables. Vas a arruinar el momento en que tu quedas sorprendida y yo muy complacido.-James tomó la mano de Lily y con la otra abrió la puerta de madera oscura que había aparecido ante ellos repentinamente.

Cuando Lily traspasó la puerta, no pudo evitar abrir la boca por la sorpresa. Ante ella había un paisaje sorprendente: una vidriera en la que reposaban todas las golosinas más deliciosas que alguien pudiese desear. "El paisaje perfecto", pensó Lily. Con la intensidad que miraba la vidriera parecía que trataba de comer con la vista. James la miraba divertido, sabía que a Lily le iba a gustar. Luego de unos minutos en los que Lily no dejo de mirar la vidriera, decidió mirar alrededor. Estaban en medio de una calle que parecía desierta. Había unas mesas fuera de la tienda de golosinas con sillas con almohadones alrededor. A lo largo de la calle había varias tiendas con diferentes toldos de colores muy llamativos. Lily dirigió la mirada al cielo nocturno lleno de estrellas, en el que posaba una media luna brillante. Luego, fijo su vista en James.

-¿Es posible que en Hogwarts haya...?

-No, esta es una habitación especial en la que aparece detrás de la puerta lo que tu quieres que aparezca. Yo sabía que ibas a querer algo como esto así que…

-¿Me estás llamando gorda James?-preguntó Lily, con falsa voz de enojo.

-No¡que dices Lily! A todo el mundo le gustan los dulces y levantan el animo y…

-Ya lo se James, lo decía en broma-dijo Lily, mientras sonreía.-Gracias por traerme.

-Por nada-dijo James, aliviado de no haber ofendido a Lily.- ¿Quieres pasar?

-Claro, esos chocolates me están llamando.

…

-Oye Jo¿quieres bailar?-un chico alto, de cabello castaño corto y ojos negros acababa de acercarse a la aludida.

-Claro Steve-dijo Jo, mientras se paraba de su asiento y se iba tomada de la mano con Steve a la pista de baile.

-No pongas esa cara Padfoot-dijo Remus.

-¿YO? No pongo ninguna cara Moony-dijo Sirius mientras retiraba su mirada de Jo para dirigirla a su amigo.

-Vamos, que tampoco soy un gilipollas y puedo ver. Se que te gusta Jo.

-Que no, es una tía maja y muy linda, claro. Pero no me gusta¿alguna vez me ha gustado alguien? no, solo me atraen ciertas chicas.

-Pero esta chica tiene todo lo que te gusta combinado. Quidditch, buen cuerpo y Quidditch.-dijo Remus, enumerando con los dedos.

-¡Que me gustan más cosas de las chicas, no solo eso!-dijo Sirius, frunciendo el ceño.

-Si claro-dijo un chico de cabello castaño claro, ojos marrones y algo más bajo y con cuerpo menos trabajado que Sirius y Remus.

-Cállate Peter-dijo Sirius, tomando un vaso de la mesa y vaciando de un trago su contenido.

-¡Pero si es verdad! Y no es malo, eres un chico, a la mayoría les atrae eso.

-Habla por ti Peter-dijo Remus-Pero bueno, me voy. Sam me está llamando.

-Uh, Sam me está llamando-dijeron Sirius y Peter a la vez con voz chillona.

-Muy graciosillos vosotros-dijo Remus, mientras se alejaba.

-¿Y tu Wormtail¿Alguna chica por la vuelta?

-No, ninguna. Hay varias chicas bonitas pero por ahora no me decido por ninguna.

-Ya. ¿Sabes dónde está James?

-No. La última vez que lo vi, estaba saliendo del comedor.

…

-¡Vaya! Nunca había probado chocolate tan delicioso-dijo Lily, saliendo de la tienda de dulces"Dulcinea" con James.

-Si, yo tampoco-agregó James-¿Quieres volver o…?

-No, sigamos. Parece un lugar interesante.

-Vale. Pero primero te quiero mostrar algo. Tenemos que caminar un poco más, pero no es lejos.

Lily sonrió y siguió de nuevo a James por las calles de piedra. Caminaron por menos de cinco minutos cuando James se detuvo y se sentó a orillas de un lago que solo era iluminado por la luz de la luna. Lily se sentó a su lado.

-Generalmente vengo aquí para descargarme de las tensiones-comenzó James, pero al ver la cara de Lily dijo-El quidditch te pone tenso a veces aunque no lo creas.

-Yo no dije nada-dijo Lily con una sonrisa.

James rió junto con Lily. Lily no supo porque lo hizo pero se paró y empujó a James al agua. James fue rápido y la tomó por una punta de su túnica y la arrastró con el. Lily perdió el equilibro y cayó al agua que estaba algo fría. Los dos rieron con ganas y luego de salpicarse un rato y tratar de ahogar al otro, decidieron irse hacia el castillo. Comenzaron el camino de regreso hacia la puerta. Lily se escurría el cabello y James sacudía su cabeza como un perro para tratar de secarse el suyo también.

-¡Potter para ya!

-Bueno, veo que vuelvo a ser Potter-dijo James tristemente.

-Eh, yo no quise decir que…

-No importa Lily. Si quieres que sea Potter, seré Potter.

-Bueno, tampoco te pongas dramático.

-¿Por qué nos llevamos mal?-preguntó James mientras se colocaba las gafas.

-No se¿quizás porque tu ego no entra en tu cabeza?

-Ya. Creo que capté que no te agrado. Pero la pasamos bien ¿a qué si?

-Si, gracias James. Creo que necesitaba esto-dijo Lily mientras se sonrojaba levemente cuando pasaban por la puerta y volvían a los pasillos del castillo.

-Por nada, cuando quieras. ¿Ahora se supone que nos llevamos mal?-preguntó James, con una enigmática sonrisa.

-No lo se James, eso lo decides tu-Lily le sonrió y emprendió camino a la Sala Común.

-¿Entonces tengo esperanzas?-gritó James.

-Ya te dije, eso lo decides tu.

James vio como Lily doblaba por una esquina y sonrió feliz.

…

-Lily no sabes lo que tengo para conta… ¿Por qué estás mojada¿Está lloviendo afuera?-Jo acababa de entrar en la habitación de las chicas de séptimo de Gryffindor.

-No, larga historia. Te cuento luego-dijo Lily mientras tomaba ropa seca y se metía en el baño.

-Como quieras-dijo Jo, mientras se encaminaba hacia la Sala Común. Bajó rápidamente los escalones y se dejó caer en uno de los sillones cercanos al fuego. Alguien estaba acostado boca arriba en el piso al lado de la estufa.

-Jo ¿qué tal?

-Sirius. Bien, no sabía que te gustaba tirarte frente a la estufa para quemarte.

-¿Pero qué…?-Sirius fijo su vista hacia donde miraba Jo, tomó su varita y apagó el fuego que estaba quemando su túnica. Luego se sentó en el suelo mirando directamente a Jo.- ¿Qué tal bailo?-preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Genial-dijo Jo, mientras se recostaba boca abajo, apoyaba sus codos en el sillón y colocaba su cabeza entre sus manos.-Pero Steve baila mejor.

-¿Me estás comparando con Atver?-preguntó Sirius con voz fingida de enfado.

-Si-contestó Jo sonriendo-Me ha invitado a salir.

-Ah, ya.-Sirius trató de disimular su cara de sorpresa hablando en broma teatralmente: -Ahora también me engañas¡que descaro! Eso merece un castigo.

-¿Si¿Y cuál va a ser ese?-preguntó con voz desafiante Jo, mientras se incorporaba a medias y apoyaba sus manos en su cintura.

-No lo se, ya lo pensare luego.

-No sabes pensar Sirius, no inventes-James acababa de entrar a la sala común completamente empapado.

-¿Tienes complejos de comida para el calamar gigante o algo así?-preguntó Sirius alzando una ceja.

-¡James¿estás alimentando al calamar gigante verdad?-dijo Jo, con un brillo especial en los ojos.

-¡Pero que dices¿Cómo va a ser tan gilipollas de alimentarlo de noche cuando el calamar lo puede tragar sin que nadie se entere?-dijo Sirius con voz incrédula.

-Bueno, yo solo decía. Aunque el puede hacer lo que quiera Black-dijo con voz amenazadora Jo.

-No empecemos de nuevo Jo…

-Si tu empezaste yo solo dije que…

James al ver la escena aprovechó para subir rápidamente a su habitación que estaba vacía. Tomó ropa seca y entró en el baño. No podía creer que acababa de ir a la Sala Multipropósito con Lily sin que ella le gritase. Y hasta le había dicho que tenía una oportunidad. Bueno, se lo había insinuado. Sonrió feliz, muy feliz.

…

Octubre dio pasó a un Noviembre mucho más frío y lluvioso. Un sábado, a una semana de que comenzase diciembre, el vestíbulo estaba abarrotado de alumnos que esperaban a salir fuera del castillo.

-Bueno, nos encontramos a las dos en las Tres Escobas ¿vale?

-Si-dijeron Sam Y Jo al unísono, mientras entregaban su permiso para ir a Hogsmeade a Filch.

-¿Han visto a Stella?-preguntó Lily, mientras caminaba con la hierba crujiendo bajo sus pies.

-¡Aquí estoy!

-Stella, por fin-dijo Jo, mientras se frotaba las manos.

-Pero si no demoré tanto. No se quejen.

-Bueno ya. Ahora nos separaremos para ir a comprar los regalos para Navidad, luego nos encontramos a las dos en las Tres Escobas-dijo Sam.

-Vale. Lily, creo que Eric te estaba buscando.

Jo y Sam dirigieron una mirada curiosa a su amiga. Sabían que Lily trataba de evitar a Eric a toda costa, aunque no sabían muy bien porque.

-Ah…eh bueno ya nos veremos en Hogsmeade supongo-dijo Lily, con una fingida sonrisa.

-No te gusta Eric¿verdad?-preguntó Stella en voz baja.

-Es un buen tío…

-Pero…

-No lo se. Aun no lo conozco mucho.

-Está bien

-Bueno chicas me voy con Steve, nos vemos-dijo Jo alegremente mientras se alejaba de sus amigas hasta alcanzar a Steve.

-¿De verdad le gusta ese tío?-preguntó Lily incrédula.

-No lo se, mientras esté bajo el efecto de un niño luego de ver a Papá Noel creo que si-dijo Sam sonriendo.

Lily, Sam y Stella rieron con ganas.

-Prongs¿vamos a Honeydukes o a las Tres Escobas?

-No lo se Moony, donde vosotros queráis-contestó James distraídamente mientras entraban al pueblo de Hogsmeade.

-Llamando a James-dijo Peter.

-Vale, vamos a Honeydukes pero luego tengo que ir a la lechucería, olvide mandarle una carta a mi madre.

-Oye Prongs, estás raro-declaró Sirius, con voz preocupada.

-Que no me pasa nada, vamos a Honeydukes, luego a alguna tienda para comprar algún regalo navideño, yo voy a la lechucería y luego a las Tres Escobas ¿vale?-dijo James con voz cansada.

-Eso de la lechucería me suena a cuento-dijo Sirius en voz baja a Remus.

…

-¡Lily!

-Ah, hola Eric-dijo Lily, fingiendo una sonrisa que más que sonrisa era una mueca extraña.

-¿Qué haces por aquí?-preguntó Eric con interés, mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

-Compro regalos para Navidad-dijo Lily mientras salía de una tienda de libros con varias bolsas en las manos.

-Ah, vale

-Bueno Eric tengo que irme, tengo que comprar unas cosas más y luego reunirme con mis amigas, te veo luego-dijo Lily rápidamente mientras se alejaba rápidamente de Eric sin dejarle tiempo para decir algo más.

¿Por qué no quería pasar tiempo con Eric? El era bueno, la quería pero había algo que a ella no le permitía disfrutar verdaderamente de su compañía. Quizás era porque Eric la vivía buscando en el castillo y todo el tiempo le pedía para salir. En algún momento del pasado hubiera encontrado el gesto algo tierno pero ahora lo encontraba insoportable que no le dejaran un poco de espacio para ella. Cuando iba a entrar a Honeydukes, una voz detrás de ella la hizo detenerse.

-Déjame ayudarte con esas bolsas Evans.

-Ah Potter, eres tú-dijo Lily con voz algo sorprendida. Últimamente Potter no la acosaba por todos lados como antes.

-¿Ahora eres Papá Noel de Hogwarts o algo así?-dijo James tomando las bolsas que Lily cargaba, que eran bastantes.

-Jo, j ojo. ¿Qué tal? He estado practicando y no se me va tan mal-dijo Lily sonriendo.

-Se te va bien-dijo James riendo-¿Vas a comprar más cosas todavía?

-Unos dulces-dijo Lily mientras miraba en unos estantes de la tienda los dulces más raros.

Luego de elegir varios dulces, salieron de la tienda y James invitó a Lily a tomar una cerveza de mantequilla en las Tres Escobas.

-Vale-dijo Lily mientras miraba su reloj de pulsera.- Dentro de media hora me voy a encontrar con Sam y Stella ahí.

-Y yo con Sirius, Remus y Peter-dijo James.

Caminaron un rato corto hasta que llegaron a la puerta de las Tres Escobas. James sostuvo la puerta para que Lily pasara con una sonrisa que Lily le devolvió, con un murmullo que sonaba como: "limítate a entrar Potter", pero James en el fondo sabía que significaba: "Gracias James. Eres tan guapo tierno, caballero…

-¿Eres el nuevo portero o algo así Potter?-la voz de Lily lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Solo para ti Evans-dijo James, mientras soltaba la puerta sin desviar la mirada de los ojos de Lily y le daba de lleno en la cara a ¿Eric?

-¡Potter!-gritó Lily, señalando a la puerta.

-Eh, lo siento-dijo James, mientras contenía la risa.

-¿Estás bien Eric?-preguntó Lily, mientras se acercaba al chico.

-Si, pero no dejes solo a Potter Lily, te está esperando-dijo Eric con una mirada llena de odio hacia James, mientras se tocaba la nariz.

-Pero no salgo con el-dijo Lily, enojada, lo que significaba "preparaos para la catástrofe"

-¡Noo¿Por eso el lleva tus bolsas verdad?

-Vete a la mierda Jortam-dijo James, mientras apoyaba las bolsas en el piso.

-Oh, discúlpame Potter, vete con tu novia, ya los dejo tranquilos, veo que eso es lo que ella quiso desde el principio-dijo Eric, sacándose el abrigo y arremangándose la túnica. Varios alumnos de Hogwarts alrededor miraban la escena, llenos de curiosidad por lo que pasaría a continuación.

James ya se iba a abalanzar hacia donde estaba Eric para que se callara pero Lily fue más rápida, y le dio una bofetada a Eric que le dio vuelta la cara.

-Déjame en paz Eric, si no quieres que te deje sin dientes-dijo Lily, entrecerrando los ojos, llena de ira. Luego se dio media vuelta, y vio que James la miraba con admiración. No pudo evitar sonreírle, y luego cuando iba a tomar sus bolsas, James se adelantó y miró a todo el mundo alrededor.

-¿Ustedes que miráis¡Vuelvan a sus conversaciones sobre las navidades y los regalos y no molestéis! Y tu Jortam, no la vuelvas a molestar-agregó, con una mirada amenazante hacia Eric.

Eric seguía quieto, con la boca abierta por la sorpresa y rojo por la vergüenza e ira. James-cargado con las bolsas de Lily-y Lily se fueron a sentar hasta una mesa cerca de la ventana. James pidió dos cervezas y luego miró a Lily directamente a sus ojos.

-¿Estás bien?

-Si, aunque nunca imaginé que Eric fuera semejante gilipollas para creer que yo no quería salir con el por ti.

-Aquí tienen sus cervezas muchachos-una de las mujeres que servía en el bar. acababa de acercarse a ellos con dos cervezas.

Lily iba a pagar su cerveza pero James con un gesto de la mano le dijo que pagaría el. Lily sonrió, pero su mente empezó a maquinar a toda velocidad. ¿Eso era una cita¿Con Potter? No, no podía ser. ¡Con cualquiera menos con Potter! Bueno, tampoco cualquiera, pero de todas formas no podía creer que estuviera ahí, sentada frente a James sin insultarle. Y James pareció leerle el pensamiento.

-Tranquila Lily, no es una cita ni nada. Simplemente estamos tomando una cerveza esperando a nuestros amigos.

-Ya. ¿Sabes? No me caes mal Potter, bueno, por lo menos fuera del horario de clases, y cuando no me persigues y me acosas para que salga contigo-dijo Lily.

-¡Yo no te acoso! Puede ser que te persiga un poco pero solo porque me gustas.

-¿Y por qué te gusto Potter?-preguntó Lily, algo sonrojada. No podía ser que le gustara a Potter, bueno, eso explicaba porque el la perseguía pero de todas maneras no podía ser.

-¿Y por qué no puedes gustarme?-preguntó James, luego de tomar de su botella de cerveza.

-No lo se. No soy lo que se dice simpática, eso lo tienes que saber tu más que nadie. Ni soy guapa, ni guay ni nada de eso-dijo Lily, enumerando con los dedos.

-Eres una mentirosa. Eres simpática a tu manera y tienes gran personalidad, que es lo que más me gusta de ti, además de tus ojos, claro-declaró James, sin una pizca de vergüenza.

-Eh, bueno. Igualmente no lo entiendo, enserio-dijo Lily, tomando de su botella.

-Creo que ha quedado claro que…

-¡Prongs! Y esta linda chi… ¡¿Evans?!-Sirius acababa de llegar con un par de bolsas acompañado de los merodeadores, Arnold y Jake.

-Si, soy yo Black, no una banshee-dijo Lily, alzando una ceja.

-Vale, esto es un sueño o algo así…-dijo Sirius, mientras se sentaba al lado de James, sacudiendo la cabeza.- ¡Pero Evans sigue estando aquí¿Qué pasa?

-Lógica Sirius, lógica-Jo acababa de abrirse camino hasta donde estaban sus amigos.-No es Lily. ¡Lily, eres tú!

-Un aplauso para Jo. Ahora ahórrense esta escenilla y arrimen una mesa y sentaos todos sin decir nada-dijo Lily, con impaciencia.

Todos asintieron, demasiado sorprendidos para replicar. Se sentaron y se quedaron mirando a Lily y James con tales expresiones que Lily, algo enojada dijo:

-¡Que no somos piezas de museo¿Cómo te fue con Steve, Jo?

-Bien, genial-Jo salió d su transe y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

-¿Y Sam y Stella?

-Estaban viniendo-dijo Remus con voz calmada-Estaban en la biblioteca leyendo un libro sobre…

-Vale, entendimos el punto-dijo Sirius, con un gesto de restarle importancia al asunto.-Así que saliste con Atver, Jo.

-Si-dijo Jo, distraídamente.

-¿Qué se les ofrece muchachos?

-Madam Rosmerta ¡qué placer!-exclamó Sirius, al ver a la mujer.

-¡Joven Black!-exclamó Madam Rosmerta con una sonrisa.- ¡Y James Potter!-añadió al ver a James.-Hoy tienen compañía ¿eh¡Y miren ahí están también los mellizos Grelson!

-Si Rosmerta-afirmó Sirius con una sonrisa-Tráenos por favor-Sirius contó rápidamente cuantos eran en la mesa-cinco cervezas de mantequilla, bueno siete porque ya vienen unas amigas y para mí lo de siempre-añadió, con una guiñada.

-Vale-afirmó Rosmerta con una sonrisa, antes de darse vuelta para dirigirse a la barra.

-¿Y qué es lo de siempre para ti Black?-preguntó Jo, alzando una ceja.

-Es un secreto.

-Si, debe de ser batido de frutas o algo así-murmuró Jo, con una sonrisa.

-Si, muy graciosa Lorenwer pero para que sepas…

-Ya paren vosotros-Sam acababa de llegar acompañada de Stella-Siempre peleando ¿eh?

-¡Sam¡Stella! Por fin-dijo Lily, mirando a sus amigas.-Siéntense por aquí.

-Bueno, aquí tengo lo de ustedes chicos-dijo Rosmerta, apoyando todas las botellas en la mesa.

Todos pagaron y comenzaron a hablar animadamente. Jo y Sirius de vez en cuando comenzaban una discusión, que era cortada rápidamente por sus amigos.

…

-¿Ahora te vas a dignar a contarme que hacías con Evans?-preguntó Sirius, sentado frente al fuego con James al lado.

James le contó rápidamente lo que había pasado, sin muchos detalles. Sabía que sino Sirius lo molestaría de por vida.

-Primero la sigues cuando sale con Jortam y faltas a práctica de quidditch, luego lo de la Sala Multipropósito y ahora esto. Si no te conociera diría que vais enserio-dijo Sirius, mientras terminaba unos deberes.

-Pero es que me gusta Evans¿Cuándo lo vas a aceptar?

-Cuando Quejicus se lavé el pelo, creeré en todo, te lo aseguro.

Los dos amigos rieron con ganas. Luego de un buen rato, cuando por fin dejaron de reír, Sirius habló.

-¿Qué tal estará Snape luego de haber probado los caramelos de moco?

-No lo se. ¿Algo verde?-dijo James.

Los dos amigos volvieron a reír con ganas. Sintieron un ruido proveniente de la ventana y miraron. Enseguida vieron que en la oscuridad total del exterior, había una lechuza que golpeaba con el pico el vidrio de la ventana. Sirius abrió la ventana, y su lechuza, Arisma, entró volando para posarse en su hombro.

…

-Mmm, Black solo, que tentador-Jo acababa de entrar a la sala común acompañada de Lily, ya pasada la medianoche.

-¿Qué hacen despiertas a estas horas?-preguntó Sirius, sin quitar la mirada de un pergamino que tenía delante de sus ojos.

-¿Y qué haces tu Black?-preguntó Lily, mientras se sentaba en una butaca de espaldas al fuego, mirando a Sirius extrañada. Jo se sentó al lado de Sirius en un sillón.

-Leo-se limitó a decir Sirius.

-Ah, vale. Creo que es la hora en la que Black empieza a hacer cosas pocos comunes-comentó Jo, tratando de ver que leía Sirius, quien rápidamente escondió la carta en su mochila.

-Para Jo-susurró Lily a su amiga, mirando a Sirius preocupada.- ¿Hay algo en lo que podamos ayudarte Black?

-No, no os preocupéis-dijo Sirius, restándole importancia al asunto, aunque su voz sonaba muy apagada.

-¡Vamos! Dentro de todo, somos tus eh… compañeras de clase-dijo Jo, algo torpemente.

-Es que he recibido una carta de mi tía, y parece que la cosa no se ve bien-dijo Sirius, mirando hacia el suelo.

-Bueno, nosotras no tenemos derecho a…

-Lily, déjalo descargarse-dijo Jo, mientras le palmeaba amistosamente el brazo a Sirius.

-Yo mejor los dejo solos. Cualquier cosa que necesites Black, me avisas¿vale? Que duerman bien-Lily se paró y se encaminó hasta la escalera que conducía a su habitación.

-¿Qué pasa Sirius?-preguntó Jo.

…

-Lily,¿podemos hablar?

-No Eric, no me apetece hablar contigo-dijo Lily, mientras aumentaba la velocidad a medida que caminaba.

-Pero espera Lily-dijo Eric, mientras corría para alcanzarla.

-Ya te dijo que no Jortam-Sirius acababa de aparecer en el pasillo, en el que transitaban pocos alumnos.

-Tu no te metas Black-dijo Eric, con rabia.

-Me meto si quiero pedazo de gili…

-Ya Sirius, déjalo-dijo Lily, cortándole la frase. Tomó del brazo a Sirius, y tiró de el para conducirlo hasta el Gran Comedor.

Sirius forcejeaba para intentar zafarse de la mano de Lily e ir a moler a golpes a Eric, que estaba diciendo algo como" y ahora con Black¿qué eres¿El segundo de Potter?"

-Que fuerza que tienes mujer-dijo Sirius, frotándose con una mano el brazo, cuando por fin Lily lo soltó ya sentados en la mesa de Gryffindor en el Gran Comedor.

-¿Estás mejor?

-Si, gracias por lo de ayer-dijo Sirius, con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué de ayer?-James acababa de acercarse a ellos en la mesa.

-No te pongas celoso Prongs-dijo Sirius, con una guiñada.-No vaya a ser que nos sigas a nosotros también…

-¿Qué quieres decir con también?-preguntó Lily, ya imaginándose de que se trataba.

…

Buenoo, nunca hice esto de agregar algo en el final, así que aquí va xD.

Muchsisisisiisisisimas gracias por sus reviews!! Me ponen más que contenta, me alegro que les este gustando la historia y que la sigan leyendo y eso: ). Aquí les contesto:

Elii Evans- Bueno Eli, muchas gracias por tu review. Me alegro mucho que te hayan hecho reír los diálogos. Ya estoy siguiendo tu historia de Sweet Seventeen, que de paso, está muy buena;)

tsu Asakura- PERO MUCHAS, MUUCHAS GRACIAS: ). Todos tus reviews me encantan, me pone muy contenta que sigas la historia y que te guste como he pintado a los personajes. Son de mucha ayuda tus reviews, de verdad, muuuchas graciasss. Y me gusta que me dejes tantos reviews con tu opinión, me ponen más que contenta: D.

Arianita Black- muchas gracias por tu interés, de verdadd. Me pone muy contenta que estés esperando el otro capp, espero que este te guste mucho ¿vale? Últimamente no ando con mucho tiempo para leer fics, pero te prometo que ahora mismo voy a leer los tuyos y dejar review ¿vale? Ya los he leído por parte, pero lo que pasa es qe nunca me da tiempo para comentarlos.

Rai-Potter-muchas gracias por tu comentario. : ) espero que te guste mucho este capitulo;)

LiLy-EvAnS17-Me alegro que te hayas reído mucho: ). Muchas gracias por tu comment.

Mar!aa-gracias tocaya: ) espero que te guste el capitulo.

the american girl :)-thank you soo much) I am glad you are enjoying it.

Mi-x-LuBrE-x-CaLa- muchas gracias por tu comentario. Espero que te guste el cap y pronto voy a poner el otro: ).


	7. Navidad

**DISCLAIMER: Varios personajes no son míos, pertenecen a personas poderosas que ni siquiera leen este mensaje, así que no se para que lo escribo el disclaimer **

**AVISO IMPORTANTE: HE AGREGADO UNA PARTE AL CAPÍTULO UNO QUE SE ME HABÍA OLVIDADO. **

**  
Navidad**

-Eh, nada¿qué iba a querer decir?-dijo Sirius, con voz nerviosa.

-No se, dime tu Black-dijo Lily, frunciendo el ceño.

-El no quiere decir nada Lily, son chorradas que el dice-dijo James, mirando a Sirius con rabia.

-No te metas Potter. Dime Black o…

-Vamos Lily, que no es nada-dijo Sirius, tratando de sonar despreocupado.

-Mira Black, quiero que me digas ¿si?Si no hablas, tu escoba sufrirá algunos daños. Además, se que tiene que ver conmigo.

-Vamos Lily, se razonable. Si ya sabes que es de ti no preguntes más-dijo Sirius, aterrandose con la sola idea de que alguien tocase su escoba además de el.

-Con más razón tiene que preguntar-Sam acababa de unirse a la conversación. Habló con voz tranquila, con los ojos fijos en James.

-¡Está bien! Te vi paseando con Eric por los terrenos ¿vale? No fue mi intención-dijo James, dándose por vencido.

-Si, no era tu intención-murmuró Sirius.

-Ya ayudaste bastante Sirius, ahora cállate-dijo James, apretando los puños.-Enserio Lily, yo iba a practica de quidditch y te vi con el y sin querer escuché.

-Nunca se ve sin querer Potter. Y bueno, ya pasó, tampoco hay que hacer tanto drama. Eric resultó ser un gilipollas, así que si aun quisiese salir con el o algo si me molestaría, pero hoy me levanté de buen humor, no lo arruinen-dijo Lily, mientras untaba mermelada en una tostada.

James y Sirius se miraron aliviados. El primero aflojó los puños y el segundo se pasó la mano por la frente con un silbido suave de alivio.

-¿Y Jo?-preguntó Lily a Sam, ignorando las disculpas de James y Sirius entre ellos y las que le dirigían a ella.

-Haciendo una escenita con Steve por allá-Sam señaló la puerta del Gran Comedor, donde una chica de cabello castaño ondulado estaba besando a un chico y diciéndole cosas al oído, mientras el chico se reía. Sirius miró rápidamente y frunció el entrecejo.

-Jo si que no pierde el tiempo-Stella acababa de sentarse al lado de Sam, mirando la escena que muchos alumnos miraban también.

-No, para nada-dijo Sirius, amargamente-Tengo que irme a eh…estudiar.

-Buen chiste Black, pero dilo con más gracia-dijo Lily, mientras tomaba un sorbo de té. Pero Sirius no la escuchó, ya se había parado y había traspasado la puerta del Gran Comedor, pechando no muy disimuladamente a Steve.

-¿Qué le pasa a este tío?-preguntó Stella, mirando a Sam.-Bueno, tengo que irme a mi mesa, os veo luego.

-¡Stella!-gritó un chico de mediana estatura y pelo castaño claro. Acababa de entrar corriendo por la puerta del Gran Comedor, y parecía cansado.

-¡Peter!-exclamó Stella, parando en seco y mirando al chico con una sonrisa.- ¿Cómo va?

-Bien, bien. Bueno, me voy a sentar mejor. Nos vemos luego así me ayudas con ese asunto ¿vale?-jadeó Peter.

-Claro-dijo Stella con una sonrisa, mientras emprendía su camino de nuevo.

-¿Eres amiga de Stella?-preguntó Remus, que acababa de sentarse a la mesa.

-Si-afirmó Peter, moviendo la cabeza de arriba abajo enérgicamente, mientras untaba manteca en una tostada.

-Ah, no lo sabía-contestó Remus, girando su cabeza para ver a James que estaba a su lado.- ¿Viste a Sirius?

-Se fue –dijo James, sin desviar su mirada de Lily.-Dijo que iba a estudiar.

-Entonces va a hacer algo que no quiere que nosotros sepamos que es.

-¿Y Black?-Jo acababa de llegar, se había despedido de Steve en la entrada, donde el tomó el camino hacia el campo de quidditch.

-Se fue por ahí-contestó Lily, notando la mirada de James y pegándole en la cabeza con la palma de su mano para que desviara la mirada.

-¿Por ahí¿Dónde?

-No lo sabemos. Dijo que iba a estudiar, pero estudiar va contra su naturaleza-dijo Remus, mirando a Jo con una sonrisa-¿Cómo va todo con Steve?

-Genial-dijo Jo, pero sin mucha emoción-Necesito hablar con Black¿no saben dónde puede estar?

-No, se debe de haber ido por ahí a tomar aire o algo. La última vez que lo vimos cruzó la puerta del Gran Comedor y se fue-dijo James, hablando con voz distraída.- ¿Cuándo era la próxima práctica Jo?

-Si tu no lo sabes que eres el capitán, menos yo James-dijo Jo, mirándolo extrañada. Tengo una memoria bastante mala. Una vez olvidé el nombre de mi tía, y de uno de mis primos y de…

-Entendimos el punto Jo, gracias-dijo Lily, mirando a su amiga, con una sonrisa fingida.

-Lily¿puedes leerme que dice aquí?-le dijo Sam a Lily, mostrándole un trozo de pergamino.

-¿Es algo de runas?-preguntó Remus.

-No, es letra normal. ¿No puedes leer Sam?-preguntó Lily extrañada.

-No se que me pasa, tengo la vista algo nublada.

-Quizás necesites lentes-opinó Peter.

-Si, debe de ser eso. Pero por ahora Lily¿me lees lo que dice en el pergamino? No uso el _oculus reparo _porque olvidé mi varita.

-"En los bosques de Gran Bretaña se pueden encontrar los "Frotanglos", pequeños animales de cinco patas que el mayor tamaño que pueden alcanzar los machos es de un metro y las hembras de medio. Son unas criaturas muy difíciles de distinguir, ya que logran mimetizarse en el ambiente en que se encuentran con gran facilidad, pero generalmente son rojos ya que…"

-Gracias Lily-dijo Sam, mientras se paraba y tomaba el pergamino de las manos de Lily-Me voy a estudiar, nos vemos.

-Ella no miente-aseguró Peter.

…

-¡Eh¡Black!

-Ah, tu-contestó Sirius, volviendo nuevamente su mirada hacia el cielo estrellado.

-¡Te vas a congelar!-gritó Jo, mientras se acercaba más a Sirius.

-…

-¡Está casi nevando Black! Vuelve al castillo antes de enfermarte, tenemos partidos de quidditch por ganar.

-Señorita solidaria solo piensa en ganar y no en como están los demás. Vete con James y todo el equipo y déjame solo ¿vale?-dijo Sirius, algo molesto.

-Vamos Black, sabes que no lo dije por eso-murmuró Jo, sentándose en el pasto a su lado.

-No pareció así, créeme.

-Perdón, fui una idiota. Lo que pasa es que quería hacerte volver al castillo. Vamos a la Sala Común y hablamos más tranquilos¿qué te parece?-murmuró Jo.

-Ve tú al castillo. Seguro que Atver ya ha delegado a un par de Ravenclaws para que te busquen.

-¿Qué te pasa Sirius?-preguntó Jo enojada.

-Nada, sencillamente nada.

-Vamos, solo por hoy no me enojaré contigo ni nada. Dime que te pasa.

-No lo se. Soy un idiota supongo.

-Bueno, eso se sabe… eh digo, vamos¿por qué crees que eres un idiota?

-Porque lo que voy a hacer ahora me va a costar caro-Sirius acercó su cara a la de Jo, y posó sus labios sobre los de ella. El sonrió cuando ella le correspondió y siguió besándola. Luego de unos segundos se separaron y Jo trataba de esconder sin éxito su sonrisa.

-No puedo creer que lo hayas hecho.

-Y bueno, me iba a arrepentir toda mi vida de no hacerlo-dijo Sirius, encogiéndose de hombros con una sonrisa.-Resultó mejor de lo que esperaba.

-Mira Black, no te voy a negar que eres un tío guay, aunque algo engreído, y guapo. Pero yo ahora estoy con Steve, somos novios y no me parece bien lo que acabo de hacer. Así que prefiero que sigamos siendo amigos y que esto no cambie nada, pero nada más-dijo Jo, con voz calmada.

-Ya-dijo Sirius, parándose-Creo que he perdido, ya me iré acostumbrando.

-Pero espera Sirius-gritó Jo. Pero Sirius no le hizo caso. Caminó rápidamente hacia la puerta del castillo, mientras finas gotas de lluvia empezaban a caerle en el rostro.

…

Y pasaron las semanas mientras la nieve cubría el castillo. Se acercaba la época del año en que muchos alumnos de Hogwarts se iban a sus hogares, otros estaban aliviados de terminar por fin el trimestre, los de séptimo cansados de todo el trabajo que habían tenido los últimos meses, James y Lily seguían cumpliendo con el cargo que les otorgaba el premio anual, pero por sobre todo, todos estaban muy contentos de que viniese la navidad.

-¿Te vas a ir a tu casa en Navidad Sam?-preguntó Lily, tristemente sentada en la sala común con William en su regazo.

-Si, ya sabes que la navidad es la única fiesta que paso en familia y eso. Además, voy a aprovechar para ver algún piso que pueda comprar para luego mudarme-dijo Sam, mientras se colocaba sus nuevas gafas de lente rectangular, con borde negro.- ¿Qué tal me quedan?

-Te quedan genial-dijo Lily, con una sonrisa.

-Gracias. ¿Por dónde está Jo?

-Debe de estar buscando a Sirius o algo así.

-¿Por qué buscando a Sirius?-preguntó James que acababa de acercarse hasta ellas. Se sentó al lado de Lily-William. ¿Cómo estás?-preguntó James, acariciando al gato.

-Eh, cómprate un gato Potter.

-¿Te molesta que toque a William, Evans?

-Ya paren vosotros-dijo Sam, con voz calmada como siempre-Voy a buscar a Jo.

-¿Por qué buscando a Sirius?-volvió a preguntar James, cuando Sam ya había subido las escaleras que conducían hacia los cuartos.

-Tú lo debes de saber Potter.

-Ah, lo del beso.

-Si, algo así, Black la evita.

-Pero si ella le correspondió que era lo que el quería¿por qué?

-No lo se Potter. Pregúntale a tu amigo. Lo que pasa es que ella le contó a Steve lo que pasó, y el dijo que quería que se tomaran un tiempo, a Jo no le importó demasiado pero en fin…

-Que idiota Atver. Tampoco el es ningún santo.

-¿A qué te refieres?-preguntó Lily, alzando una ceja.

-Que no es santo. El también ha tenido sus rollos con tías de Ravenclaw y Slytherin, principalmente.

-Pero no mientras estaban juntos-dijo Lily, con impaciencia.- ¿O sí?

-Eh, no sabe no contesta-dijo James, algo nervioso.

-Habla Potter.

-Que bueno, hay varias tías detrás de el, y el no hace nada por alejarlas. Y tampoco lo hacía cuando estaba de novio con Jo.

-Es interesante lo que dices James-Jo acababa de entrar por el retrato y había escuchado todo.-Creo que necesito un poco de ayuda entonces. Steve me ha pedido que volvamos.

…

-Steve, mañana vamos a la decoración del Gran Salón ¿no?-preguntó Jo, mientras se sentaba al lado de el aludido en un pupitre.

-Tengo un par de cosas por hacer…

-Vamos, por favor-dijo Jo, poniendo cara de niña buena.

-Vale, vamos-dijo Steve, mientras acercaba su rostro al de ella.

…

-Bueno chicos, formen sus grupos por favor y practiquen el ejercicio de la página 60-dijo el Profesor Jufter, mientras se sentaba en su asiento detrás de un escritorio lleno de pergaminos.

-Hola Lily-dijo James, mientras se sentaba al lado de la pelirroja.

-Potter.

-Podrías ser más expresiva-dijo James, mientras la miraba fijamente y comenzaba a quedarse en su trance habitual al quedar mirando a Lily.

-Potter, me está molestando bastante que hagas eso, parece que no has visto a una chica en toda tu vida-dijo Lily irritada.

-A una chica como tu seguro-dijo James, sonriendo-Hoy vas a la decoración del Gran Salón ¿no?

-Eh, si, creo. Aunque solo para acompañar a Stella.

-Y a mi-dijo James, con una guiñada.

-No confundas leones con gatos Potter-dijo Lily, mientras escribía algo en un pedazo de pergamino y lo doblaba.-Pásaselo a Jo.

…

-¡Black! Por fin-dijo Lily, dejando un frasco sobre una mesa, donde había pequeñas luces tintineando.

-¿Qué querías Evans?-preguntó Sirius, mirando el gran árbol de navidad que había detrás de Lily.

-Eh, necesito un poco de tu ayuda.

-No mientas, para eso estoy seguro de que está James.

-Pero tu me caes un poquitititito mejor que el. Vamos Black, he oído que cantas unos villancicos geniales. Podrías ayudarnos a encantar las armaduras para que canten y eso.

-Vale, me quedo aquí sentado. Cuando necesiten de mí, me dicen-dijo Sirius, mientras tomaba una silla y se sentaba.

-Buen chico-dijo Lily, sonriendo.-Potter, eso no va ahí, va en el otro extremo.

Sirius miró como todos a su alrededor arreglaban el árbol, pero su atención se desvió hacia donde estaban una chica alta, de cabello ondulado castaño, abrazando a un chico. Pero lo que pasó a continuación transcurrió muy rápido.

-Vamos Steve, no me animo a subir sola.

-Vale Jo, subo contigo. Cuidado con esos escalones que están algo flojos.

Jo y Steve subieron unas escaleras hasta un escalon que los dejó cerca de la punta de uno de los árboles navideños.

-Que vista-dijo Jo, mirando hacia abajo y haciendo un gesto disimulado con su pulgar .

-Si-dijo Steve, mientras se acercaba a Jo.

-¿Sabes algo Steve? Creo que quedas mejor abajo-dijo Jo, mientras se separaba de Steve unos centímetros.

-¿De que hablas?-preguntó el, extrañado.

-De que quedas mejor abajo-dicho esto, Jo estiró sus brazos y empujó a Steve por el pecho. Steve cayó de las escaleras, gritando por el terror. Pero abajo lo esperaba una pequeña piscina de estiércol del dragón.

-Creo que te hace falta un baño Steve-dijo Jo, mientras con un gesto de su varita hacia que al aludido lo golpearan varias bolas de nieve en la cara.

Jo bajó las escaleras y cuando estuvo al lado de Steve le dijo en un susurro algo alto:

-La próxima piensa mejor la idea de besarte con una Slytherin en mis narices.

-Muy bien, muy bien ¿qué es este escándalo?-dijo el Profesor Jufter, saliendo de detrás de uno de los árboles navideños, que supervisaba la decoración del Gran Salón.

-Atver se ha creído Papá Noel y ha querido hacer aparecer un poco de nieve –dijo Remus, que se había acercado hasta el profesor, en un murmullo.-Que falta de respeto profesor.

-Tienes razón Remus, creo que tú podrás encargarte de esto mientras yo llevo a Atver al despacho del director ¿no?-dijo el profesor Jufter a Remus, con una sonrisa y una guiñada. Remus era su alumno favorito.

-Claro Profesor, no se preocupe-dijo Remus, haciendo desaparecer con un simple movimiento de varita, gran cantidad de nieve.-Creo que la Profesora Sprout aprovechará este estiércol

…

-Estuviste genial Jo-dijo Lily, alegremente, mientras se acostaba en su cama.

-Gracias, pero James, Sam, Remus y tu me ayudaron mucho-dijo Jo, mientras se ataba el pelo en un rodete, ya con el pijama puesto.-Voy a la Sala un rato ¿vale?

Jo bajó los escalones de dos en dos y se sentó estilo indio, enfrente al fuego, al lado de un chico de cabello castaño y ojos grises.

-Estuvo genial eso que le hiciste a Atver.

-Si, se lo merecía el cabrón-dijo Jo, con una sonrisa, sin desviar su vista del fuego.

-¿Es verdad lo de que estuvo con una Slytherin a la vez de que estaba contigo?

-Si-se limitó a decir Jo, para nada decepcionada o triste.

-Que gilipollas, te tenía a ti y se va con una Slytherin, ni que estuvieran buenas-dijo Sirius, mientras reía amargamente.

-¿Ahora me vas a volver a hablar?

-Te estoy hablando.

-Ya.

-Pero quizás te hable un poco más…aunque estoy enojado

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no me pediste ayuda para poner a Atver en ridículo, pero te perdono, claro.

…

-¡Lily! Levántate de una vez.

-No me grites en el oído mamá-dijo Lily, mientras se tapaba la cara con su sabana.

-Vamos Lily, es navidad. Mira, tienes regalos…Y CHOCOLATE.

Lily no lo pensó dos veces cuando escucho la última palabra. Se levantó rápidamente de su cama y fue a desenvolver sus regalos.

-¡Gracias por la música Lily!-dijo Jo, muy contenta.-Ahora que tengo el aparato con que se escucha la música, voy a poder escuchar los cassetes. ¡Hasta lo pronuncié bien¡Ah Lily, no tenías que regalarme más nada! Está ropa está genial. Gracias-dijo Jo, mientras abrazaba a su amiga.-Abre mi regalo, creo que te gustará.

-¡Gracias Jo! Está genial-dijo Lily, mientras le sonreía muy feliz.

…

-Bueno Prongs, que mejor que almorzar con tus enemigos preferidos-murmuró Sirius entre risas, mientras se sentaban en una mesa ocupada por los alumnos que se quedaban en el castillo a pasar la Navidad y los profesores.-Slughorn y Jortam, sencillamente exquisito.

-Genial, sencillamente genial.

Disfrutaron de un banquete genial, lleno de las comidas más ricas y variadas. Luego de charlas cálidas, varias risas y miradas gélidas impartidas entre James y Eric, los alumnos se levantaron de la mesa y se fueron hacia sus salas comunes.

-Jo,¿me acompañas a dar una vuelta?-preguntó Sirius, mientras le pasaba el brazo por el hombro a Jo.

-Vamos-dijo Jo, con una sonrisa. Se fueron caminando animadamente hacia los terrenos cubiertos de nieve.

-Yo me voy a ver a Anna-dijo Remus, con una sonrisa, mientras se alejaba por un pasillo cercano.-Prometí ayudarle con unas transformaciones.

-Nos quedamos solos Evans-dijo James con una sonrisa.

-Si¿y¿Me tengo que sentir especial?-preguntó Lily, de mala gana.

-No, pero mira hacia arriba.

…


	8. Espontaneidad ante todo

**DISCLAIMER: Lo he dicho varias veces, los personajes que no reconozcáis si son míos ¿vale? Los otros ya saben que no.**

Agradecimientos al final : )

**Espontaneidad ante todo. **

-¿Peeves?-preguntó Lily, mientras miraba hacia arriba.

-¿Peeves? No Lily... ¡¿Pero que demonios haces aquí Peeves?!-dijo James, mientras miraba hacia arriba.-Hubiera jurado que había un muerdago-murmuró para si mismo tan bajo que Lily, estando a escasos centímetros de el, no lo escuchó.

-¡Corre Potter, no preguntes!-gritó Lily, mientras tomaba a James por el brazo y tiraba de el, mientras corría sin un rumbo fijo.

Peeves los miró con una de sus sonrisas maliciosas y empezó a seguirlos a toda velocidad, mientras les tiraba bolas de nieve y todo tipo de objetos y gritaba cosas como" corre Potty corre, que Peeves va a estar esperándote"

Luego de haber perdido de vista a Peeves, se dieron cuenta que se encontraban enfrente al lago. James miró a Lily, mientras se ponía en el estomago una mano y respiraba con dificultad.

-Si que corres Evans.

-Peeves...nos hubiese...hecho muñecos de...nieve si no-dijo Lily, mientras trataba de recobrar el aliento

**-**Maldito Peeves-murmuró James.

Luego de estar un rato tratando de volver a respirar normalmente, rieron con ganas. James no se lo pensó mucho y se acercó hasta Lily.

-¿Sabes? Este no es el momento más romántico pero-comenzó James, mientras la nieve caía sobre sus cabezas.

Se acercó hasta Lily y...

* * *

-Dentro de unas semanas tenemos el partido contra Hufflepuff ¿no?-preguntó Sirius, mientras se sentaba en una butaca de la sala común de Gryffindor frente al fuego.

-Si-contestó Jo, alegremente-Ya quería jugar mi primer partido.

-Es cierto que es tu primer partido-dijo Sirius, dirigiéndole una sonrisa a Jo.-Aunque no entiendo porque no jugamos contra Slytherin como todos los años. Siempre abrimos el campeonato con ese partido. Tengo unas ganas de ganarle al engreído de Malfoy.

-Si, sería bueno taparle esa maldita boca al estupido ese-escupió Jo, con desprecio.

-Se cree que es el rey de Hogwarts o algo por el estilo.

-Controla a todo el mundo y...

-Todos son tan idiotas que se dejan controlar por...

-Un maldito gilipollas que...

-Lo único que hace es...

-Hacerse el importante cuando no lo es-culminó Jo, para luego echarse a reír con Sirius.

-Me gusta cuando te enojas-dijo Sirius, mientras se acercaba a Jo.

-¿Es un halago Black?

-Tómalo o déjalo-dijo Sirius, mientras se acercaba más a Jo para besarla pero...

-¡Basta Frank!

-¿Pero qué pasa Alice?-preguntó un chico alto, de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos del mismo color, con voz sorprendida.

-Que no me gusta que esa Ravenclaw este siempre buscándote, es insoportable-contestó enfadada Alice, una chica de cabello castaño, algo ondulado, ni muy alta ni muy baja.

-¡Pero es mi amiga!-exclamó Frank.

-Pues me importa un comino que sea tu amiga esa...

-Espero que nunca me pase eso-dijo Sirius, con un escalofrío, cuando Frank y Alice ya habían atravesado el retrato y se habían ido de la sala.

-Yo también-contestó Jo, con una sonrisa.

* * *

Y la besó.

Y lo mejor de todo fue que Lily no se opuso, todo lo contrario. Si Peeves no hubiese estado arriba de ellos en el pasillo, quizás si lo hubiera rechazado, no le gustaban las cosas ya planeadas, le gustaba lo espontáneo, y eso si lo había sido, no estaba planeado escapar del poltergeist. A no ser que James, de alguna manera desconocida, hubiese obligado a Peeves estar ahí y así tener que escapar. _Pero no, James no es tan inteligente, bueno es inteligente pero…, _pensó Lily,mientras se separaba de el.

Los dos se sonrieron un rato hasta que Lily se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de suceder. No lo podía culpar a el esta vez, ella lo podría haber impedido, pero no lo hizo. ¿Por qué? Ella no lo supo explicar, quizás los planetas se hubiesen alineado para que eso sucediese. _Deja de pensar tanto Lily y afróntalo_, volvió a pensar la pelirroja

James no dejaba de sonreír, y eso la ponía irritada y contenta a la vez a la pelirroja. Quizás haber hecho eso no fuera tan malo...

Pero pasaron los días, y Lily pensó que si, que quizás si había sido algo malo. Las chicas que tenían una obsesión especial con James, la miraban con admiración pero enfado a la vez. No podían creer que _esa Evans_, como decían ellas, hubiese conquistado a James, o por lo menos por ahora.

James estaba más feliz que nunca. Lily aceptaba salir con el, y no le gritaba... bueno, todavía le gritaba un poco pero solo cuando se quedaba en trance mirándola. Y le dirigía esas sonrisas que no son solo con la boca, sino con los ojos, con la mirada. Y luego del beso con Lily, todo pasó muy rápido para el. Llegó año nuevo, volvieron los estudiantes al castillo, empezaron las clases nuevamente, volvieron los entrenamientos de quidditch (con condiciones climatologiítas algo malas, pero mejor que otras veces en esa época) cada vez más cansadores pero ahora lo afrontaba todo diferente, con su pelirroja al lado, o algo así por lo menos.

-Oye Prongs, deja de mirar a Evans que McGonagall nos mira raro-susurró Sirius al lado de James, en clase de transformaciones.

-¡Excelente Potter!-exclamó la profesora al ver la transformación que James había logrado llevar a cabo.-Es una transformación muy difícil, de verdad que tienes un don.

James no pudo evitar sonreír. Que la profesora McGonagall le dijese eso era de verdad un gran elogio, pero de los elogios que solo te hacen tus padres para hacerte sentir bien, aunque este era de verdad, sincero.

-Para la próxima clase, practiquen esta transformación. Espero que la próxima ya logren dominarla-dijo la profesora, segundos antes de que tocase la campana anunciando el final de la clase-Potter, ven aquí un segundo.

-¿Si profesora?-dijo James, al llegar al frente del escritorio de la profesora.

-Potter, quiero que me digas como van los entrenamientos de quidditch.

-Van bien profesora. Hemos logrado gran precisión y coordinación en los pases, y estamos volando más veloz que nunca-declaró James, con orgullo-Entre nosotros, estoy seguro de que ganaremos-susurró James a la profesora, con una sonrisa.

-Espero que así sea Potter-dijo la profesora, con una sonrisa.

* * *

-¡Sam!-gritó Lily, mientras corría para alcanzar a al aludida.

-Lily ¿dónde estabas?-preguntó Sam, mientras se abotonaba un abrigo.

-Buscando a Jo, pero ya se ha ido al campo de quidditch supongo.

-Si, creo que James quería darles uno de sus discursos antes-dijo Sam, mientras caminaba junto a Lily hacia el Gran Salón.

Entraron al salón y se sorprendieron al ver a todo el equipo de quidditch sentado en la mesa de Gryffindor.

-¿No iban al campo de quidditch?-preguntó Lily, mientras se sentaba al lado de Remus, algo alejada de la parte de la mesa donde estaba el equipo.

-Eso creí, pero James no se que quería hacer antes, y los ha obligado a comer más-dijo Remus, encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡Lily!

-James-dijo Lily, sin poder evitar sonreír_. ¡Rayos¿Por qué sonrío como tonta?_, se preguntó Lily.

-Te quería ver antes de ir al partido-dijo James, mientras se acercaba más a la pelirroja. Luego, le dijo en un susurro:

-Vas a ir al partido ¿verdad? Se que el quidditch no es lo tuyo pero...

-Puedo desviarme de la rutina un día e ir a echar un vistazo-susurró Lily sonriendo.

-Vale-dijo James, dibujando en su cara una de sus encantadoras sonrisas. La besó brevemente en los labios y se fue de nuevo con su equipo. Lily ya se estaba preparando para escuchar los comentarios de sus sonrientes amigos del estilo" James y Lily¿quién lo diría?", pero una voz fría fue la que habló esa vez.

-Potter y Evans¡vaya historia!-exclamó un chico de ojos grises, con una mirada gélida.

-Vete al bosque y vuelve con los tuyos Malfoy-murmuró Remus, con odio.

-No eres el más indicado para decir eso Lupin-dijo Malfoy, con desprecio.-Y Potter ha caído a tus pies ¿eh Evans?

-Métete en tus asuntos-le espetó Lily, mientras se volvía a sentar a la mesa.

-No me hables así, sangre sucia.

-Te habla como quiere Malfoy-le dijo Remus, mientras le miraba con rabia.

-Tú no te metas maldito lica...

-¿Por qué no te vas con la rubia asquerosa esa que tienes como novia Malfoy?-dijo Sam con voz calmada como siempre, que había estado callada hasta ese momento.-Vete antes de que te crezcan tanto los cuernos que no puedas pasar por la puerta del comedor.

Malfoy miró a Sam totalmente incrédulo, esa Samantha tenía demasiadas agallas o era una ingenua para hablarle así a el. Sin decir más nada, se encaminó hasta la mesa de Slytherin, donde una chica rubia con ojos grises lo esperaba, no sin antes dirigir una mirada de desprecio a Remus y Lily.

-Lo has callado-dijo Remus con admiración.-Tienes esa cualidad de callar a todo el mundo y sin gritar como Lily.

* * *

-¡Y aquí sale el equipo de Gryffindor con James Potter como capitán!-exclamó uno de los comentaristas del partido, Arnold Grelson. El, junto a su hermano, Jake, comentaba en todos los partidos de quidditch, menos en los de Ravenclaw, que ellos jugaban como bateadores.

La gente en el campo de quidditch comenzó a gritar, algunos apoyando y otros no, y a aplaudir al equipo.

-Gryffindor cuenta con un gran equipo-continuo Jake.-Aunque el tiempo no es muy bueno.

-Ya lo creo que si Jake, el mejor equipo en la liga, con Ravenclaw claro-continuó Arnold, con la mirada de reprobación de la profesora McGonagall por comentar cosas que no tenían que ver directamente con el partido.

-Gryffindor cuenta con la rapidez y precisión de sus cazadores y con la fuerza de esos increíbles bateadores.

-Y no te olvides de Rosemary, esa chica si que sabe lo que es ser una buena buscadora-dijo Arnold, con una sonrisa.

Luego salió el equipo de Hufflepuff, con Eric como capitán. Madame Hooch les obligó a darse la mano a los capitanes de los equipos, que parecía una lucha a ver quien dejaba con más huesos rotos al otro.

-Cuando suene el silbato señores-indicó Madame Hooch.

El partido comenzó con las miradas atentas de todos.

-Y Frenwet se la pasa a Lorenwer, que rápidamente esquiva una bludger enviada por Jonson. Lorenwer lleva la quaffle, se la devuelve a Frenwet y ¡oh no! La atrapa Jortam de Hufflepuff, se dirige a los aros de Gryffindor ¡Pero que excelente bludger enviada por Black!

Y así siguió el partido, con Gryffindor ganando.

-¡¿Pero que hace Jortam?! Acaba de empujar a Potter de la escoba y... ¿le está indicando a sus bateadores que lo golpeen con una bludger?

-Exactamente, pero James Potter no es tonto, claro que no-dijo Jake, mirando con atención lo que estaba aconteciendo.

Eric le indicaba a uno de los bateadores de su equipo que derribase a James con una bludger, lo cual era un tanto ilógico, ya que podrían tirársela a Jo que en ese momento iba a tirar hacia los aros, para evitar otro tanto.

James giró su escoba hacia donde estaba Eric y a todo velocidad se tiró sobre el. Estaban luchando en el aire, cada uno intentando tirar al otro, cuando en el otro extremo del campo de quidditch pasaba algo extraño.

-Parece que los bateadores de Hufflepuff la tienen con Jo ¿eh?

-Ya lo creo, le están tirando todas las bludger pero ella las esquiva ágilmente-comentó Arnold.

Al escuchar esto, Sirius voló hasta donde estaba la bludger más cercana y la bateó con todas sus fuerzas hacia uno de los bateadores de Hufflepuff, que quedó semi-inconsciente con el golpe, a la vez que el otro bateador de Hufflepuff le tiraba la otra bludger a Jo. Sirius fue a proteger a Jo, se interpuso entre ella y la bludger. Pero no sabía que iban dirigidas a el la dos bludgers, una bateada por el bateador que estaba consciente y otra por ¿Eric?

-¡Y Rosemary ha engañado al buscador de Hufflepuff y ha atrapado la snitch!

* * *

-¡Jo! Por fin despiertas.

-¿Lily?

-¡Que Lily ni Lily! Soy Sam

Jo abrió por completo los ojos y vio toda la gente que estaba alrededor. Lo primero que recordó que había pasado fue que estaban en el partido de Gryffindor y...

-¿Ganamos?-preguntó impacientemente, mientras se incorporaba y sentía como si le hubiese pasado un tractor por encima.

-Si-dijeron al unísono todos a su alrededor.

-¿Dónde está James?

-Con el profesor Dumbledore-contestó Rosemary, con una sonrisa.- Se le ha ido la mano con Jortam.

-Entonces puedo dormir de nuevo-dijo Jo, más tranquila.

-Sabe que estás en la enfermería ¿verdad?-preguntó en voz baja Rosemary a Sam, pensando que Jo no escuchaba

-¡¿EN LA ENFERMERÍA?!-gritó Jo, fuera de si-¿Cómo llegué aquí?

-No grites que Madame Pomfrey nos va a echar Jo-dijo Lily tranquilamente sentada en un rincón de la enfermería cerca de la cama en la que reposaba Jo. Ya sabía que Jo iba a reaccionar así, por lo cual ni se molestó en tratar de calmarla, era como tratar de calmar a un gato bajo un diluvio.

-¡Lily! Sácame de aquí-pidió Jo, con desesperación.

-No recuerdas nada ¿verdad?-preguntó Lily, mientras se paraba y se acercaba a la cama de Jo.

-Eh, no.

Lily le explicó sin muchos detalles como Sirius había intentado salvarla de una bludger pero les habían dirigido a ellos la otra y como habían caído inconscientes en la hierba del campo de quidditch y por último como Eric se había ligado una buena bofetada por parte de ella y unos golpes por parte de James.

-¿Y tu le pegaste por qué...?-preguntó Jo, con una sonrisa.

-Porque el indicó a todo su equipo que te pegasen con la bludger y todo eso y porque es un gilipollas claro.

Todos rieron con el comentario de Lily, hasta que alguien que todavía no había hablado, habló:

-¿Ganamos?

-Si Black, eres igual a Jo, ganaron-contestó Lily, haciendo rodar los ojos.

* * *

-Gracias por lo de ayer Sirius.

-Por nada Jo, aunque no sirvió de mucho. Después de todo, estamos los dos con la mitad de los huesos rotos-dijo Sirius, con una sonrisa.

-Pero me defendiste de Jortam y esos bateadores.

-Si, para lo que sirvió...

-No me importa, por lo menos lo intentaste. Piensa si me hubiesen golpeado las dos bludgers...

-Si, creo que tienes razón-dijo Sirius, con una sonrisa, mientras intentaba pararse.

Jo se levantó silenciosamente, conteniendo quejarse del dolor, y se sentó en el borde de la cama de la enfermería donde estaba Sirius.

-¿Estás loca Jo? Vuelve a tu cama-dijo Sirius, mientras se incorporaba.

-Ni que estuviese grave-contestó Jo, restándole importancia.

-Pero igual, vete a la cama.

-Hago lo que quiero Black-contestó Jo, con una sonrisa.

-¿Ah si?

-Si, lo que yo quiero-dijo mientras se inclinaba hasta llegar a la altura del rostro de Sirius y le besaba brevemente los labios.

* * *

Lily caminaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts con James detrás, que le pedía disculpas. Sam, que iba un poco detrás de ellos junto con Remus, Stella y Peter miraba la escena divertida.

-Lily, vamos, no lo hice por gusto.

-No, claro que no James-decía Lily, mientras negaba con la cabeza y caminaba más rápido.

-Enserio, es que Jortam me sacó de mis casillas y bueno...

-¿Y por eso le tenías que dejar una advertencia que se la hiciste recordar a golpes?-dijo Lily, dejando de caminar y dándose vuelta para mirar a James a los ojos.

-Mejor nos vamos-murmuró Stella los demás, que asintieron rápidamente y tomaron otro camino.

-¡Vamos Lily! El tío es un gilipollas, si por el fuese, me hubiese matado en el partido.

-Si, pero no tenías porque decirle que...

-Bueno Lily, si no quieres que el sepa que salgamos, está bien, que no lo sepa-dijo James enojado, mientras empezaba a caminar.

-Tampoco te pongas el papel de niñito victima James-dijo Lily, mientras comenzaba a caminar.

-¿Niñito victima¡Ja! Gracias Lily, no sabía que pensabas tan bien de mi.

-Pero tienes que aceptar que se te fue la mano con Jortam.

-Se me fue la mano porque a el se le metieron ideas estupidas en la cabeza, nada más. Pero veo que prefieres que el me hubiese tirado de la escoba y yo estuviese inconsciente en la enfermería. Vale, me quedo más tranquilo-dijo James, mientras doblaba por una esquina y comenzaba a caminar a toda prisa, dejando a una enojada Lily detrás. No la iba a dejar con la palabra en la boca, claro que no.

* * *

-Lastima que no está Sirius-comentó Greg, uno de los bateadores del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor.

-Una pena-acotó una chica rubia, con cabello corto y rizado, que era una de las tantas chicas con la que Sirius había salido.

Habían organizado una fiesta por la victoria Gryffindor la noche después del partido, con la esperanza que Jo y Sirius mejorasen y pudiesen asistir, cosa que no sucedió. La Sala Común estaba desbordada de gente que felicitaba al equipo por su excelente desempeño. Habían conseguido gran cantidad de comida de las cocinas del colegio, donde los elfos domésticos se emocionaron mucho de verlos allí.

-Vamos James¿qué te pasa¿Por qué no disfrutas la fiesta?

-No lo se Moony-dijo James, mientras miraba a toda la gente a su alrededor con gesto triste, como desilusionándose de que ellos estuviesen allí y no otra persona.

-¿Te peleaste con Lily?

-Algo así. Pero no se si estoy así por ella o por alguna otra cosa.

-Estas así por ella-declaró Remus, con total seguridad.

* * *

-Vamos Lily¿qué te pasa¿Por qué no quieres bajar a la fiesta?-preguntó Sam, mientras intentaba destapar a Lily, que se había atrincherado en su cama.

-No lo se Sam-dijo Lily, con voz algo triste muy inusual en ella.

-¿Te peleaste con James?

-Algo así. Pero definitivamente no estoy así por el.

-Estás así por el-declaró Sam, totalmente segura y calmada como siempre.

* * *

-Creo que me voy a dar un paseo Moony-dijo James, mientras apoyaba una botella de cerveza de mantequilla en una mesa cercana.

-Vale, yo tengo que patrullar los pasillos así que te acompaño hasta el retrato.

* * *

-Creo que me voy a dar un paseo Sam-dijo Lily, mientras se deshacía de las sabanas que la cubrían y se paraba.

-Vale, tengo que buscar a Jake así que te acompaño hasta el retrato.

Las dos chicas bajaron hasta la Sala Común y atravesaron el retrato de la dama gorda que protegía la entrada a la torre de Gryffindor.

-Nos vemos Lily-dijo Sam, mientras se dirigía hacia las escaleras más cercanas.

-Si, nos vemos-murmuró Lily, mientras emprendía camino hacia la torre de astronomía. Allí podría pensar tranquila.

Mientras caminaba por los silenciosos pasillos del castillo, su mente no descansaba. ¿Por qué había tratado así a James? Hacía bastante que ella no estaba en contra de todo lo que el decía. Bueno, ahora hasta pasaba bastante rato con el, y se llevaban bastante bien dentro de todo. Pero no entendía porque lo había tratado mal. _¿Quizás por qué no querías que le pasara nada y temiste que Jortam le hiciese algo?,_ se preguntó la pelirroja.

Luego de caminar un largo rato, llegó hasta la torre de astronomía. Se sentó sobre el suelo del balcón, apoyó el mentón sobre sus rodillas y miró el cielo estrellado. Cerró los ojos y dejo que el frío le azotara la cara. Estaba más tranquila ahora, pero…

-¿Lily?

-¿James¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó bruscamente la pelirroja luego de abrir los ojos y ver quien estaba parado en un rincón del balcón.

-Creo que lo mismo que tu Lily-dijo James, mientras se sentaba al lado de Lily en la misma posición.

-¿Y cómo sabes por qué estoy aquí?

-Sé Legeremancia.

-¿Enserio?-preguntó Lily, girando la cabeza hacia un costado y mirando a James algo horrorizada por si el había leído ya sus pensamientos en alguna ocasión y también algo sorprendida, aunque sabía que James era inteligente y tenía mucho conocimiento mágico.

-No-contestó James, mientras la miraba directo a los ojos y sonreía picadamente.-Quería ver tu reacción

-Eres tonto ¿eh?-dijo Lily, también sonriendo.

-Lamento lo del gilipollas de Jort…digo lo de Jortam-dijo James, sin despegar los ojos de los de ella.-Es que no se, como nosotros salimos un par de veces pensé que… bueno que ibas a salir un tiempo más conmigo. Y que no le ibas a dar otra oportunidad y el juraba que si y…

-Tranquilo James, nadie te corre. Y si, Eric creyó algo que no va a pasar ¿vale? Yo ahora salgo…contigo .Ya, basta ya lo dije-dijo Lily, mientras cerraba los ojos y se sonrojaba un poco.

-Me gusta como suena cuando lo dices-dijo James, mientras le dedicaba a Lily su mejor sonrisa.

-Si, aunque suena raro si digo "salgo con James Potter"

-¿Por qué suena raro?-preguntó James, frunciendo el ceño.

-No lo se¿nosotros dos? Suena raro, no lo niegues.

-No lo había pensado así-dijo James, algo confundido.

-Vamos James, si que suena raro. ¿Tú y yo? - siguió Lily, sin darse cuenta que James ya se había parado y se disponía a irse.- Que somos muy diferentes aunque… ¿James?

Lily se paró rápidamente y miró a su alrededor. Se había quedado sola, completamente.

-La he cagado-murmuró Lily, mientras se sentaba de nuevo en el piso, totalmente enojada consigo misma.

…

Buenoo¿qué tal el nuevo cap? Espero que os haya gustado. Al principio tenía pensado lo del muerdago, pero luego se me ocurrió eso xD, espero que les guste de todas formas, igual hay besoo, que es lo importante.

Quería agradecerles por los lindos reviews que me dejan siempre y que me ponen muy, pero muy ¡eh!, feliiz. AGRADECIMIENTOS ESPECIALES A LAS FIELES LECTORAS DE LA HISTORIA Y QUE SIEMPRE ME DEJAN UN REVIEW PONIENDOME MUY CONTENTA SIEMPRE! VOSOTRAS SOIS GENIALES ;)

**tsu Asakura**MUCHAS MUUCHAS MUCHAS GRACIAS!!! Me alegro de verdad que te este gustando la historiaa y el capítulo anterior. ¡Me puso de verdad muy contenta tu comentario! Espero no desilusionarte con lo del muerdago xD. Ahora va a aparecer más Remus en la historia, y se viene el próximo capítulo que va a estar bien interesante;). Muchas gracias de nuevo, me puso de verdad muy contenta tu review, me quede sonriendo como por media hora seguida leyéndolo: ).

**Arianita Black**MUCHAS GRACIASSS! Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior, y espero que este te guste también!! Espero no desilusionarte con lo del muerdago xD. Muchas gracias enserioo! Son de mucha ayuda tus reviews: )


	9. San Valentín

**DISCLAIMER: Ya lo saben, los personajes desconocidos y sin vidas anteriores muy explícitas son los míos¿vale?**

**San Valentín**

-Vamos James, come algo, no seas idiota-dijo Sirius, con mirada de impaciencia en el desayuno.

-Déjalo Padfoot-dijo Remus, mientras miraba a James con preocupación.-Oye Prongs¿necesitas algo?

-No-se limitó a decir James.

-Prongs, ni que McGonagall te hubiera sacado el título de capitán del equipo de quidditch de Gryffin... ¡Espera¿McGonagall dijo que no eres más capitán verdad¡Yo voy a hablar con ella Prongs! No puede ser, no nos puede hacer esto-dijo Sirius, mientras se paraba de su asiento, totalmente preocupado- Ya me va a oír, ya me va a oír-continuo en voz baja, mientras se dirigía al despacho de la profesora.

-No te sacó del equipo ¿verdad?-preguntó Peter, mirándolo alarmado también.

-No-respondió James, con una media sonrisa.

* * *

-¡Vamos Lily! Levántate, desayunamos algo rico y nos vamos a clase de la morsa bigo... Quiero decir, Slughorn-dijo Jo(que había salido con Sirius hacía menos de una semana de la enfermería)mientras tiraba de las sabanas de Lily para tratar de destaparla.

-¿No quiere levantarse?-preguntó Sam, mientras miraba la escena con rostro imperturbable, como siempre.-Déjala, ya se va a levantar.

-¡Pero Sam! Se supone que somos buenas amigas y queremos lo mejor para ella y hace dos semanas que se rehúsa a levantarse de la cama por su cuenta. Ya estoy algo cansada de hacerla levitar en el aire y tirarla al suelo para que se le remuevan las neuronas-explicó Jo, mientras se cruzaba de brazos y cambiaba su color de ojos de un azul oscuro a un violeta algo rojizo, llena de furia.

-Déjala, si quiere quedarse allí, que se quede, ya se le va a pasar, hicimos todo lo posible.

-Tampoco hagáis tanto drama como si fuese a morir si no me hacen una complicada operación-dijo Lily, mientras se destapaba y cerraba tras ella la puerta del baño con un portazo.

-Vamos-dijo Sam, mientras tomaba su mochila de su cama.

-¡Más vale que se deje de peleítas con James, porque te juro que ya no aguanto a ninguno de los dos!-gritó Jo, mientras abría bruscamente la puerta de la habitación y empezaba a bajar las escaleras.

* * *

-Sabes que día es mañana¿verdad?

-Eh, la verdad es que no es mi fuerte la memoria, ya sabes. Un día era mi propio cumpleaños y lo había olvidado y otro día…

-Si, ya se-dijo Sirius, mientras le tapaba la boca con una mano para que dejase de hablar.-Hay salida a Hogsmeade¿sabes por qué?

-¿Tendría que saberlo?-preguntó Jo, quitándose la mano de Sirius.-¿Es tu cumpleaños?

-No, Jo querida mía, simplemente limítate a estar a las doce en la sala común ¿vale?-dijo Sirius, mientras entraban a clase de adivinación.- Olvide hacer la tarea¿inventamos algo?

-Vale-dijo Jo, feliz de que alguien inventase las tareas como ella, mientras se sentaba en uno de lo almohadones que había en el piso junto a Sirius.

Los dos sonrieron y comenzaron a inventar predicciones falsas y dramáticas sobre los que les pasaría los siguientes días.

-Oye Sirius-susurró Jo bostezando, mientras la profesora de adivinación lograba hacer dormir a media clase explicando las genialidades de las visiones-Ya recordé que día es mañana. Es el cumpleaños de los mellizos ¿verdad?

-Si Jo-dijo Sirius, con tono de voz dulce, desperezándose bajo la reprobatoria mirada de su profesora.

-Ya lo sabía-dijo Jo, triunfante.

* * *

-Señorita Evans, la noto algo distraída hoy.

-No, para nada profesor-respondió Lily, con una media sonrisa.

-¿Está segura¿Se siente bien?-preguntó el Profesor Slughorn, mirando a Lily con preocupación.-Señor Lupin¿sería tan amable de acompañar a la señorita Evans a la enfermería? Creo que está un poco pálida.

-Claro profesor-contestó Remus, mientras se paraba de su asiento. Llegó hasta donde estaba Lily, y juntos salieron del aula.

-No tienes porque acompañarme Remus-dijo Lily con voz suave, muy inusual en ella.

-¿Estás bien?

-Si-respondió Lily rápidamente, cosa que se vio algo fingida.-Solo un poco cansada, nada más.

-Vale, pero creo que se te pasaría todo si hablaras con James, solo digo-dijo Remus, haciendo un gesto de "ten piedad Lily" con las manos.

-El está cabreado de verdad está vez-dijo Lily, con la voz recuperando su tono habitual.-No voy a ir a hablarle para que finja no escucharme.

-¿Y que te hace pensar que el haría eso¿Has intentado hablarle?

-No, pero se que si hubiera sido él que me hubiera dicho lo que yo le dije, yo habría hecho eso-dijo Lily, mientras caminaba hacia el retrato de la dama gorda.

-El problema es que el no es tu Lily, el pensaría diferente

-¿Ves? Somos demasiado diferentes-dijo Lily, mientras se daba la vuelta para mirar a Remus directamente a los ojos.-Yo solo quise decir eso, pero se malinterpretó.

-¡El que sean diferentes es lo que hace que se atraigan Lily! No entiendo porque todo el mundo se pone como histérico cuando su pareja no es parecido a el, esa es la gracia del asunto ¿sabes? Sino, serían los dos unos aburridos que hacen lo mismo que el otro todo el tiempo, y créeme, que si eliges una pareja así en vez de alguien bien diferente a ti, te arrepentirás toda tu vida, o por lo menos un buen rato. Creo que me voy a pociones de nuevo-dijo Remus, mientras señalaba por encima de su hombro con un pulgar-Te veo luego.

Lily se quedó totalmente quieta como por quince minutos hasta que se dio cuenta lo que tenía que hacer.

* * *

Para sorpresa de Jo, no era el cumpleaños de los mellizos Grelson el sábado, sino San Valentín. Luego de quedar totalmente sorprendida al ir y saludar a los mellizos por su cumpleaños y que ellos le dijeran que su cumpleaños no sería hasta dentro de cinco meses mas o menos, recordó que día era en verdad.

-Sirius, me tendrías que haber dicho que día era hoy-le recriminó Jo al aludido, con una sonrisa.- Feliz día.

-Gracias, igualmente preciosa-le dijo Sirius galantemente, mientras la abrazaba y la besaba tiernamente en los labios. Jo y Sirius ahora salían algo más "oficialmente".

-¿Y Lily?-preguntó Sam, mientras entraban a desayunar.

-¿No venía contigo?-preguntó distraídamente Jo, sin despegar la mirada de Sirius mientras se sentaban al lado de James, Remus y Peter en la mesa de Gryffindor.

-No, yo creí que venía detrás de nosotros.

-Debe de querer evitar ir a Hogsmeade-dijo distraídamente Jo, mientras se servía cereales.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Sirius, mirando con incredulidad a Jo.-Nadie en su sano juicio querría quedarse…-dejó de hablar al entender el porque de que Lily no quisiese ir a Hogsmeade, que estaba sentado frente a el.

-En San Valentín en Hogwarts-completó James.- Pues parece que James Potter tampoco está en su sano juicio. Que pasen buen San Valentín.

-¡Espera Prongs!-gritó Sirius, tratando de llamar a su amigo que ya se había levantado de la mesa. El se levantó rápidamente siguiendo a James hasta alcanzarlo en la entrada del comedor.- ¿Qué pasa amigo? Puedes contarle a Padfoot.

-El que hables en tercera persona te juro que me asusta-dijo como respuesta James, mirando a su amigo.

-Vamos, no te hagas el duro conmigo Prongs.

-Es que no quiero celebrar San Valentín, nada más.

-¿Es por Evans? Te juro James, ya basta con esa tía, habla con ella, aclara las cosas y deja de joder de una bendita vez. ¡Te gusta, ve por ella! A mi amigo Prongs no se le escapa ninguna, y menos una chica que le gusta de verdad ¿vale?-dijo Sirius, mientras le palmeaba suavemente el hombro a su amigo y luego se daba vuelta y volvía a la mesa.

* * *

-¿Adónde vamos?-preguntó Jo a sus acompañantes, cuando recién habían llegado a Hogsmeade.

-¿Qué tal a un lugar que se llama "esperemos a James Potter que les viene gritando desde hace kilómetros para que lo esperen"?-preguntó James, con la voz entrecortada por el cansancio.

-¡Prongs!-exclamaron los merodeadores con una sonrisa.

-Están de verdad sordos-dijo James, con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué tal si vamos a comprar dulces?. ¿Vienes Prongs?-preguntó Remus, con una sonrisa.

-Tengo que hacer algo antes-dijo James, mientras comenzaba a correr de nuevo- ¡Nos vemos luego!

-Está loco-declararon todos riendo.

* * *

Lily había decidido que no iría a Hogsmeade ese día. Tenía mejores cosas que hacer que ver a todas las parejas felices disfrutando de su día, bueno, no tenía mejores cosas que hacer pero tenía que tener alguna excusa. Pero luego de un rato de lectura, algo de su ser le dijo que tenía que ir. Ella no creía demasiado en esas cosas como las señales y corazonadas, pero decidió que esa vez las tomaría en cuenta ya que estaba cansada de repasar y repasar todos sus deberes, cosa que no hacía generalmente los sábados.

Se abrigó rápidamente y partió hacia Hogsmeade con un grupo de alumnos que también se habían retrasado en ir al pueblo.

Luego de varios minutos caminando, llegó hasta el pueblo de Hogsmeade. Miró para ver si veía rastros de sus amigas, pero no encontró a nadie. Decidió que primero iría a dar un paseo tranquila, y luego iría en busca de sus amigas.

Caminó sola un largo rato, hasta que llegó muy cerca de la casa de los gritos. Se sentó en el césped con algo de escarcha, no muy cerca de la entrada y simplemente se dedicó a contemplar el paisaje. Solo cuando sintió un ruido detrás de ella volvió de su estado de tranquilidad a su estado normal, estado Lily como decían sus amigas. Se volteó y vio que detrás de ella estaba un chico de cabello alborotado, con gafas, y que parecía lamentar haber hecho ruido.

-Hola-se animó a decir después de un rato de silencio James.

-Hola-contestó Lily, con voz calmada.

-Eh, no quise molestarte, lo que pasa es que me tropecé y…

-Es un pueblo libre, no te disculpes-le dijo Lily, mientras le sonreía tímidamente.

James se sentó al lado de ella y le dijo en voz baja:

-Me quedo más tranquilo, sigues siendo la misma de siempre.

-Eso creo-dijo Lily, tristemente.

-Pensé que no ibas a venir a Hogsmeade-continuó James, con el mismo tono de voz.

-Es que no iba, pero algo me dijo que tenía que venir.

-A mi me pasó algo parecido… aunque ese algo fue Sirius.

Los dos rieron, quebrando ese incomodo silencio que se hacía entre los dos cada vez que no hablaban.

-¿Sabes James? Ayer me di cuenta de una cosa-dijo Lily, con voz pensativa.

-¿De qué?-preguntó James, interesado, pero fingiendo despreocupación.

-Tendrías que poner más interés porque no lo voy a decir otra vez-le dijo la pelirroja con voz autoritaria.

-Vale, estoy interesado-dijo James, mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

-Que siempre pensé que para agradarle a alguien, ese alguien tendría que tener algo de Lily en el, y me equivoqué. Cuanto menos de Lily tenga, mejor. Y creo que yo interpreté que si tú no tenías algo de mi personalidad, yo no podría agradarte, por eso te dije que éramos tan diferentes y sonaba raro James y Lily juntos, pero luego me di cuenta que eh bueno… ya me entendiste creo-dijo Lily, mientras se retorcía las manos nerviosamente.

James solo sonrió y se acercó hasta Lily cada vez más hasta lograr besarla. Luego de unos segundos, los dos se separaron y se sonrieron y James volvió a acercarse a ella y le dijo al oído:

-Remus me dijo algo parecido de lo que acabas de decir ayer, creo que hay que agradecerle luego.

Luego se paró y le ofreció a Lily la mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Lily la tomó y juntos fueron hacia una colina cercana para caminar un rato.

-Tengo una idea-dijo Lily, mientras sacaba su varita desde un bolsillo de su abrigo.

-Eh Lily, tranquila, solucionemos todo sin la varita ¿eh?-dijo James nerviosamente, retrocediendo unos pasos.

-¿El gran James Potter tiene miedo de Lily Evans?-preguntó Lily, alzando una ceja. Al ver que James asentía con la cabeza rió con ganas- Vamos James, solo iba a proponer un juego.

-Ah, vale, mejor-dijo James, volviendo a acercarse a Lily.

-En el mundo muggle se juega mucho a esto-dijo Lily, mientras hacía aparecer con su varita dos pedazos de cartón bastante grandes.-Uno se pone sobre los cartones y se desliza por la colina agarrando los bordes del cartón. Es divertido, te lo aseguro.

-Genial-dijo James, mientras sonreía y miraba el cartón con curiosidad, se notaba que nunca había practicado ese juego.-Vamos a tirarnos.

James y Lily se deslizaron varias veces por la colina sobre los cartones. Cada vez que se tiraban, James miraba expectante hacia delante, por lo cual Lily reía con muchas ganas. Luego de tirarse y reírse un buen rato, decidieron ir en busca de sus amigos.

-¿Nos tiramos por última vez?-propuso James, señalando con la cabeza los cartones.

-Vale-asintió Lily.

-Los dos juntos-dijo James, mientras se sentaban cada uno en un cartón y James tomaba la mano de Lily.-Uno, dos ¡tres!

* * *

-¿Qué te parece si volvemos al castillo?-propuso Sirius a Jo.

-Me parece bien-aceptó Jo, mientras abrazaba a Sirius y apoyaba su cabeza de costado sobre el hombro de el.- ¿Vosotros venís?

-Yo voy a acompañar a Remus hasta la lechucería-dijo Stella, mientras se ponía la bufanda alrededor del cuello.

-Yo voy a ver a Gloria-dijo Peter, mientras les dirigía una mirada pícara a todos- Os veo luego.

-¿Y tu Sam?-preguntó Sirius, mirándola.

-Quedé de verme con Jake dentro de unos minutos-contestó Sam imperturbable.

-Mmm¿con Jake?-preguntó Jo, con una guiñada.

-Si¿qué tiene de malo?-preguntó Sam, sin entender el porque de la pregunta de su amiga.

-Eh, nada. Entonces te dejamos sola con Jake que viene por allí-dijo Sirius, con una sonrisa.-Hasta luego.

Los dos tortolitos caminaron abrazados hasta llegar a la puerta del castillo. Luego de una breve caminata por los terrenos, Sirius le propuso a Jo algo:

-¿Qué tal si vamos a las cocinas a comer algo?

-Vale, vamos-contestó Jo, con una sonrisa.

Empezaron a caminar por los pasillos en los que habían pocos alumnos en silencio, hasta que Jo habló:

-Mejor doblamos a la derecha ahora, así luego tomamos por la izquierda, seguimos derecho y llegamos.

-¿Sabes cómo ir hasta las cocinas¡Vaya! Cada día me sorprendes más-dijo Sirius, con gesto de sorpresa en la cara.

-¿No creeras que solo los merodeadores tienen conocimiento de cada rincón de Hogwarts no? Te impresionarías de todos los lugares que conozco de Hogwarts que tu no-contesto Jo, con una sonrisita traviesa.

-¿Ah si¿Cómo que lugares?

-No se, algunos cuartos de...

-Mejor no sigas-interrumpió Sirius, con un gesto de mano.

-Tranquilo, era broma-dijo Jo, riendo de su cara.

Llegaron hasta el cuadro que escondía las cocinas luego de un rato. Sirius alargó la mano hasta llegar hasta la pera del cuadro y le hizo cosquillas. El cuadro se abrió y les dejó ver un espacio enorme lleno de elfos domésticos que preparaban la comida que se serviría esa noche.

-¡Sirius Black!-exclamó un elfo bajo, con grandes orejas y ojos saltones marrones, haciendo una reverencia.-¿Busca a su amigo James Potter, señor?

-¿James está aquí?

-Si señor. Hinwar lo ha visto acompañado de una linda señorita. Hinwar les ha servido el té señor. Ellos están sentados por allá, Hinwar los puede guiar señor-dijo el elfo, mirando a Sirius con una sonrisa.-Acompáñenme por favor, Hinwar los guía señores-agregó el elfo con una reverencia, tocando con la punta de su puntiaguda nariz el suelo.

-¡Hinwar! Te conozco desde primero hom... ¡digo amigo! Deja las formalidades conmigo-dijo Sirius, con una sonrisa al elfo, que sonrió abiertamente.

-Disculpe señor, digo Sirius-dijo el elfo, soltando una risita nerviosa.- ¡Pero si también está la señorita Lorenwer! Señorita, Hinwar no la vio, discúlpeme señorita.

-Pero Hinwar, te conozco desde que tengo seis años¡por favor! Sabes que soy Jo-dijo Jo, con una sonrisa mientras se agachaba hasta llegar a la altura del elfo y le palmeaba amistosamente el hombro.

-Señorita Joanne, yo no podría...usted sabe. ¿Cómo está su familia?-preguntó el elfo, con lagrimas de felicidad cayéndole de los ojos.

-Están bien Hinwar, no te preocupes por ellos. ¿Está Prilan por aquí?-dijo Jo, incorporándose y mirando por toda la cocina.

-Si señorita, aquí estoy-contesto una voz chillona proveniente de una elfina domestica ésta vez, de la misma altura que Hinwar, con ojos saltones azules oscuros y nariz no muy puntiaguda. Hizo una exagerada reverencia.

-Prilan¡tanto tiempo! Y ya sabes que nada de señorita, soy Jo.

Sirius, entretanto, miraba la escena totalmente aturdido. Luego de un rato de charlas entre el elfo domestico y la elfina, Jo lo tomó de la mano y le dijo que la siguiera.

-¿De dónde conoces a Hinwar?-preguntó Sirius en voz baja a Jo.

-Los antiguos amos de Hinwar eran muy amigos de mis padres y del Profesor Dumbledore también. Cuando fallecieron, Hinwar estaba muy triste como para buscar algún otro amo y mis padres le aconsejaron que le pidiera trabajo a Dumbledore si a Hinwar lo hacía feliz eso. Hablaron con Dumbledore y bueno...aquí lo tienes. Y a Prilan la conocí cuando Hinwar(que ya éramos algo así como amigos cuando era pequeña) me mostró el lugar donde trabajaba cuando entré a Hogwarts-contestó Jo, también en voz baja.

-Ah, ya. ¡Mira! Ahí está James¿con Evans?

-¡Lily!-exclamó Jo cuando llegaron hasta donde estaba la aludida sentada con James.-¿Jam..James?

-Hola Jo, si también me da gusto verte. Y tu Black, cambia esa cara de no haber visto a una chica y un chico sentados a la mesa nunca en tu vida-dijo Lily con impaciencia mirando las expresiones de los dos- Sentaos por aquí.

Los chicos se sentaron sin quitar los ojos de James y Lily. Luego de un par de miradas pícaras entre James y Sirius y de sorpresa y enojo por parte de Jo y Lily respectivamente, Sirius decidió hablar.

-¿Están aquí por algo en especial o...?

-Vaya tacto Black, cualquiera diría que eres un genio-dijo Lily con ironía.

-Bueno¿quieres que sea directo¿Qué coño haces con James POTTER aquí en las cocinas¿Se reconciliaron?-preguntó Sirius, mirando a la pelirroja con los ojos entrecerrados.

-O un extremo u otro-murmuró Lily, devolviéndole la mirada a Sirius.

-Padfoot, se supone que tu tendrías que estar contento de vernos aquí juntos ¿recuerdas?-dijo James, mirando a su amigo con impaciencia.

-Bueno, solo preguntaba. En fin¿han ido a Hogsmeade o se encontraron aquí mientras daban uno de sus paseos depresivos por los pasillos y...

-Calla Sirius-le dijo Jo, mientras le tapaba la boca con una mano.

-¿Sabes Black? Cuando de uno de mis paseítos depresivos te llamo y te tiro por una ventana desde la torre de astronomía ¿vale? Seguro que eso me saca de mi pozo depresivo-declaró Lily, aun con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Si? Pues para tu información , lo más probable es que James te esté persiguiendo como siempre en uno de esos paseos y me salve señorita inteligente

-¿Estás seguro?-preguntó James, mirándolo con una ceja alzada.- No es que me caigas mal Sirius pero si sigues así...

-¡Lo que me faltaba! Mi hermano, mi amigo, me cambio por su novia. Este es un golpe bajo-dijo Sirius, poniéndose una mano en la frente y fingiendo mareo.

-Basta Sirius-dijo Jo, con voz parecida a la de la profesora McGonagall.

-¡Y ahora tu! No, esto es demasiado.

-Ya Sirius, que no me mola que actúes así-le dijo James, tratando de sonar serio y afligido.

-¿Pueden llevarse bien ustedes dos?-preguntó Jo señalando a Sirius y a Lily con una mano y con la otra cruzando los dedos.

-Eh...

-¡Vamos Lily!

-Mientras no me moleste e insinúe que voy a suicidarme en cualquier momento.

-Mientras no me trate como la cucaracha más veces pisada en toda la historia.

-Black, lo más probable es que cuando pises a una cucaracha se muera ¿sabes?-explicó Lily, con voz fingidamente calmada.

-¡¿Ven?!-dijo Sirius, poniendo carita de perrito abandonado.-Ella comienza.

-¡Ya! Suficiente, llévense bien o por lo menos finjan un rato y ya está-dijo Jo, dándose por vencida.

Un rato después, los elfos domésticos les colocaron un pequeño banquete sobre su mesa que ellos agradecieron amablemente. Disfrutaron de una deliciosa comida y hablaron sobre cosas como lo bien que estaría que Dumbledore los dejase sin exámenes y que los de Slytherin se desmayaran por toda una temporada de quidditch(vale, esos fueron Sirius, James y Jo). Sirius y Lily casi no hablaron, y cuando lo hicieron, trataron de no pelearse, algo que no les salió muy bien pero James y Jo enseguida interrumpieron sus peleas. Luego de un buen rato de risas, les dieron las gracias a los elfos y prometieron visitarlos pronto. Salieron a dar un paseo por las orillas del lago, cuando Sirius y James repentinamente exclamaron:

-¡Mierda!

* * *

-¿Qué te parece si volvemos al castillo?-preguntó Remus a Stella mientras salían de las Tres Escobas.

-Vale-contestó Stella con una sonrisa.

Remus tomó tímidamente la mano de Stella con la suya y emprendieron el camino hacia el colegio. _Vamos Moony, anímate de una buena vez, ni que ella te fuese a morder... bueno, si es amiga de Lily, puede que ella le haya enseñado esos mecanismos de defensa pero, ya, basta de gilipolleces, _pensó Remus nerviosamente.

-¿Stella?

-¿Qué pasa Remus?-preguntó Stella parando en seco y mirando a los ojos al chico.

Remus no contestó, sino que se inclinó hasta quedar enfrentado su rostro con el de Stella y la besó tímidamente. Stella le respondió el beso, mientras entrelazaba sus manos en la nuca del chico.

-¿Te gustaría salir algún otro día conmigo Stella?-preguntó el chico, luego de separarse sus labios, aun muy cerca de su rostro.

-Si, aunque no se como se lo tomarán Anna y Michelle y Thonia y...

-Si que estás mal enterada ¿eh? A mi la única chica que me interesa eres tu-la besó nuevamente brevemente en los labios y luego cuando se separó un poco de ella exclamó:

-¡Mierda!


	10. ¿Mentiras o verdades?

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes siguen sin ser míos, solo hago esto sin ninguna intención oscura y retorcida, es solo diversión¿vale?**

**¿Mentiras o verdades?**

-¿Qué pasa Remus?-preguntó suavemente Stella.

-Eh, he olvidado algo en las Tres Escobas-dijo Remus, algo nervioso.-Mejor adelántate que yo te alcanzo luego.

-Pero te acompaño si quieres.

-No, gracias, te alcanzaré antes de que puedas decir "quidditch"-alcanzó escuchar Stella decir a Remus, mientras este se alejaba rápidamente.

-Quidditch-murmuró Stella molesta, mientras emprendía camino hacia el castillo.

* * *

-¿Qué pasa James?-preguntó Lily, cruzándose de brazos.-Menuda bocota.

-Es que...

-No me siento bien-dijo Sirius, mientras se frotaba el estomago.

-Y si, si no has dejado ni una miga-murmuró Lily sin dejar de mirar a James-¿Decías James?

-¡AY!-aulló Sirius, tirándose al piso y doblándose del dolor.

-¡Vamos Black! No exageres-dijo Lily, mientras que con un pie golpeaba suavemente la espalda del chico.

-Me parece que no exagera-dijo James, mientras se arrodillaba al lado de Sirius.-Padfoot¿puedes caminar hasta la enfermería?

-Si... me ayudas...ami...go-dijo Sirius entrecortadamente y con los ojos cerrados apoyándose en James.

-Creo que lo llevaré a la enfermería-dijo James, mientras su amigo le pasaba un brazo por el hombro y se sostenía a duras penas.-Vayan a la sala común, nos vemos luego.

Las dos chicas miraron por unos segundos como los dos merodeadores se iban alejando. Jo estaba cruzada de brazos, al igual que Lily pero con gesto de resignación, en cambio la cara de Lily aclamaba venganza.

-Son unos imbéciles-dijo Jo, cerrando los puños y empezando a caminar.

-Si, James no me dijo porque gritó "mierda" de repente-dijo Lily, siguiendo el paso de su amiga.

-Si, y me parece que Sirius ha pintado su dolor como si acabaran de lanzarle un _cruciatus_.

-¿Qué se traerán entre manos?-preguntó Lily, mientras miraba al cielo y encontraba una brillante luna llena que recién poblaba el cielo.

* * *

-Por poco-murmuró James, mientras se internaban en el bosque prohibido un poco.

-Si, y tu podrías haber reaccionado un poco más rápido, estás lento, esos reflejos me preocupan ¿sabes? Porque sabes que...

-Cierra esa bocaza-le espetó James.-¿Dónde estará Moony¿Ya estará en la casa de los gritos?

-Supongo. Mejor nos vamos.

-¿Y Wormtail?-preguntó James, mientras se acercaban al sauce boxeador.

-No lo se, ya irá supongo.

* * *

El domingo por la mañana, los cuatro merodeadores se despertaron algo cansados, en especial Remus, que no quedaba en muy buen estado luego de su transformación.

-Oye Sirius, creo que te lastimé el brazo-dijo Remus con voz cansada mientras trataba de darse un mejor aspecto.

-No pasa nada Moony, si me preguntan diré que fue el quidditch... o que me atacó un hipogrifo y yo luché contra el y...

-Deja los cuentos de Lockhart para luego amigo-dijo James, mientras se colocaba las gafas. Si, Gilderoy Lockhart ya era conocido en todo Hogwarts por su gran capacidad de inventar grandes hazañas...y por su gran ego, claro.

-Oye Sirius, tu tendrías que estar en la enfermería-dijo preocupado James.

-Nah¿quién va a ir a visitarme? –dijo Sirius, quitándole importancia

* * *

-Oye Lily, te digo que Sirius insistió en no ir a la enfermería y...

-¿Crees que me voy a tragar eso James?-preguntó Lily, sin quitar sus ojos del camino que conducía hacia la lechucería.

-Enserio Lily, simplemente durmió un rato y ya está, se sintió mejor.

-Claro, unos segundos antes estaba agonizando y de repente dijo "Oye James, me siento de maravilla, vamos a la habitación y de paso estudiamos y comemos un poco más¿vale?"-dijo Lily imitando bastante mal la voz de Sirius, mientras se daba vuelta rápidamente así quedando cara a cara con James

-Está bien, está bien. Sirius exageró un poquito su dolor de estomago

-¿Un poquito nada más?

-Vale, bastante. Pero lo que pasa es que lo que hicimos ayer compromete el secreto de un amigo y yo no puedo contártelo, el confía en mi-dijo James serio.

-Creo que se de que hablas.

-¿Ah si¿Como te enteraste?-preguntó James sorprendido

-El que Sirius sea un idiota mujeriego no es un secreto James. Seguro que el quería que Jo lo dejara solo para irse con otra o algo así.

-¡Claro que no! El quiere mucho a Jo, pero entiéndeme, no te puedo contar lo que hice anoche por eso.

-Por ahora te creo, pero me llego a enterar que es mentira y ya vas a ver James, ya vas a ver.

* * *

-¡Eres... un idi...ota!-dijo Jo, mientras golpeaba con su mochila a Sirius.

-¡Para Jo!-gritó Sirius en el medio de la sala común de Gryffindor, en la cual había poca gente.

-Me molesta que me mientan Black, me molesta de verdad-murmuró Jo, dejando caer la mochila al suelo.

-¡Pero si no te miento!

-Encima fui como una estúpida a la enfermería a la mañana para verte o saber algo de ti mediante Madame Pomfrey y me dice que tu nunca fuiste ayer a la noche a la enfermería-susurró Jo, mirando a Sirius con rabia.

-Pero Jo, escúchame...

-Déjame en paz Black, vete al bosque prohibido y... y piérdete todas las veces que quieras-dijo Jo, tomando su mochila y comenzando a caminar hacia su habitación.

-¡Espera Jo!-gritó Sirius, corriendo tras ella.

-Yo que tu no iría-dijo Sam acercándose a Sirius y palmeándole amistosamente el hombro.-Cuando ya no quiera tirarte a una piscina llena de pirañas te aviso.

Sam se alejó de Sirius y siguió el camino que Jo acababa de hacer. Entró en la habitación y fue recibida por una almohada voladora dirigida a ella que con sus rápidos reflejos dejo suspendida en el aire.

-Lo siento Sam, pensé que eras Black-dijo Jo, guardando bajo su almohada unos palos pequeños con puntas afiladas que parecían dardos.

-Vale, no importa-se limitó a decir Sam, mientras le lanzaba a su amiga la almohada. Se acostó en su cama y tomó un libro de su mesita de noche.

-¿No vas a preguntarme qué pasó abajo?-pregunto Jo, tendida boca arriba en su cama y jugando con una recordadora que tenía humo rojo dentro, la que tiraba hacia arriba y la tomaba con su mano cuando estaba por caer.

-Si tu quieres contarme, puedes, si no quieres, no-dijo Sam levantando la mirada de su libro y mirando a su amiga.

-Vale, sabes que me gusta contarte así que prepárate-dijo Jo, mientras dejaba la recordadora sobre su cama y se tiraba desordenadamente sobre la cama de Sam.

Le contó todo lo que había pasado el día anterior con lujo de detalles, esperando que su amiga se sorprendiera en alguna parte, cosa que no sucedió y luego terminó su relato contándole lo sucedido en la mañana.

-¿Tu qué crees que hizo de noche?-preguntó Jo, mientras apoyaba sus codos sobre la cama y acomodaba su cabeza en sus manos.

-No lo se, quizás sea algo serio y de verdad compromete a más personas si te lo dice-dijo Sam, acostándose de costado en la cama y apoyando su cabeza sobre su mano.

-No lo se, es Black Sam, puede ser cualquier cosa.

-Creo que es algo serio, y tengo mis sospechas al respecto-murmuró Sam, mirando a Jo directamente a los ojos.

-¡Cuenta chavala! Vamos, no seas tímida-dijo Jo, intentando que Sam dijera algo con un gesto de mano.

-Es que es un tema delicado, aunque no le creas. Tengo que hablar con Stella, te veo en el almuerzo-dijo Sam, mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

-Joder Sam¿por qué jodida razón eres tan jodidamente perfecta?-murmuró Jo, mientras hundía su cara en la almohada de Sam.

* * *

-¿Eso te dijo James?

-Que si¿a ti qué te dijo Sirius?

-Lo mismo-dijo Jo confundida, tomando asiento en la mesa del Gryffindor en el gran salón.

-Quizás sea verdad y de verdad comprometan a alguien-dijo pensativamente Lily.

-Por lo menos tenemos una pista.

-¿Cuál?

-Que a quien está encubriendo es de Gryffindor, ya sabes, a los de Slytherin los odian, los de Ravenclaw son podridamente perfectos para estar en algo que los joda y los involucre de mala manera y los de Hufflepuff tienen a Jortam como líder, y sabes como lo odian¿no?

-Buen punto-acotó Lily, mirando a su amiga sorprendida por su deducción.

-Y lo más probable es que encubran a alguno de sus amigos¿no?. Ya sabes, deben de ser de séptimo.

-Tienes razón-murmuró Lily.-Cuando quieres puedes usar la lógica ¿sabes? Se te va bien.

-¿Para que usar la lógica si tengo a mi querida Lily como amiga?-dijo Jo, con voz aguda apretando la nariz de Lily con sus dedos- Tengo practica de quidditch hoy, quizás pueda averiguar algo interesante.

-¿Cuándo es el partido contra Ravenclaw?-preguntó Sam, que acababa de entrar en el Gran Salón acompañada de Alice, compañera de cuarto de las chicas y novia de Frank Longbottom, que era muy amigo de los merodeadores. ¿Y si el...?

-Oye Alice¿no has visto a Frank raro últimamente¿Cómo que esconde algo?-preguntó Lily, ignorando la pregunta de Sam.

-Eh, la verdad es que no. Hemos tenido nuestros problemas, ya sabes, con esa Ravenclaw que no lo deja en paz y a mi me pone de verdadero mal humor verla cerca de él, pero no es nada serio. ¿Por qué preguntas Lily?-preguntó algo confundida Alice.

-Eh, por nada. Lo que pasa es que vemos raros a los merodeadores y Frank es buen amigo de ellos entonces el quizás sabía algo-dijo Lily, con la mirada perdida.

-¿Alguien me contesta cuando es el partido?-preguntó Sam, mientras se quitaba las gafas y se masajeaba las sienes, no tenía muy buen aspecto a decir verdad, no solía lucir ojeras y nunca había estado tan pálida.

-¿Qué pasa Sam?-preguntó Alice con mirada preocupada.-No te ves muy bien.

-Nada bien-acotó Jo, sirviéndole unas patatas a Sam-Recibí correo de mi hermana¿y sabes que? Me mandó unos productos energéticos que dice que son muy buenos y provienen directo de la naturaleza. Creo que te harán bien un par de esos para que te sientas mejor.

-Lo que le hará mejor es dormir Jo-dijo Lily, mirando a Sam con cara seria.- Ve a descansar un rato, luego te vamos a ver.

-Vale-dijo Sam, mientras se paraba y se volvía a colocar las gafas.-Las veo luego.

Las tres chicas siguieron con la mirada el camino tomado por Sam hasta que atravesó la puerta.

-Está estudiando mucho-dijo Jo, mientras pinchaba un trozo de patata al horno con su tenedor.

-Siempre ha estudiado mucho y nunca ha llegado a estar en ese estado de "el mundo se ha quedado sin dulces y no me importa" como ahora-opinó Alice, sirviéndose jugo de calabaza.

-Tienes razón, pero lo mejor será dejarla descansar un rato y luego hablar con ella. Ahora cuéntame Jo que te ha escrito tu hermana-dijo Lily, atándose el pelo en un rodete informal.

-Ya sabes, eso de la revolución punk en pleno Londres, me muero por ir. Aunque tengo algo de hippie en mi, pero me gustan las ideas de los punk-dijo orgullosamente Jo.

-¿Quién diría que veríamos a nuestra querida Jo entusiasmada con algo más que el quidditch y herbología?-preguntó Lily sonriendo.

* * *

-¿Sammy?

-¿Lily?-preguntó Sam, mientras abría un ojo para ver si divisaba algo además de las sabanas que la cubrían.

-Si, te traje el desayuno. Tienes que comer algo y luego yo me quedo aquí haciéndote compañía-dijo Lily mirando como Sam se incorporaba con una sonrisa.

-Lily, no tienes porque quedarte. Jo te necesita en el partido hoy. Hace dos semanas que estoy en cama, creo que ya me cuidaste bastante, te lo agradezco pero yo si bajaré al partido y veré como derrota Gryffindor a Ravenclaw-dijo alegremente Sam.

Lily solo sonrió, siempre terminaba dándole la razón a Sam.

* * *

-Aquí sale el equipo de Gryffindor con Potter como capitán.

Al escuchar esa voz, James se dio vuelta a ver quien comentaba esta vez el partido ya que los mellizos Grelson iban a estar jugando en el equipo de Ravenclaw y sonrió al ver a Lily sentada al lado de Remus en las butacas de comentaristas. Esos comentarios iban a ser muy buenos, muuyy. O eso esperaba.

-Gryffindor cuenta con un gran equipo-dijo orgullosamente Remus pero al ver la mirada que le dirigía la profesora McGonagall se apresuró a agregar-Claro que Ravenclaw tiene un equipo bien formado; buenos bateadores y un cazador de verdad rápido.

-Pero bueno dejémonos de cháchara y que comience el partido-dijo entusiastamente Lily-Jo tiene la quaffle digo Lorenwer, profesora no me mire así, no me acostumbro a decirle a mi amiga Lorenwer, pero en fin. Ahora Potter tiene la quaffle, esquiva a Derton, se la pasa a Frenwet, Frenwet vuela velozmente hacia los aros, se prepara para tirar, pero la lanza hacia arriba y...Potter la alcanza y anota 10 para Gryffindor-terminó Lily, no tan entusiasmada como al principio, cosa que James no dejó de notar.

El partido siguió su curso con un James mucho menos entusiasmado y una Lily algo decepcionada. ¿James también era engreído en el quidditch? Antes no lo había notado ya que en los partidos se limitaba a mirar si Jo anotaba o si le pasaba algo. O si Rosemary veía la snitch en algún lugar del campo pero nunca le había prestado atención a James. Le entristeció el hecho de que el no hubiese cambiado nada, que siguiera siendo tan engreído, que aunque no siguiera los coqueteos como antes, lanzaba miradas cómplices con alguna ex novia, pero decidió pensar en eso luego, ya que Remus la estaba zarandeando por el brazo.

-¿Qué coño pasa Remus?-preguntó ella molesta por la insistencia del chico.

-¡James ha caído!-exclamó Remus mirando hacia el campo de quidditch, donde se estaba armando un gran alboroto.

Lily solo reaccionó cuando vio que Remus atropellaba a todos los que se interpusieran en su camino hasta llegar donde su amigo estaba desmayado en la hierba inconsciente. Lily corrió también hacia donde estaba todo el equipo de quidditch y alguna que otra admiradora de James ya casi llorando. Empujó a todos los que rodeaban a James y se arrodilló junto a el. Lo zarandeó severamente para ver si el chico reaccionaba. Pero nada... el chico seguía con los ojos cerrados y la boca entreabierta. Respiraba dificultosamente así que Lily enseguida dejó que la enfermera Pomfrey se lo llevara a la enfermería.

-¡Te voy a matar Atver!-gritó Sirius, totalmente furioso. Lily por primera vez lo comprendió. Ella hubiera estado dispuesta a lanzar un_ cruciatus_ a cualquiera que le hubiera hecho algo a alguna de sus amigas. Y digamos que James era algo así como un amigo... o más que eso. Así que divisó a Atver y sin pensarlo dos veces, alcanzó a estar a su lado dando grandes zancadas. El chico que estaba de espaldas a ella se giró para preguntarle que quería y Lily sin pensarlo demasiado, le dio un puñetazo en el medio de la cara.

Luego de hacerlo se sintió algo así como¿aliviada? No, sintió que había hecho justicia, justicia algo especial ya que le costaría caro dado que ella era prefecta y tenía que dar un buen ejemplo y no tenía que ir golpeando a la gente por ahí. Y también se dio cuenta de algo importante¿qué tenía que ver Atver con lo que le había pasado a James? Se giró para dirigirse a donde fuese que estuviese Sirius y preguntarle que había hecho Atver. Pero cuando dio dos pasos sintió aplausos detrás de ella. Se giró y no pudo contener abrir la boca por la sorpresa.

Sirius estaba aplaudiendo muy fuerte con una sonrisa en la cara; Jo ya había ido a encargarse de Atver también y lo había golpeado en el estomago con una bludger; Rosemary estaba totalmente contrariada por lo que acababa de pasar, esperaba que Madam Hooch hiciese justicia, pero aplaudía con ganas; Remus estaba al lado de Sam riendo de la cara de sorpresa de Lily y los gemelos Grelson, aunque fuesen de Ravenclaw, habían ido a darle su merecido a Atver no sin antes aplaudir.

-Black¿qué tuvo que ver Atver?-preguntó Lily solo moviendo los labios para que nadie la oyera decir que no sabía porque lo había golpeado y así los demás no sacarían conclusiones que a ella la cabrearían al máximo.

Sirius caminó rápidamente hasta donde estaba Lily y la tomó de un brazo para que se dirigiesen a un lugar más tranquilo.

-¡No te vayas Sirius! El partido sigue y quiero mi venganza-gritó Rosemary tomando su escoba y dirigiéndose de nuevo hacia Madam Hooch.

-Ya volveré Rose-dijo Sirius sin voltearse.

Llegaron hasta cerca de la cabaña que ocupaba Hagrid, el guardabosques, un hombre grande por donde se lo mirara.

-Que buen golpe Evans, de verdad has estado genial-dijo Sirius mirándola con cierta ¿admiración?

-¿Me puedes explicar que tuvo que ver Atver?-preguntó Lily con curiosidad.

-Atver ha hechizado la escoba de James para que se agitara violentamente. James apenas podía controlarla así que te imaginas lo que pasó cuando le lanzó un _confundus -_explicó Sirius escupiendo las palabras con desagrado.-Maldito Atver, me las va a pagar, menudo cabrón.

-Que gilipollas-dijo Lily, apretando los dientes.-¿Y cómo sabes que fue el Black?

-Lo admitió para hacerse el interesante, ya sabes "he derrotado al gran Potter". Pero estoy seguro que Malfoy está detrás de esto, ese maldito traidor inmundo-murmuró Sirius, golpeando con su puño el tronco de un árbol cercano.- Pero le va a salir cara, James ha quedado muy mal, la idea era que solo cállese de la escoba no que quedara totalmente inconsciente.

-¿Está grave?-preguntó Lily, sin preocuparle si sonaba preocupada o histérica.

-Eso parece-dijo Sirius con los ojos perdiendo ese brillo jovial de siempre.- Has estado muy bien en hacer eso Evans, se nota que lo quieres a James.

-Yo...-comenzó a decir Lily. Tenía ganas de explicarle a alguien como se sentía con respecto a James, pero no sabía si lo mejor era confiarle la información al mejor amigo de éste.

-Vamos Lily, no le diré nada a James-dijo Sirius, dándole unas palmaditas amistosas en el hombro.

-Es que... durante el partido me di cuenta que James sigue siendo algo engreído, ya sabes, le manda guiñadas a todas sus admiradoras, sigue haciendo bromas a todo el Slytherin que se le pase por adelante y yo pensé que el había cambiado... o eso quería.

-¿Y tu quieres que el cambie y que valore más las pequeñas cosas y todo eso no?-preguntó Sirius, con una media sonrisa.

-Si-dijo tímidamente Lily

-¿Sabes Evans? James ha cambiado mucho desde que está contigo, aunque no lo creas. Lo de las guiñeadas de las chicas lo hace para mantenerlas lejos, ya sabes, ellas quedan embobadas y el se puede ir tranquilamente contigo y lo de las bromas...bueno los Slytherin son un caso especial, pero el está cambiando, cada vez les hacemos menos bromas enserio. El te quiere Evans, y creo que después de lo que acaba de pasarle se dará cuenta que es un mortal más y dejará de presumir un poco.

-Eso espero-murmuró Lily, algo más alegre con lo de Sirius acababa de decirle.

-Debe de estar por comenzar el partido y quiero vengarme del cabrón de Atver. Remus me sujeto y no le pude dar su merecido-dijo Sirius tomando su escoba.-¿Vamos?

-Vale-aceptó Lily.

* * *

-Lorenwer tira el penal a favor de Gryffindor y...¡ha acertado! Se sigue el partido-dijo Remus menos alegre que antes.

El partido siguió bastante tranquilo, hasta que la exclamación de Remus hizo que todos se pusieran alerta.


	11. Es todo movimiento y todo calma

**DISCLAIMER: si, los personajes no son míos, bueno un par ya lo sabeis, no tengo malas intencioones;)**

**Es todo movimiento y todo calma **

-¡¿Pero que demonios estás haciendo Sirius?!

Todos en el estadio dirigieron sus ojos hasta divisar a uno de los bateadores de Gryffindor, que con su bate acababa de golpear "accidentalmente" a Steve Atver. Lily sonrió para sus adentros, "_se lo merece por jugar sucio"_ pensó. Pero luego abrió los ojos al máximo al ver que Jo acababa de lanzar una quaffle hacia la cara de Atver, cosa que lo tomó por sorpresa ya que todavía se estaba recuperando del golpe con el bate. La pelota enviada por Jo le dio de lleno en la cara y Atver perdió el equilibrio y cayó de la escoba. Estaban a pocos metros por arriba del suelo así que el impacto no fue tan fuerte como el de James, que antes de caer había estado varios metros más arriba.

-¡Y Rosemary atrapa la snitch!-gritó Lily, tratando de desviar la atención de Jo y Sirius, que se reían a carcajadas.

Rosemary sonreía muy satisfecha mientras bajaba a tierra firme. Tenía la pequeña pelotita dorada atrapada entre sus dedos. Todo el equipo bajó de sus escobas para juntarse con ella y festejar, aunque no estaban muy alegres por lo que acababa de pasarle a su capitán.

Y Lily se acordó de James. ¿Cómo estaría¿Seguiría inconsciente¿Estaría grave? Decidió que apenas saludara a Jo iría a la enfermería para averiguarlo.

-¡Lily!

-¡Jo! Jugasteis genial-dijo Lily con una sonrisa algo tensa, quería saludarlos e irse corriendo a la enfermería. Si, quien diría que se preocuparía por Potter ¿eh?

-Gracias Lily-dijo Jo con una sonrisa.-¿Viste la cara de Atver al caer?-preguntó con una sonrisa traviesa.

-No pudo verla por lo verde e hinchada que quedo-dijo Luke Frenwet acercándose a las chicas. Luke era uno de los cazadores de equipo de quidditch. Alto, cuerpo de atleta y ojos verde oscuro que cautivaban a más de una chica.

-¿Verde?-preguntó Lily mirándolos con una media sonrisa.-¿Qué le pusieron?

-Ya sabes, agarramos del armario de pociones de Slughorn un frasquito de la parte de "pociones duraderas pero sin riesgo de muerte", como les dice el-dijo Luke sonriendo y mirando algo detrás de Lily.

-¡Luke! Lily es prefecta-le dijo Jo en tono de reprimenda y golpeándole levemente el hombro para atraer su atención.-La vas a poner en un aprieto a ella o a nosotros.

-¿Cómo le dieron a tomar la poción?-preguntó Lily, ignorando el comentario de Jo.

-Ya sabes, en ratos sin quidditch se pueden hacer grandes cosas-dijo Jo con una risita.-¡Luke¿Qué miras?

Lily se giró para ver que atraía la atención de Luke y sonrió al ver a Sam riendo con Jake.

-¿Estás mirando a Sam?-preguntó Jo alzando una ceja y poniéndose seria de repente. Era muy protectora con respecto a sus amigas, ya había arruinado un par de citas que las chicas habían tenido poniendo como argumento " no era lo suficientemente bueno para ti", aunque casi siempre las pocas citas de Lily fueron arruinadas nada más ni nada menos que por James Potter, y fueron pocas citas ya que más de uno se vio amenazado por él y nadie en su sano juicio querría meterse con un merodeador.

-¿Yo? No, no-dijo nerviosamente Luke, mirando a Lily como pidiendo ayuda.

-Eh Luke, creo que te llaman por allá-dijo Lily señalando por arriba del hombro del chico.

-Oh, creo que voy a ver que necesitan, nos vemos-dijo rápidamente Luke antes de darse la vuelta e irse.

-¿Qué le pasa a este? Si lo veo cerca de Sam...

-¿Qué tiene Luke para que no sea lo suficientemente bueno para ella?-preguntó Lily perdiendo la paciencia.

-¡Jugaste genial Jo!-Sam acababa de llegar y por suerte no había escuchado la charla que estaban teniendo las dos amigas minutos antes.

-Tu tendrías que estar en la cama-dijo Jo con el ceño fruncido. _¿Qué le pasa a Jo ahora?_ Pensó Lily, mirando a su amiga con los brazos cruzados.

-Yo voy ah..eh-balbuceó Lily.

-A ver a James, ve. Nosotras te esperamos en la Sala Común-dijo Sam tapándole la boca a Jo que ya iba a hacer un comentario burlón y hasta algo depravado quizás.

Lily sonrió y se giró para dirigirse a la enfermería. Camino bastante lento hasta que sintió unas voces; una fría y otra áspera. Se escondió detrás de un arbusto cercano para que no la vieran, no tenía ganas de enfrentarse contra Malfoy y Snape en esos momentos.

-¡Quítense!-susurró Lily a una pareja que estaba detrás del arbusto abrazándose y diciéndose cosas al oído. Al ver que los chicos no iban a hacerle caso dijo-:Soy prefecta y a Hufflepuff no le gustará que les quite unos puntos ¿verdad?

Los chicos la miraron asustados y se fueron tomados de la mano. Lily se agachó y trato de escuchar que se traían esos dos entre manos.

-No lo se Lucius, no creo que sea buena idea-dijo Snape. Sonaba algo desconfiado.

-¿Qué no es buena idea? Es genial. Es ambiciosa, inteligente...

-¿Pero te imaginas las consecuencias?-interrumpió Snape.

-Si, pero no me importa Severus, la verdad es que yo...

Lily no escuchó más ya que alguien se sentó a su lado y le susurró:

-¿Escuchaste lo que dijeron?

-¡Black! Casi me das un susto de muerte-susurró Lily irritada, llevándose una mano al corazón.-Ya no los escucho, genial. Seguro que traen algo malo entre manos y no tengo ni idea de que se trata.

-No te pongas así Evans. ¿Ibas a ver a James?

-Si-dijo Lily, mientras se paraba y sacudía las hojas de su túnica.

-Yo también. Ya recibí mi castigo así que puedo ir tranquilamente.

-¿Qué castigo?

-Lo de siempre, un mes limpiando salón de trofeos, baño de prefectos y habitaciones por el estilo...pero acompañado por todo el equipo por lo menos-dijo Sirius con un amago de sonrisa.

-¿Todo el equipo?-preguntó Lily sorprendida.

-Si. Cuando me fueron a castigar a mi y a Jo casi todos los profesores con cara de pocos amigos, Jo, Luke, Roger, Greg y Rosemary vinieron a apoyarme y a decir que ellos también habían estado involucrados y bueno a McGonagall no desciframos si se le caía la cara de vergüenza o de orgullo por haber defendido de esa manera a James y de habernos apoyado entre nosotros y eso-comentó Sirius divertido.

-¿Por casualidad McGonagall vio cuando golpee a Atver?

-No, menuda suerte tienes Evans. Para mi que fingió no verte para no tener que castigarte, ya sabes, te tiene mucho aprecio y Slughorn estoy seguro de que estaba viendo porque es un viejo metiche pero no dijo nada-dijo Sirius con voz sorprendida y haciendo gestos con las manos fingiendo indignación y logrando que Lily sonriera.

Entraron en la enfermería en silencio para no llamar demasiado la atención de Madam Pomfrey, la joven enfermera que era muy amable con los enfermos o accidentados pero con las visitas algo severa.

-Allí está-dijo Sirius en voz baja señalando una camilla cercana en la que descansaba James.

Los dos avanzaron intentado hacer el menor ruido posible y se sentaron en unas sillas que acercaron para estar cerca de la camilla.

-No me gusta que este tan pálido-murmuró Sirius serio.

-Ya se pondrá bien-trató de animar Lily, aunque a ella tampoco le gustaba que estuviese pálido.

-¿Quién es ese que está ahí? Está arruina...¡James!-exclamó Jo que acababa de entrar en la enfermería y se acercaba a ellos junto con Sam y Luke que miraron con ganas de asesinar a Jo por haber gritado.

-¡Cállate!-le dijeron los demás al mismo tiempo en voz baja, mientras Luke y Sam la empujaban suavemente para que avanzara.

-¿El idiota de Steve hizo esto?-preguntó Jo señalando a James y sin esperar respuesta emprendió camino hacia fuera.

-Mejor voy con ella-dijo Sirius levantándose y persiguiendo a Jo.

-Solo vinimos a ver si necesitabas algo Lily-dijo Sam en voz baja.-Y para ver como está James pero mejor ya nos vamos.

-Si, nos vamos-dijo Luke señalando la puerta-Cualquier cosa nos avisas ¿vale?

Lily solo asintió con la cabeza y le dirigió a Sam una mirada que decía "luego hablamos".

Y luego silencio. La pelirroja miraba de vez en cuando hacia la entrada de la enfermería donde algunas chicas abrían un poco la puerta para echar un vistazo pero al ver la mirada que Lily les dirigía se iban rápidamente. James no despertaba, Atver (que estaba tres camillas a la derecha de James) murmuraba algo en sueños y la enfermera Pomfrey venía de vez en cuando y le miraba comprensivamente. Lily miró por la ventana y vio como el Sol ya se estaba ocultando. ¿Tanto tiempo había estado callada en la enfermería¿Y sin comer nada dulce? Se sintió orgullosa, como si acabara de ganar la final de "Survivor" o algo por el estilo, pero solo para pensar en otra cosa. Y siguieron pasando las horas y apoyó la cabeza en el borde del colchón de James para descansar y se durmió.

* * *

-¿Puedo hablar contigo Remus?

-Stella, claro claro, hablemos-dijo Remus sonriéndole a la chica.

-Quería decirte que... aunque me pareció extremadamente extraña la reacción en Hogsmeade-el chico se sonrojó levemente- a mi no me importa. Debe de ser algo importante y yo no quiero forzarte a que digas nada pero sabes que cuentas conmigo¿vale?-dijo Stella mirándolo con una sonrisa.

-Stella yo quise decirte pero...

-No importa Remus, enserio. Pero la próxima que salgamos...

-¿Entonces quieres volver a salir conmigo?-preguntó Remus esperanzado.

-Claro, si te empeñaste en explicarme tanto lo que había pasado debes de ser un buen chico ¿no?-dijo ella coquetamente.

-Gracias, te prometo que la próxima...

-Si ya, tranquilo-le dijo Stella palmeándole el hombro cariñosamente. Remus sonrió, pero no se imaginó que Stella ya sabía su secreto.

* * *

-Sammy-dijo Jo recostada en un sillón de la Sala Común abrazando a Sirius por la cintura.

-Con ese tono no puede ser nada bueno-dijo Peter sonriendo.

-Ya lo creo que no-dijo Sam sonriendo-¿Qué pasa Joanne?

-¿Desde cuando soy Joanne?-dijo la aludida frunciendo el ceño.

-Desde que yo soy Sammy-dijo Sam, volviendo a la lectura de su libro.

-Vamos, cuéntame que tal con Luke... o por lo menos que hacías con Jake en Hogsmeade ya que nunca te dignaste a decirme-dijo Jo poniendo carita de perro abandonado.

-Con Jake ya te dije que nada, solo tomamos una cerveza y el me pidió ayuda con unos deberes nada más...

-¿Jake y deberes¡Ja! Esa combinación es como decir shampoo y Quejicus-dijo Sirius riendo.

-¿De qué hablan?-preguntó Remus que acababa de entrar en la sala común.

-De lo que esconde Sam-dijo Jo, mirando a Remus-¿Has visto a James?

-Si. Pero aun no despierta y Lily se quedó dormida junto a el así que no quise despertarla-dijo Remus mientras se sentaba al lado de Peter-Creo que Gloria te buscaba Wormtail.

-¿Gloria? -dijo Peter con voz alegre guiñeando un ojo- Voy a pasear con Gloria un rato, luego a ver a James y después los veo en la cena ¿vale? Ah Remus¿has visto a Stella? Tenía que hablar con ella-agregó girándose para ver a su amigo.

-Si, estaba en el club de duelo, creo que sale en media hora-dijo Remus.

-Ah, vale. Tengo que pedirle ayuda con pociones sino Slughorn me matará-dijo Peter poniendo cara de terror y luego saliendo por el retrato hacia fuera.

* * *

-Vamos Lily, comemos algo, descansas un poco y mañana vuelves-dijo Jo con mirada suplicante.

-Vayan ustedes a cenar, yo luego voy a darme un baño y vuelvo-dijo Lily restregándose los ojos y con voz somnolienta.

-Vamos Lily, yo me quedo mientras tu vas a cenar y te aviso si despierta o algo-dijo Luke con una sonrisa.

-Si Lily, ve a cenar y descansa, has estado demasiado aquí. Yo me quedo con Luke un rato y te avisamos si pasa algo-dijo Sam con voz dulce.

-En quince minutos estoy aquí-dijo Lily con voz apagada mientras salía de la enfermería.

-¿Cómo logras convencerla siempre?-preguntó Luke impresionado.

-No lo tengo muy claro, pero lo logro-dijo Sam con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba en una silla.-Vayan a cenar, nosotros nos quedamos.

-No, yo me quiero quedar con mi amigo, bastante que ayer me obligaron a dejarlo pero hoy no...-Sirius dejó de hablar al ver la cara que le ponía Jo.-Oh, bueno luego venimos.

-A ver si la próxima dejas de hablar más rápido-dijo Jo en voz baja pero audible para Luke y Sam.- ¿No entiendes las indirectas?-le preguntó mientras abrían la puerta de la enfermería y salían por ella.

Luke y Sam se rieron.

-Están hechos el uno para el otro-comentó Luke en voz baja.

-Si, es verdad-afirmó Sam con una sonrisa.-¿Cuándo tienes el castigo?

-Creo que ya empiezo mañana-contestó Luke divertido.-¿Qué le pasa James para que duerma tanto? Luego de una caída no sabía que estabas tanto tiempo inconsciente.

-No lo se, debe de haber sido la mezcla del hechizo a su escoba y de su hechizo pero no lo se, espero que se recupere pronto.

* * *

Y llegó el viernes que daba final a marzo y comienzo a abril. Estaba frío, lluvioso y de vez en cuando se divisaban relámpagos.

-¿Lily?

-Ah, hola Peter, siéntate-le dijo Lily con una sonrisa señalando una silla que estaba frente a ella.

-Quería saber si necesitas algo-dijo Peter mirando a su alrededor. No solía visitar la biblioteca y la verdad es que era bastante interesante.

-No, gracias Peter-dijo Lily sin quitar la vista de su trabajo.

-Vamos Lily, que te has atrasado un montón con los deberes. No es que sea inteligente como Sirius o Jam...-Peter se interrumpió en la mitad de la frase. No quería nombrar a James, Lily no estaba muy animada con respecto a su recuperación; el chico seguía sin despertar.

-No te preocupes Peter. Te lo agradezco de todos modos. ¿Tu necesitas algo?-dijo en voz baja amablemente la pelirroja.

-Eh, bueno. En encantamientos no me está yendo de maravilla-comentó el chico con una sonrisa.

-Puedo ayudarte en eso-dijo Lily, sacando la varita de su mochila.

Lily y Peter practicaron el resto de la tarde un encantamiento algo complicado que a la pelirroja le salía excelente; a Peter aun le costaba un poco pero había mejorado bastante.

-¿Vamos a cenar?-preguntó Peter, señalando la puerta del Gran Salón.

-Vale-dijo Lily asintiendo con la cabeza. Hacía unos días que no iba al comedor para no dejar solo a James, pero pensó que no ocurriría nada si ese día cenaba como una persona normal con sus amigos.

-¡Lily!-exclamó Jo contenta al ver a la pelirroja sentarse delante de ella en la mesa.-Come patatas, están sabrosas. Y esa torta de queso parece estar buena-comentó contenta mientras le servía comida a su amiga.

-¿Y Black?-preguntó Lily al notar la ausencia del merodeador.

-En la enfermería-contestó Sam luego de tomar un sorbo de su jugo de calabaza.

-¡Hola!-saludó alegremente un chico de quinto año de Gryffindor, Roger Stewart. Roger era el guardián del equipo de quidditch; alto, pelo negro y ondulado y ojos color miel, además de una sonrisa encantadora.

-¡Roger!-exclamó Jo alegremente, mientras le hacía sitio a su lado en la mesa.-¿Qué tal tu novia?

-¿Dorothy? Genial, gracias por preguntar-contestó alegremente Roger.-¿Cómo estás Lily?

-Mejor, gracias Roger.

-Me alegro que así sea.

La cena siguió muy alegre; todos intentaban sacar lo menos posible el tema de James, Roger contaba unos chistes buenísimos, Luke comentaba con Sam algo de estudios muggles, Jo hablaba con Remus y Peter sobre quidditch y Lily solo asentía con la cabeza cuando pedían su opinión sobre cualquier tema.

Lily se sentía demasiado rara. No entendía porque estaba tan mal con lo que le había pasado a James, después de todo mejoraría ¿no? No era nada grave, sino lo habrían llevado a San Mungo o algo así. Luego de un rato de meditación, se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió a la sala común y no a la enfermería como hacia todas las noches.

* * *

Sirius estaba muy triste desde lo sucedido con James. Casi no comía(todos estaban extremadamente preocupados, ya que solía comer como si fuera a acabarse la comida en cualquier momento), casi no dormía(se terminaba quedando dormido en la sala común cuando amanecía) casi no pasaba tiempo con sus amigos(siempre poniendo como excusa que estaba cansado) y ya ni se peinaba. ¿Sirius Black no se peinaba? Está bien que el tenía su look rebelde, pero se peinaba estratégicamente para que pareciese que estaba despeinado. Pero ahora ni eso. Se dedicaba a estar en la enfermería con James o sino volar a toda velocidad en el campo de quidditch. Le desesperaba que James no despertase. Si no despertaba pronto¿con quién molestaría a Snivellus¿Con quién haría que su prima Narcissa se quedará con el pelo violeta chillón y su lengua de arpía de un metro¿Con quién haría que Bellatrix vomitara babosas todos los días? Con Remus no podía hacerlo; era prefecto y aunque el siempre participase de las bromas con los otros tres merodeadores trataba de mantenerse al margen en cuanto a ponerlas en practica, solo se involucraba tanto como James y Sirius si ese alguien a quien le hacían la broma de verdad se la merecía.

Y Peter... siempre lo ayudaba con las bromas pero ahora andaba demasiado colgado con esa Gloria, que ya había salido con Sirius varias veces en años anteriores y el sabía que ella vivía reclamando atención. Siempre que se interesaba por una chica, terminaba demasiado pegado a ella.

-Mejor me voy a volar un rato o algo Prongs-dijo Sirius en voz baja mirando a su amigo con una sonrisa triste.-Vengo mañana o sino a medianoche¿vale?

El chico se levantó de la silla mientras miraba a James con tristeza. Pero luego echó un vistazo hacia la derecha de James, donde unos metros más allá descansaba nada más ni nada menos que Atver. Sirius sonrió maliciosamente y se acercó silenciosamente al Ravenclaw que dormía placidamente.

-Menuda cara de estúpido-murmuró Sirius apuntando con su varita la cara del chico.-A ver si le hacemos unos arreglitos.

* * *

-¡No puedo creer que haya hecho eso Black!-exclamó la voz indignada de la profesora McGonagall. Lily estaba descendiendo desde su habitación a la medianoche a leer un rato en la Sala Común cuando los escuchó. Bajo rápidamente hasta llegar a donde estaban la profesora y Sirius.

-¿Pasa algo profesora?-preguntó Lily acercándose.

-Señorita Evans, usted tendría que estar en la cama-dijo la profesora amablemente.

-Olvidé que me quedaba tarea por hacer y bajé a terminarla. ¿Necesita ayuda en algo profesora?

-No, gracias señorita Evans. Simplemente estaba discutiendo con Black su castigo.

-¿Castigo?-preguntó Sirius cansinamente.-Vale¿qué parte del castillo falta por limpiar¿La Sala Común de Slytherin? Ya está llena de mugre yo no puedo hacer nada al...

-Mire señor Black, yo no le pedí que fuera a cambiarle la cara a Atver así que por favor ahórrese las bromitas-dijo con mirada severa la profesora.-No participará del próximo partido de quidditch.

-¡¿LO QUÉ?!-gritó Sirius mirando a la profesora McGonagall como si fuera el peor monstruo del mundo.

-Ya me ha escuchado Black-dijo la profesora pero con voz triste-Contrólese la próxima, Potter ya despertará.

La profesora le deseó buenas noches a los dos y se fue rápidamente de la sala. Sirius se echó extendido en el piso de la sala común y simplemente se quedó en silencio mirando el techo.

-¿Qué le hiciste a Atver?-preguntó Lily en un susurró sentándose a su lado.

-Lo que se merecía-dijo Sirius con voz apagada.

-Ya.

-¿No vas a regañarme?-preguntó Sirius burlón.

-No-se limitó a decir Lily mientras se paraba.

-¿No?-preguntó Sirius extrañado mientras se paraba también.

-Ya te dije:no.

-Ah, vale. ¿A dónde vas?

-Enfermería-dijo Lily mientras se llevaba bajo el brazo unos libros.

-¿Vas todas las noches?

-Si, es lo único que puedo hacer-dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Te acompaño.

-Madame Pomfrey va a matarte-le dijo Lily sin darle demasiada importancia.

-Mientras no me castigué-contestó Sirius rodando los ojos logrando que Lily riera.-Voy a buscar la capa de invisibilidad mejor, así no nos molesta.

Sirius bajó con la capa bajo su brazo y la pasó por encima de los dos. Caminaron tranquilamente, solo hablaban cuando Lily se quejaba que Sirius tenía la necesidad de hablar todo el tiempo o de pisarla, el chico simplemente gruñía o comentaba algo como "menudo humor".

Llegaron a la enfermería, pero había alguien más despierto y en movimiento.

* * *

Uh, quien sera? Bueno, aviso algo: me he quedado algo mal por no haber tenido reviews, triste chavalines, yo que creía que les gustaba la historia, pero no importa, no os culpo, el otro capitulo lo tendría que reescribir 474474f44 veces, me quedó bastante malo pero en fin...uno hace lo que puede. Ahora tengo liceo, y lo más probable es que ponga otro cap los fines de semana, cuando puedo escribir hasta altas horas de la madrugada de donde sale la mayor parte de mi inspiracion. Besos para todos vosotros, cuidaos! Y os aviso que proximamente, lo más probable por lo menos, es que publique un one-shot, asi que espero comentarios;) 


	12. Uno, dos y cuatro

**DISCLAIMER: Mmh, ya saben que personajes son míos y cuales no. Esta historia no tiene malas intenciones ehe!**

**Uno, dos y cuatro.**

-¿Pero qué demonio...

Lucius Malfoy desvió su atención de James y trato de identificar de donde había venido aquel susurró, pero al girarse no vio a nadie, solo al chico de nariz ganchuda y piel cetrina que lo miraba extrañado.

-¿Qué pasa Lucius¿La poción no está bien hecha?-preguntó en voz baja Snape.

-Claro que está bien hecha-dijo Lucius.-¿La hiciste tu o no? Gran falta de autoestima, hasta pareces de Hufllepuff Severus-escupió con desprecio Lucius.-Simplemente sentí ruidos de por ahí, pero no hay nadie. Dale la poción y vamos.

Lily, que estaba intentando sujetar a Sirius bajo la capa para que no saltara encima de los otros dos, sacó su varita del bolsillo e hizo que unos porta velas que estaban cerca de las puertas cayesen emitiendo un golpe que sonó bastante alto. Snape y Malfoy enseguida giraron sus cabezas hasta la entrada de la enfermería.

-Hay alguien cerca, vamonos-siseó Malfoy, tomando la pequeña botella llena poción de la mesita de noche( que no se veía el color por la oscuridad casi total de la enfermería).

Lily y Sirius dejaron libre el camino hacia la puerta y cuando sintieron que los dos Slytherins ya se habían ido, se quitaron la capa y enseguida corrieron hasta la cama donde reposaba James.

-Deben de haberle dado poción para dormir-dijo pensativamente Lily, tratando de ver si había algún resto de poción en la mesita de noche.

Lily siguió planteando hipótesis en voz baja mientras Sirius maquinaba una venganza en su mente. No la escuchaba, solo oía un murmullo lejano de Lily que se mezclaba con imágenes de Snape sufriendo a causa de diferentes golpes otorgados por el merodeador y los chillidos ahogados de terror de Malfoy al tirarlo al fondo del lago atado con cuerdas y...

-¿Me escuchas Black?

-Eh...no me gusta ser grosero, pero prefiero la sinceridad así que no. ¿Cuándo despertará?-dijo Sirius rápidamente sentándose en el borde del colchón de James.

-No lo se, se ve que Malfoy y Snape le han estado proporcionando varias dosis de la poción, así que no se cuando dejará de hacer efecto. Hay que mantenerlos alejados de aquí como sea-dijo preocupada Lily.

-¿Qué pasa Evans? No suena tan grave lo que acabas de decir y tienes cara como de haber escuchado que el calamar gigante se ha estado tragando estudiantes que estaban bajo tu guardia-preguntó Sirius alzando una ceja.

-Es que hay veces que si se toma en exceso esa poción pueden haber diferentes efectos, pero no lo se... ¿Y si matamos a Malfoy y Snape?-preguntó Lily con ojos brillantes que aclamaban venganza.

-Me gusta como piensas Evans-dijo Sirius con una sonrisa maliciosa.

* * *

-¿Estás loca Lily?-preguntó Sam sin inquietarse en explicar porque estaba a las cinco de la mañana en la sala común sola y mirando las últimas cenizas en la estufa.

-¡Que no! Evans tiene mucha razón-exclamó Sirius bostezando mientras se recostaba en un sillón.

-Pero ella no puede hacer eso, es prefecta-explicó Sam mirando a Sirius mientras le tiraba una manta para que se tapase.-Hace frío¿no?

-Bastante-comentó Lily distraídamente.- Pero hay que darles su merecido a Snape y Malfoy.

-Bueno, quizás sea mejor que te mantengas fuera de esto Lily-dijo Sam mirando a la pelirroja seria.

-Pero ella fue la de la idea-comentó Sirius con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Si, y tu solo asentiste por caballero ¿verdad?-dijo una voz masculina que acababa de sentarse en la butaca de la derecha de Sam.-¿Alguien me explica que traman?

-Mira Luke, te explico-dijo Sirius con una sonrisa maliciosa.

* * *

-¿Cómo es eso que tu y Luke salen juntos?-preguntó Lily sin poder ocultar una gran sonrisa, mientras se peinaba frente a un espejo.

-Salimos, nada más-se limitó a decir Sam. Lily la miró directamente a los ojos y hubiese podido jurar que veía un brillo diferente en ellos.

-Vale, no seas tan expresiva que das demasiada información-dijo Jo irónicamente, mientras se ponía un par de medias.

-Déjala, cuando quiera hablar, hablará. Pero mientras podemos hablar solo entre nosotras Jo-dijo Lily haciéndose la interesante.

-Vosotras no cambiáis-dijo Sam, mientras se ponía las gafas y se colgaba su mochila al hombro-Os veo en la cena.

-¡¿Cena¿Por qué no antes?-gritó Jo.

-Voy a ver a Jake en el desayuno, a Luke en el almuerzo y luego clases-dijo Sam empezando a bajar las escaleras hacia la sala común.

-Espero que no se olvide de nosotras-comentó Lily divertida mientras se colgaba su mochila y bajaba las escaleras también.

* * *

Hacía tres horas que Lily se había quedado dormida como de costumbre apoyando la cabeza sobre el borde del colchón donde descansaba James hacía dos semanas sin dar señales de movimiento ni nada. Dos largas semanas; con pocas horas de sueño, pocas horas dedicadas a comer y pocas horas dedicadas al estudio. Si, Lily al igual que Sirius, pasaba la mayoría de su tiempo libre en la enfermería. Sirius solía quedarse cuidando con Remus y Peter a la noche para que no volvieran Malfoy y Snape, cosa que se había repetido varias veces pero antes de que pudiesen darle la poción a James, lograban ahuyentarlos con ayuda de Sam, Jo y Stella. Se turnaban entre ellos y el equipo de quidditch para ver quien cuidaba a James cada día. Pero James nada...Solo dormía.

Y cuando menos lo esperaron...despertó

James abrió los ojos luego de parpadear varias veces para adaptarse a la luz que provenía desde las ventanas. Al ver que veía todo bastante nublado, tanteó en la mesita de noche para ver donde estaban sus gafas y al tomarlas, tiró sin querer una copa de vidrio llena de zumo de naranja . La copa se estrelló contra el suelo, ruido que hizo que Lily levantará la cabeza y automáticamente tomara la varita.

-¿Ganamos el partido?-preguntó James con una sonrisa traviesa.

Lily no lo regañó, solo sonrió y abrazo por el cuello a James.

* * *

-¡Prongs!

-Padfoot-dijo cariñosamente James mientras le palmeaba la espalda a su amigo amistosamente.

-¿Ya puede salir de aquí?-dijo Sirius con voz esperanzada.

-Mañana ya podrá-aseguró Lily desde un rincón de la enfermería-Mejor os dejo solos.

-¿Así que le ganaron a los sabihondos y petulantes esos?-preguntó James mientras apoyaba su espalda contra las almohadas que estaban apoyadas sobre el respaldo de la camilla.

-¿Ganaron¿Eres idiota Prongs?-preguntó Sirius mirándolo con los ojos más abiertos de lo normal.

-¿Nos ganaron esos?-dijo despectivamente y muy desilusionado James.

-¿Pero eres medio gilipollas o qué? Nadie le gana a Gryffindor, nadie. Ganamos querrás decir-dijo Sirius con una sonrisa.

-Vaya susto me habías dado, no hagas bromas respecto a eso-dijo James fingiendo susto.-He tomado una decisión.

-¿Vas a matar a Malfoy¿Me dejas a Snape¡Por favor!-rogó Sirius de rodillas.-O mejor a Atver, si claro, Atver-agregó pensativamente.

-Voy a volver a ser buscador-dijo James ignorando los comentarios de su amigo.

-¿Buscador¿De nuevo? Vamos James, si el equipo está bien como está-comentó Sirius extrañado.

-Quiero probar como buscador ¿vale? Rosemary puede ir de cazadora y listo, es muy buena al centro y ella siempre quiso intentarlo...

-¿Vas a arriesgar todo un plan solo por ser buscador?

-Perdóname por querer probar una táctica nueva-dijo irónicamente James frunciendo el ceño.

-Yo no digo eso James, pero solo porque quieres ser buscador cambiar todo es muy arriesgado...

-Es bueno siempre tener amigos apoyándome-murmuró James enojado.

-Solo te digo lo que pienso, tómalo o déjalo-dijo Sirius haciendo un gesto gracioso con las manos.

* * *

-¿Qué te pasa Sirius?-preguntó bruscamente Jo, que ya estaba cansada de ver al chico caminar de una punta de la sala común a la otra, murmurando cosas sin sentido.

-mhgh-gruñó Sirius.

-Vale, hay veces que me cansas Sirius-dijo Jo frunciendo el ceño y levantándose para ir a su habitación.

Sirius intentó articular alguna palabra pero no pudo, estaba enojado. James acababa de despertarse y lo primero que habían hecho era pelearse, nada grave pero tenían algunos roces que nunca tenían entre ellos. El no dejaba de pensar en lo egoísta que había sido en no apoyar a su mejor amigo con su decisión de volver a probar como buscador. No es que la idea no le gustara, al contrario, James era un excelente buscador pero se había sorprendido mucho al enterarse. Lo único que sabía era que tenía que compensarlo, y ya sabía como. Pero primero iría a buscar a Jo que había salido como un rayo cargando con su escoba por el retrato de la sala común.

* * *

-¿Sam?

-¿Si?

-¿El agua del lago se mueve?

-¿Por qué preguntas?

-Porque se está moviendo-dijo Luke, mientras se incorporaba a medias. Estaba recostado sobre el pasto y tenía la cabeza de Sam sobre su pecho.

Sam levantó la cabeza para ver que decía el chico pero demasiado tarde: el calamar gigante acababa de levantarse un poco sobre el agua y movía sus tentáculos rápidamente, con lo cual salpicaba bastante a Luke y a Sam, que simplemente reían divertidos.

-¿Volvemos a la sala?-preguntó Sam en voz alta.

-Vale-dijo Luke con una sonrisa tomando la mano de Sam. Corrieron hasta el vestíbulo para alejarse lo más rápido posible del baño del calamar gigante, pero una voz fría los hizo detenerse en el medio de su camino.

-Vaya vaya, Hitmalk y Frenwet¡que pareja!-exclamó burlonamente Lucius Malfoy.

-Métete en tus asuntos Malfoy-dijo Luke con odio, mirando al chico con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Qué pasa Frenwet¿Tienes miedo de perderla como a la otra?

-No, simplemente no tiene ganas de que vengas a molestar a otros cuando tu ya tienes bastantes cosas de las que encargarte Malfoy-dijo Sam con voz calmada y una sonrisa algo desafiante, como siempre.

-Que pena, hasta tu noviecita sabe defenderse mejor que tu Frenwet.

-El sabe defenderse bien, tu no tienes buenas replicas-comentó con tono de voz casual Sam, sin soltarse de la mano de Luke.

-Eres astuta Hitmalk, la verdad que la otra vez me sorprendiste, si. Perfectamente podrías estar en Slytherin.

-Pero mira que pena tu que no estoy-comentó irónicamente Sam, mirando fijamente a los ojos a Malfoy.

-Tu sabes que no te gusta Gryffindor-dijo Malfoy con voz en tono confidencial.-Tu sabes que querías estar en Slytherin o Ravenclaw, se ajustan mucho mejor a tu personalidad.

-Pero en Slytherin hay demasiadas ratas como tu-dijo apretando los dientes Luke, soltándose de la mano de Sam.

-Das pena Frenwet, demasiada. Simplemente te digo que me sorprende que una chica como Hitmalk esté contigo. Es demasiado inteligente y ambiciosa para ti, ya te darás cuenta pronto-y dicho esto, dirigió una fugaz sonrisa a Sam y se giró para emprender camino a las mazmorras.

-¿Y desde cuando crees que me conoces Malfoy?-gritó Sam, logrando que el aludido detuviese su caminata.-¿Desde cuando dices que soy ambiciosa¿Desde que te enfrente o desde que estoy con Luke?

-Tu misma te puedes contestar eso Hitmalk, tu misma-dijo Malfoy emprendiendo su camino de nuevo.

Luke miraba a Sam bastante sorprendido. Pero no dijo nada, solo retomaron el camino hacia la sala común.

* * *

-¡Baja de la escoba Jo!-gritó Sirius, mirando como volaba a toda velocidad Jo haciendo complicados giros y probando diferentes posiciones en el campo de quidditch.

-Bajo si quiero-gritó Jo, sin prestarle demasiada importancia.

-Perdona ¿si? Simplemente tuve una pequeña pelea con James, nada grave. Pero ya sabes que odio pelearme con el-gritó Sirius con voz cansada.

-¿Te peleaste con James?-preguntó extrañada Jo bajando de su escoba y pisando tierra firme.

-Si, algo así. El quiere ser buscador y...

-¿Quiere ser buscador¡Eso es genial, el es excelente buscador y Rose siempre quiso probar como cazadora!-exclamó Jo con una sonrisa.-¿Cuál es el problema?

-Es que de verdad me sorprendió la nueva noticia y.. bueno

-Entendí, no digas más. A Hogsmeade-dijo Jo tomando la mano de Sirius y conduciéndolo hacia el castillo.

Sirius solo sonrió. Le sorprendía como Jo podía entender toda la situación con tan pocos detalles. De verdad los conocía a el y a James. ¡Que chica!

* * *

-¿Te parece los lunes, miércoles y domingos?-preguntó Remus sentado en una silla de un aula (que no se solía utilizar demasiado), donde se estaba haciendo la reunión de prefectos.

-¿Y Lily?-preguntó Stella, que estaba sentada a su lado.

-Debe de estar por llegar.

Siguieron discutiendo horarios y demás con los demás prefectos hasta que llegó Lily algo agitada.

-Disculpen-dijo Lily dirigiéndose a todos.-¿Ya tienen las parejas para hacer las guardias?

Todos asintieron menos un chico de sexto año de Hufflepuff, de bonitas facciones, pelo ni muy corto ni muy largo castaño oscuro y ojos celestes claros.

-Yo no-contestó el chico mientras miraba a Lily directo a los ojos.

-Bueno, tu harás las guardias conmigo-dijo Lily distraídamente mientras tomaba un pergamino que había en una mesa del aula.-Creo que no hay nada más que hacer por hoy, pueden irse y disculpen la demora.

Todos los presentes asintieron y le quitaron importancia con gestos de mano mientras se dirigían hacia fuera del aula. Lily se quedó revisando unos pergaminos que Remus le había dejado sobre los grupos hasta que alguien le habló.

-¿Potter está mejor?

Lily despegó su mirada del pergamino y se encontró con el chico de sexto de Hufllepuff.

-Si, gracias por preguntar-contestó amablemente.

-Nos vemos-se despidió el chico con una sonrisa.

Lily se levantó y se dirigió a la enfermería, le vendría bien hablar un rato con James luego de tanto tiempo.

* * *

Sirius y Jo caminaban rápidamente por el túnel que conducía hasta Honeydukes. Necesitaban abastecerse de un par de cosas que solo podrían encontrar en Hogsmeade. Iban hablando de cosas sin sentido, como siempre. O sino de cómo vengarse de Malfoy y Snape y de paso de algún otro Slytherin

-¿Crees que Malfoy notaría si se queda sin nariz?-preguntó pensativamente Jo.

-No lo se, es bastante idiota, si aún no sospecha que Narcissa lo engaña, quizás no note lo de la nariz-contestó Sirius mientras abrazaba a Jo por la cintura con un brazo.

-No es que no lo sospecha, lo que pasa es que no puede creer que Narcissa esté con otro que no sea el.

-Menudo gilipollas, mira que pensar eso... Casi todos los chicos de quinto y sexto han salido con ella aunque aun estuviese con Malfoy. Aunque claro que los chicos no se acercan demasiado a las mazmorras por las dudas.

-Si. ¿Tu crees que algún Gryffindor haya estado con ella?-preguntó Jo repasando mentalmente a todos los chicos de su casa de quinto, sexto y séptimo inclusive.

-No lo creo. Narcissa no es de las mejores chicas...tu me entiendes-murmuró Sirius algo avergonzado.

-No te pongas así Sirius. Uno no elige a sus familiares. Tu no te pareces en nada a tu familia ¿vale? Eres bueno, valiente y muy buen amigo-dijo Jo cariñosamente.

-Si, pero ya sabes. Es mi prima y pensar que cuando éramos pequeños no nos llevábamos tan mal, pero todo cambio al empezar Hogwarts.

-Bueno ya basta de eso. Ahora concentrémonos en esto ¿si?

-¿Tu crees que algún amigo nuestro haya salido con Narcissa¿O Bellatrix?

-No lo se, no me imagino quien-comentó pensativamente Jo.

* * *

-Será mejor que me vaya.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó una voz femenina.

-Tengo practica de quidditch, te veo luego ¿si?-contestó una voz grave de hombre.

-Bueno, pero más vale que vuelvas-dijo seductoramente la chica.

-Claro que sí-dijo el chico con una sonrisa que no se apreciaba bien por la oscuridad que había en la habitación. Besó a la chica en los labios y se fue.

* * *

-¿Estás bien Sam?-preguntó Luke sentado frente a la chica en la sala común.

-Si-se limitó a decir la chica en voz baja con la mirada perdida en ningún punto fijo de la sala.

-Estás rara desde lo de Malfoy-comentó el chico.

-No, simplemente me quedé pensando.

-¿Piensas qué lo que dijo es verdad?-preguntó incrédulo Luke.

-Bueno...algunas partes-contestó Sam algo avergonzada, saliendo de su postura formal y seria.

-Pero él solo dice eso para molestarte...y para molestarme un poco a mi claro-dijo el chico en voz baja con una leve sonrisa.

-Es demasiado engreído, enserio que no puedo creer algunas cosas que hace.

-Pero eres la única que logra callarlo, y aun no entiendo muy bien como-murmuró el chico en voz baja.-Bueno, tu humor sarcástico y las miradas frías que le diriges ayudan pero...

El chico no pudo seguir porque Sam estaba riendo a carcajadas por la cara pensativa del chico. Solo sonrió, como le gustaba Sam.

* * *

-James, no es necesario que me asfixies, gracias-dijo molesta Lily, mientras intentaba separarse un poco del abrazo de James mientras caminaban hacia la sala común.

-Cuantos chicos te deben de haber mirado mientras dormía-comentó indignado James, atrayendo un poco más hacia el a la chica con un brazo y con la mano libre sujetando su varita.

-No me miró nadie James-dijo Lily cansinamente.- Ya te lo dije miles de veces.

-Bueno, pero no se si creerte. Tampoco me creo que por una caída haya estado tan dormido.

Lily miró hacia delante, no quería mirar los ojos de James, él se daría cuenta que ella le ocultaba la verdad sobre porque de verdad había dormido tanto. Y pretendía que recién se enterara de la verdad cuando Black fuera a enseñarle una súper venganza merodeadora o algo por el estilo.

James se dio cuenta de la reacción de la chica, así que luego de que ella dijese la contraseña a la dama del retrato que ocultaba la entrada a la sala común, preguntó:

-¿Qué me estás ocultando Lily?

-¿Ocultando?-preguntó Lily haciéndose la que no entendía.

-Vamos Lily, que soy algo distraído a veces pero...

-¡Sorpresa!-la voz de James se vio apagada por toda la gente que estaba en la sala común. Todo estaba decorado con los colores de Gryffindor y habían organizado un pequeño banquete en un rincón.

-Padfoot-suspiró James sonriendo abiertamente.

-Prongs-contestó una voz a sus espaldas, que enseguida reconoció como la de Sirius.

Los amigos se miraron unos segundos y luego rompieron en carcajadas y golpes amistosos.

-Hombres-murmuró Lily, rodando los ojos y buscando con la mirada a alguna de sus amigas.

La fiesta de bienvenida para James siguió muy animada durante toda la noche, donde los merodeadores se lucieron en especial con un par de fuegos artificiales que lograron tirar dentro de la sala durante la fiesta.

Lily se había ido de la fiesta luego de un rato. Tenía que patrullar los pasillos y hubiera cumplido del todo con su deber de prefecta si hubiera puesto orden en la sala común de los leones, pero todos estaban tan contentos que daba pena molestarlos.

Estaba cerca del vestíbulo caminando tranquilamente, hasta que una voz saludándola hizo que se sobresaltase.

-Disculpa, no quería asustarte-dijo el chico. Era el compañero de patrulla de pasillos de Lily, el chico de Hufflepuff de sexto año.

-No importa-dijo Lily en un susurró apoyando su mano sobre su pecho recuperándose del susto todavía.

-¿Alguien alterando el orden?-preguntó el chico con una sonrisa comenzando a caminar al lado de la pelirroja.

-Por ahora creo que lo normal. ¿El calamar ha salido del lago?

-Mmm, buena pregunta-comentó el chico fingiendo concentración.

-Se que puede sonar estúpido pero..aun no se tu nombre¿cómo te llamas?-preguntó Lily algo avergonzada.

-No es estúpido, tampoco tienes que sentirte mal por no saber mi nombre-dijo el chico sonriendo-Me llamo William.

-¿Si? Como mi gato-dijo Lily sonriente

William rió ante la ocurrencia de Lily. Siguieron hablando un largo rato hasta que Lily decidió volver a la torre de Gryffindor a poner algo de orden. Si sus cálculos eran correctos, la mitad de las chicas se le habrían tirado encima a los merodeadores, estos se estarían comportando con la bebida como si fueran barriles sin fondo, Jo estaría rodeada de admiradores algo más pequeños y otros no tanto, Sam estaría en su rincón con su cerveza de mantequilla en la mano hablando animadamente con Luke y McGonagall durmiendo pacidamente ya que le habían echado un hechizo silenciador en su puerta para que no se escuchase el alboroto.

Se despidió de William y cuando el retrato se abrió para dejarla entrar, no se esperaba lo que vio.

Sam no estaba en su rincón, al contrario. Estaba riendo a carcajadas abrazada de ¿Sirius? _Maldito Black que se aprovecha de mis amigas estando ebrias ellas y el _- pensó Lily frunciendo el ceño.

James estaba sonriendo mientras hablaba animadamente con Sam y Sirius, bueno, hablar no hablaba, gritaba más bien. Jo estaba con Rosemary jugando al ajedrez mágico sonriendo como bobas; Peter estaba hablando en susurros con una chica que no tardó en identificar como Teresa, una chica de quinto; Remus saltaba con Luke, de verdad Lily no entendía nada.

-¡Lily!-gritó James al ver a la aludida.-Te tardaste ¿eh¿Tratando de escapar de Jimmy, pelirroja traviesa?

-Cállate James-le espetó Lily apartando a James de su camino y dirigiéndose hacia donde estaban Sam Y Sirius abrazándose y bailando algo exóticamente.

-¿Por qué Lily?-preguntó James trágicamente.-¿Por qué eh? No te vayas con Sirius, maldito Padfoot¿qué tiene el que no tenga yo?-preguntó tambaleándose ligeramente.

-Cerebro ninguno de los dos por lo que veo-observó la pelirroja, mirando a James con el ceño fruncido.

-Vale pelirroja, no te alteres, llegó Sirius-efectivamente, Sirius se había unido a la conversación abrazando a Lily por la cintura.

-Suelta a mi novia Padfoot-ordenó James serio.

-Que no, Evans es mía. Tendrás que conseguirla-le dijo Sirius guindándole un ojo a James como retándolo a atreverse a alejarlo de Lily.

-¡BASTA!-gritó Lily zafándose se de Sirius.

-Aguafiestas-comentó Sam con su tono de siempre, acompañado de una leve risita y un hipido.

-No te me escapes Evans, no seas cobarde-dijo Sirius intentando agarra a Lily de nuevo.

-No me toques Black, te vas a arrepentir-amenazó Lily con los ojos brillando de furia.

-Menuda aguafiestas, pensé que eras divertida Evans.

-Puedo ser todo lo divertida que quiera Black.

-¿Ah si?

-Si, cuando quieras-lo retó Lily acercándose hasta quedar enfrentada con Sirius.

-Fondo blanco de whisky de fuego-dijo Sirius sonriendo mientras entrecerraba los ojos.

-¿Lo qué?-preguntó Lily incrédula sin poder creer que el idiota de Black dijera tantas incoherencias juntas.

-Lo has escuchado Lily, fondo blanco de whisky de fuego-dijo Sam apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Sirius.

-Aléjate de Black Sam-advirtió Lily, sin quitar sus ojos de los de el.

-Pensé que eras valiente Evans. Pensé que nunca te rendías fácilmente-comentó Sirius fingiendo desilusión.

-¿Dónde está la botella?

-¿Lo qué?-preguntó incrédula Jo que acababa de acercarse al circulo de gente que rodeaba a Lily y a Sirius.-¿Qué yo soy una doncella?

-La botella de whisky. ¿O acaso cambiaron de opinión?-preguntó Lily suspicazmente.

-Aquí está la botella-anunció Luke, empujando suavemente a la gente que se interponía en su camino con una botella de whisky en la mano y sonriendo abiertamente.

-No voy a permitir que mi novia tome eso-dijo James firmemente mientras se acercaba a Lily tambaleándose peligrosamente.

-Cállate James-dijo Lily entre dientes, mientras hacía aparecer una mesa y dos sillas.-Siéntate Black, tu también participas.

-¿También participo? Que honor-dijo Sirius sonriendo mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas y Lily se sentaba en la otra enfrentándolo.-¿Me dices qué hago?

-Si yo tomo esta botella-dijo Lily señalando la botella de whisky que habían apoyado sobre la mesa-tu te tomas esto-hizo unos movimientos extraños con su varita e hizo aparecer un vaso alto con un líquido medio marrón dentro.

-¿Qué es?-preguntó Sirius desconfiado, acompañado de murmullos de los demás en la sala común de sorpresa y algunas risas.

-Bebida muggle, muy buena. Si me tomo esta botella, tu te tomas ese vaso ¿vale?

-Me parece bien..mientras no sea veneno-murmuró Sirius con una media sonrisa.

-¡A la cuenta de tres!-exclamó Peter entusiasmado.

-¡UNO!-exclamaron todos los presentes menos Lily, Sirius y James.

-Me las vas a pagar Black-murmuró Lily, agarrando la botella con su mano derecha.

-¡DOS!

-¿Pagar qué?-preguntó Sirius sin dejar de sonreír, tomando su vaso.

-¡TRES!

-El haberme llamado aguafiestas y cobarde-dijo rápidamente, antes de empezar a vaciar el contenido de la botella.

Todos miraron expectantes para ver que iba a pasar a continuación. Lily no dejaba la botella, Sirius tomaba de a tragos el contenido del vaso probando su extraño y delicioso sabor.

-¿Qué te parece Black?-preguntó Lily satisfecha, dejando la botella de vidrio vacía sobre la mesa.

-Vaya Evans, menudo barril sin fondo-comentó Sirius riendo.

-Y tu menudo idiota, te dije que si yo me tomaba la botella tomarías del vaso, no durante.

-Tenía buen sabor-se limitó a decir Sirius encogiéndose de hombros.-Ahora quiero mi beso.

-¿Qué beso?-preguntó Lily riendo sarcásticamente.

-Vamos Evans, no seas tímida.

-Te voy a golpear Black. Yo no soy como tu que si tomo un vaso de whisky ya estoy volando en la galaxia.¡Se acabo la fiesta! A sus habitaciones¡AHORA!-ordenó la prefecta mientras se levantaba de la silla y se dirigía hacia James.

-Quiero mi beso Evans-reclamó Sirius en un susurro detrás de la chica.

-Basta Black, de verdad basta.

Muy tarde, Sirius ya la había girado para quedar enfrentados y...

* * *

**Holaa¿Cómo va? Buenoo, gracias por sus reviews, siempre me ayudan mucho a seguir escribiendo. Perdón por el drama la otra vez, el liceo ya me estaba afectando :s. Bueno, aquí les dejo unos agradecimientos personalizados vale? Espero que les guste este cap, y repito que se viene un one-shot ;). **

**tsu Asakura- ayy amiga fanfictionense xD, MILL GRACIAS POR TU HERMOSO REVIEW! HAY QUE HACERTE UN MONUMENTO CHAVALA! VISTE LA ALTURA DE LA TORRE TRUMP? BUENO, UNO QUE MIDA EL DOBLE : ). DE VERDAD MILL MILLONES DE MILLONES DE GRACIAS, TUS REVIEWS SIEMPRE ME HACEN REÍR, TE DEDICO ESTE CAPÍTULO ESPECIALMENTE A TI VALE? GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIASS.**

**Cami- Gracias por tu review cami. Espero que te haya gustaado este cap, James despiertito y coleando xD. Ya va a venir la declaracion... proonto asi que tranquila, gracias por tu review, me subio mucho el animo y me gusta que hayas visto la actualizacion: ). La declaración de la pareja sera dedicada a ti chavala;)**

**-Florecilla-espero que te guste esta continuación: ). Gracias por tu review, me alegro que te guste la historia y que esperes ansiosa al otro capp. Espero no haber demorado mucho xD en actualizar**

**Gabyharrypotter-graciass: ) adoore que te encante la historia. Espero que te guste mucho este cap y que sigas la historia vaale?: )**

**andreaa ;)- uno de los mejores? Graciaas gracias gracias gracias. Simplemente nos escribimos amiga, tu me entiendes;)**

**SIN NADAA MÁS QUE DECIIR, NOS VEMOS EN EL OTRO CAAP UN BEESO GRANDEE.**


	13. Enfermería, camas y más enfermería

**DISCLAIMER- Ya lo saben no? Los personajes más geniales son lo de JKR y han querido formar parte de eso :p**

**AVISO-LES AGRADECERÍA QUE SE DIERAN UNA VUELTITA POR MI ONE-SHOT QUE LO VOY A COLGAR EN CUALQUIER MOMENTO, GRACIASS**

**Enfermería, camas y más enfermería.**

Y..recibió un puñetazo de James en el medio de la cara.

-¿Intentas robarme al amor de mi vida Padfoot?-preguntó James molesto frotándose los nudillos.

-Tu intentas dejarme sin dientes y sin mi encanto-respondió Sirius, limpiándose la sangre que salía de su nariz con la manga de su túnica.

-Ya basta. Black, luego vamos a arreglar esto. Camas,-dijo mirando a todos los presentes- enfermería-dijo entrecerrando los ojos y mirando a Sirius que ponía su sonrisa mas tierna- y ducha fría para refrescar ideas-ordenó Lily a James.

Nadie se atrevía a desobedecer a Lily Evans, así que cada uno de los presentes empezaron a caminar hacia sus habitaciones, excepto los merodeadores, Jo y Sam(que estaba demasiado ocupada hablando y bailando con Luke como para escuchar lo que había dicho Lily)

-James, vienes conmigo-dijo Lily tirando de la túnica de James para hacer que este se moviera.

-Lo que tu digas Lily-susurró James con su sonrisa embobada.

-Black, enfermería-ordenó Lily.-¿Hay alguien sano por aquí?

-Yo-dijo Sam, pero la verdad es que no parecía nada convincente. Pero Lily no vio otra opción mejor.

-Bien, llévalo a la enfermería. No, mejor cúralo con algún hechizo cicatrizante o algo de eso-propuso Lily, sin dejar de arrastrar a James hacia la salida.

Sam asintió y le dirigió una sonrisa descarada y una guiñada a Sirius, que enseguida la siguió hasta uno de los sillones de la sala para ser curado.

Lily recordó que los que aun quedaban en la sala no estaban en muy buen estado. Pero podrían aguantar un rato más¿no?

Siguieron caminando en silencio; James guiado por Lily que no dejaba de murmurar cosas como: "Black me las va a pagar, va a saber lo que es bueno". James solo pensaba:" si esto es la guerra, que nunca venga la paz" Se sentía feliz de estar en movimiento de nuevo, y el alcohol lo alegraba, y Lily más aun. ¿Qué mejor combinación que esa? Vale, no estaba pensando cuerdamente.

-Brisa de mar-dijo Lily en voz baja.

Cuando James fue a preguntarle que quería decir con eso, la pregunta desapareció rápidamente de su mente. Tenía ante el baño de prefectos, era un lugar precioso, con todos esos colores y...

-Espera aquí sentado-le ordenó Lily, mientras lo empujaba no muy suavemente hacia el suelo para que se sentara.-Voy a preparar el baño.

James solo sonrió al escuchar la combinación de las palabras :"voy, preparar, baño" Eso no podría ser nada malo ¿no?

Pero Lily ya conocía demasiado bien los gestos de James, así que atajándolo en el aire le aclaró:

-Tu te bañas, yo cuido que no te ahogues.

-Admito que me gusta mucho más la idea de el baño de a dos, pero por mi está bien-declaró el chico sonriendo mientras se sacaba la túnica.

Lily solo rodó sus ojos y suspiró resignada, ese chico no cambiaba. Pero le gustaba así, aunque estuviera borracho y a duras penas recordara donde estaba y como se llamaba.

* * *

-Vamos Sirius, no es nada grave. 

-¿Qué no es grave¡Me has dejado con orejas de burro¡Y cola, lo que me faltaba!-exclamó el chico indignado aunque algo divertido. El había hecho algo parecido en cuarto año con Snape.

-Vale, lo siento-susurró Sam seductoramente.

-No lo sientas preciosa, puede pasarle a cualquiera-dijo Sirius restándole importancia con la mano.

-Deja en paz a mi novia Sirius-dijo Luke frunciendo el ceño, no estaba muy borracho, pero tenía sus tambaleadas y sus incoherencias.

-¿Tiene un cartel que diga que te pertenece Luke?-preguntó Sirius burlonamente.

-No, pero puedo tatuártelo en la frente si quieres-se ofreció Luke sacando su varita.

-Basta ya-dijo cansinamente Remus, que poco a poco estaba volviendo a su estado normal.-Sam, ven conmigo.

-¿Ahora todos os creéis capaces de elegir por mi?-preguntó la aludida sonriendo burlonamente.-Pues os equivocáis.

-Vamos Sam, ni sabes lo que dices-dijo Remus intentando hacer que la chica se levantase del sillón donde estaba acostada.

-No, me tienen cansada. Primero Malfoy que se cree que me conoce, más allá que diga cosas ciertas sobre mi, me molesta que diga cosas que piensan que están en mi mente. Luego Stella, que dice que tenga cuidado con los que me rodean, ella y su bendito amor hacia la adivinación. Y por último vosotros que no sabéis ni lo que decís-dijo Sam incorporándose a medias.

Sirius abrió los ojos como platos ante aquella declaración, aun estando borracho entendía un poco lo que pasaba a su alrededor; Peter solo miró a Sam como esperando que dijera que era broma o algo así; Remus sonrió tristemente ya que el afirmaba que la gente ebria siempre decía la verdad; Jo dejo escapar una risita de resignación y Luke simplemente miró hacia otro lago con sonrisa triste aun más desgarradora que la de Remus.

-Bueno, mejor ven tu Sirius, a la cama.

-No papá, quiero quedarme aquí-murmuró Sirius sin dejar de mirar a Sam-Sabes, eres rara Sam.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó la aludida.

-Porque siempre vives como en una caparazón, nunca expresas tus sentimientos libremente, pero cuando te liberas sorprendes a todos y nos haces pensar que somos horribles personas-contestó Sirius mientras se levantaba y llegaba hasta al lado de Remus-Buenas noches, necesito dormir, Jo te espero arriba-agregó con una guiñada.

-Si Padfoot, estará ahí con moño de regalo y todo-comentó sarcásticamente Peter mientras seguía a sus dos amigos-Buenas mañanas señoritas.

Sam se quedó pensando en lo que Sirius acababa de decirle, tenía mucha razón..demasiada razón.

* * *

-¡Métete de una puñetera vez James!-gritó Lily empujando a James hacia la bañera(N/A: o piscina como deseen llamarle) del baño de prefectos que estaba llena de agua que expedía aromas muy diferentes y relajantes, acompañados de burbujas coquetas. 

-Ya voy, pero deja que me desvista del todo-dijo James con tranquilidad.

-Desvístete-dijo Lily mientras le daba la espalda.

-Bueno-dijo James sin perder la calma. Se rió y rápidamente tomó a Lily por la cintura y la empujó con el hacia la bañera.

Cuando la chica iba a decirle que la dejara en paz, notó como el agua la empapaba por completo. Logró salir a la superficie luego de unos segundos y respiró lentamente mientras tocía.

James sonrió y besó la mejilla de la chica. Lily no pudo evitar sonreír hasta que recordó toda la situación: James borracho, bañera de baño de prefectos, los dos en la bañera, mañana temprano levantarse.

-No obedecí tus ordenes¿vas a castigarme?-preguntó James apoyándose contra el borde de la bañera y sonriendo desafiante.-Estoy vestido y te tire conmigo, merezco un castigo.

-Y ahora te las juegas de chistoso-murmuró Lily, mientras se escurría el pelo y trataba de alcanzar una toalla del borde de la piscina.

-Vamos Lily, te estás divirtiendo y todo. Y sin alcohol, eso es importante-opinó James fingiendo seriedad.

-Pero tu tienes mucho corriendo por tu sangre, así que te agradecería que no hablaras por un rato.

-Bueno, puedo quedarme callado si tu quieres.

-Vale, te lo agradezco.

Lily se sorprendió al notar que el chico lo decía enserio. Permaneció callado un largo rato, hasta que la pelirroja decidió hablar de algo, salió de la piscina, tomó una toalla, se envolvió en ella y se sentó estilo indio en el borde.

-Tengo que decirte algo James.

-¿Grave?-preguntó James preocupado.-¿Alguien te hizo algo? Voy y lo mato.

-A mi no me hicieron nada, sino a ti-dijo Lily tratando de sonar tranquila.

-¿A mi?

-Si, en la enfermería. Alguien te estaba dando una poción para dormir y por eso no despertabas pronto-contestó la chica, imaginando como la cabeza del chico estaba maquinando a toda velocidad.

-¿Quién?

-Malfoy y Snape-contestó Lily temiendo lo peor.

-Me lo imaginaba-contestó James tranquilamente, pero con los ojos llenos de odio.-Pero por lo menos sirvió para algo ese desmayo prolongado.

-¿Para qué?-preguntó extrañada Lily.

-Para que te dieras cuenta, y te juro por mi escoba que no lo digo por arrogante, de que me quieres enserio. Y que nos necesitamos mutuamente-contestó con una sonrisa James- Me di cuenta que hasta el más idiota de los idiotas puede derribarme en cualquier momento, y con derribarme no me refiero solo a la escoba.

-Entiendo-murmuró Lily algo sonrojada por lo directo que era el chico.

-No te avergüences Lily, es algo natural-dijo James, mientras se acercaba hacia la chica y salía de la piscina para quedar sentado al lado de ella.-Ahora estamos juntos, es lo que importa. Ya me encargaré de esos dos.

Lily sonrió y abrazó a James. Luego de un rato se separaron un poco, Lily sin dejar de apoyar sus manos en la espalda fuerte y empapada de James, y este sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos ni por un segundo. Se rieron y decidieron que era hora de volver a la torre de Gryffindor. James se vistió del todo y emprendieron caminó(aun con las toallas cubriéndolos) entre tambaleos de James que no estaba del todo recuperado(aunque hubiera hablado sinceramente hacia solo segundos, ahora decía unas incoherencias terribles) y quejas de Lily sobre no saber beber bien.

* * *

-Buenos días preciosas y preciosos-saludó una contenta Jo, mientras se sentaba sobre el regazo de Sirius en la sala común. 

-Por fin llegas-dijo Sirius fingiendo molestia antes de besarla en los labios.

-Me había quedado algo dormida-argumentó Jo sonriendo.

-Y si, si te hubieras visto ayer-comentó Lily en voz baja sin quitar la vista del libro que leía.

-¿Tan mal estábamos?-preguntó Sirius con voz cansada.

-Si, por si no te viste en un espejo Black, los resultados están en tu cara-dijo Lily con una sonrisa burlona.

-Hay gente que desayuna payasos por las mañanas-comentó irónico Sirius.

-Por lo menos sobrevivo a una botella de whisky-dijo Lily perdiendo la calma de su voz y cerrando el libro bruscamente.

-Ya paren vosotros-dijo James que estaba al lado de Lily-Calmaos, ahora la energía negativa hay que dirigirla hacia Malfoy, Atver, Snape y Jortam.

-¿Qué tiene que ver Eric?-preguntó Sam que estaba más callada que de costumbre.

-¿Viste como mira a Lily? Podría ser menos obvio-dijo Peter imitando la voz de James. Todos rieron, hasta James que no se dio cuenta que esa era una imitación suya.

-Creo que por ahora hay que dejar a Jortam fuera-comentó con aire casual Remus, sabiendo las preguntas que se aproximarían a continuación.

-¿A Jortam fuera¿Estás del lado del enemigo?-preguntó James con odio.

-Nos has sorprendido amigo. Jortam es de lo peor de Hogwarts y tu lo defiendes-dijo Sirius fingiendo dolor.

¡Bingo! Había acertado de nuevo en saber que iban a decir sus dos amigos antes de que lo dijesen.

-Es mejor concentrarnos en Malfoy, Snape y Atver-trató de arreglar Remus.-Pero claro que Jortam se merece un castigo-añadió al ver la cara que James le estaba dirigiendo.

-Así me gusta-dijo James con tono de voz triunfante.-¿Almorzamos?

* * *

Luego de un almuerzo lleno de frases tales como: "si, lo mejor será hacerlo de noche, cuando McGonagall esté dormida" o "voto por lo de tirarlo al lago atado con una pesa de 300 kg atada al pie", los merodeadores se dispusieron a diseñar una broma pero de esas bien diseñadas, que se sincronizaban los relojes y todo, aunque los merodeadores no lo hacían como las películas de acción muggles. 

En cambio las chicas...

-Vamos Lily, unos minutos-rogó Jo, mientras se tiraba boca abajo sobre su cama.

-Si Lily, deja a la prefecta un rato y ten en cuenta a la amiga comprensiva-pidió Sam, tirándose sobre su cama.

-Vaya, miren quien viene hablarme ahora de ser amiga comprensiva-dijo Lily frunciendo el ceño y cruzando los brazos.-Ayer te arrastré hasta tu cama, te di una ducha, te peiné, te arropé y no te grité y ahora me vienes a reprochar. Tu no fuiste muy comprensiva ayer.

-Vale, pero déjanos dormir-dijo Jo mirando a Lily con su mejor cara inocente.

-Duerman lo que quieran-dijo Lily en voz baja tomando unos libros y saliendo rápidamente de la habitación.

-¿No notas a Lily rara?-preguntó Sam mirando la espalda de Jo.

-No, creo que simplemente está cansada de tener que cargar con nuestros errores, tu me entiendes.

-Si, como en cuarto-dijo Sam con voz nostálgica.

-Y pensar que casi siempre era tu papel el de amiga comprensiva y sabia y ahora mírate...como ha crecido la pequeña-dijo Jo fingiendo emoción mientras reía silenciosamente apoyando su cabeza sobre la almohada de costado.

-Si. Todo pasa rápido ¿no crees? Parece ayer cuando las conocí a ustedes.

-Si-dijo pensativamente Jo mientras se incorporaba y se sentaba estilo indio apretando la almohada contra su pecho-Pasa rápido todo.

-Déjense de cosas nostálgicas¿quieren?-dijo Lily con una sonrisa abriendo la puerta del cuarto de nuevo y comenzando a correr para tirarse en la cama de Jo.

-Y volvió nuestra pelirroja favorita-dijo Jo con voz de presentadora de programa de preguntas de Tv.

-¿A qué otra pelirroja conocéis?-preguntó Lily burlona haciendo lugar en la cama a Sam.

-A esa Hufflepuff que se tiñó para tratar de conquistar a James-contestó Sam con simpleza, sentándose estilo indio como Jo.

-¿Quién?-preguntó Lily con rabia.

-Quinn-dijo Jo mirándola incrédula.-¿No lo sabias?

-¡No!-exclamó Lily enojada e indignada.

-Creo que tenemos que tener una de esas charlas como antes-dijo Jo agudizando el tono con que decía las palabras a medida que avanzaba la frase.

-Si, a mi me apetece...Y MUCHO. ¿Quién más se ha teñido el pelo?-preguntó Lily con sonrisa inocente.

* * *

-¿Qué pasa Prongs?-preguntó Sirius mirándolo recostado en un sillón de la sala común. 

-Nada-se limitó a decir James con la mirada perdida.

_Mirada perdida mala señal_, se dijo a si mismo Sirius. Conocía demasiado bien a James y si no se equivocaba...

-¿Es hoy verdad?

-Detesto que me conozcas ¿sabes?-dijo James con una sonrisa triste.

-¿Tienes noticias de tu madre?

-Nada, trabajo y más trabajo. Simplemente se sofoca con el trabajo-dijo tristemente James-¿Jugamos quidditch?

-Si te sientes preparado para perder-dijo Sirius sonriendo.

-Tu eres el del puñetazo en la cara así que calla y juega-dijo James divertido.-Por cierto, perdón por eso-añadió sonriendo mientras señalaba el golpe que le había dado a su amigo la noche anterior.

-No importa Prongs¿para que son los amigos?

Los dos amigos salieron de la sala riendo. A veces no necesitaban palabras para entenderse y aclarar cada detalle.

* * *

-¿Qué hora es Remus? 

-¿Importa?-preguntó el chico con mirada soñadora.

-Si, importa-dijo Stella riendo y separándose un poco del abrazo de Remus.-¿Volvemos al castillo?

-¿Tengo que mentir o decir lo que de verdad pienso?

-Vamos Remus-dijo Stella riendo y tirando de la túnica del chico para emprender camino hacia el castillo.

-No se si me gusta tanto tu lado de prefecta-comentó Remus sonriendo.

La pareja se despidió en la entrada donde emprendieron caminos opuestos. Remus iba silbando una canción alegre mientras pensaba en Stella, cuando una voz lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos.

-¿No tienes a tus escoltas Lupin?

-Tengo amigos, no escoltas Malfoy. ¿Y tus guardaespaldas¿Volvieron al zoológico los gorilas esos?-preguntó burlón Remus.

-Te crees muy chistoso Lupin. Pero sin ellos no eres nada-dijo con una sonrisa arrogante Malfoy.

-¿Y tu eres mucho más que yo Malfoy? No lo creo, la verdad-comentó Remus comenzando a caminar de nuevo con las manos en los bolsillos.-Por lo menos yo no estoy pendiente de lo que la gente piense de mi y no trato de burlarme de los hijos de muggles solo para creer que gano poder sobre ellos.

Malfoy había sacado su varita dispuesto a lanzarle alguna maldición, pero en ese momento apareció Jake detrás de Remus y alzando su varita como quien no quiere la cosa, apuntó a Malfoy, murmuró una maldición que hizo que el Slytherin cayera de lado totalmente quieto y sonrió satisfecho.

-Gracias-dijo Remus sonriendo tristemente.

-¡Hey! Malfoy es un idiota¿para qué están los amigos? Tu lo podrías haber derribado perfectamente pero yo necesitaba reírme un rato¿no te enojas?-preguntó alegremente Jake mientras empezaba a caminar al lado de Remus.

-Claro que no-dijo Remus sonriendo-Ya he peleado contra Malfoy varias veces, una más o una menos no hace la diferencia.

-Genial, todavía tengo ganas de golpearlo pero...

-Eh, mejor no me cuentas tus planes, soy prefecto-dijo Remus bromeando en tono confidencial-¿Cómo andan todos los Ravenclaws?

-Si te refieres a si miran mucho a Stella; si, bastante-contestó divertido Jake.

-Ya me encargaré de ellos.

-Pero como¿no eres prefecto?-preguntó Jake riendo.

-Vale, mi lado merodeador se encargará de ellos.

* * *

-No puedo creer que en dos o tres semanas hayan pasado tantas cosas-comentó Lily sorprendida. 

-Igual lo que más me sorprendió fue lo de Lockhart. ¿Fingir su muerte y decir que había resucitado? Menudo idiota-dijo Jo rodando los ojos.-Aunque era bastante imaginable después de todo...

-Igual lo que nadie se esperaba es lo de Jake-dijo distraídamente Sam.

-¿Qué de Jake?-preguntaron las otras dos amigas al mismo tiempo

-Nada-dijo con simpleza Sam.

-Vamos Sam, sabemos que mientes bien, larga todo-dijo Lily sonriendo inocentemente.

-Hola chicas-dijo alegremente Alice, la otra muchacha que compartía habitación con ellas.-¿Interrumpo algo? Ya me marcho de todos modos.

-Eh eh eh, tu te quedas, hace años que no te veía la cara-dijo Lily autoritariamente.

-Vale general-dijo Alice sonriendo-Dejadme un lugar.

Luego de acomodarse lo más cómodamente que pudieron en la cama, las cuatro chicas sonrieron satisfechas.

-A ver, sigan cotilleando que yo me les uno-dijo Alice sonriendo

* * *

-¿Aún masticas el barro Padfoot? 

-Gracioso-dijo Sirius irónicamente mientras tomaba su escoba y la cargaba al hombro.

-Eh..gracias Padfoot-dijo James en voz baja.-Ya sabes...

-No tienes que decir gracias ni nada, eres mi amigo, yo se que me lo agradeces y que siempre quieres estar conmigo porque soy encantador y...-comenzó a decir Sirius entre risas.

-Vale, entendí el hecho de que eres el chico más codiciado en Hogwarts-replicó James burlonamente.

-Lo se...modestia aparte, claro-dijo haciendo un gesto exagerado con la mano.

Los dos amigos rieron con ganas. Siguieron bromeando hasta que llegaron a la sala común y vieron a todo el mundo rodeando la cartelera de anuncios.

-¿Salida a Hogsmeade?-preguntaron los dos amigos el uno al otro. Sonrieron y se abrieron paso.

-¿Charlas vocacionales?-preguntó James con una sonrisa enigmática.

-¿Y para qué sirve eso?-preguntó Sirius quitándole importancia con la mano y acostándose en un sillón cercano.

-Creo que el nombre lo dice todo Black-comentó Lily burlona mientras se sentaba en una butaca frente a una mesa llena de diferentes folletos y pergaminos.

-No me refería a eso Evans-dijo Sirius con una sonrisa encantadoramente forzada.-McGonagall viene y te pregunta que quieres hacer, te dice las notas necesarias y listo.

-¿Y tu como sabes eso?

-Diferentes amigos que ya pasaron por eso-se limitó a decir Sirius con ninguna expresión en su cara.

-Novias-sacó como conclusión Lily rodando los ojos.-Estos folletos parecen interesantes...

-Si, igual que el libro de la historia de la magia-dijo Sirius sarcásticamente.-¿Has visto a Jo?

-Arriba-dijo Lily señalando con la cabeza hacia las escaleras.

-Ya no-dijo la voz de Jo mientras se tiraba al sillón donde estaba Sirius.-¿Algo nuevo?-preguntó antes de darle un beso corto en los labios.

-Algo de unas charlas vocacionales-dijo Sirius sonriendo y acercándose a los labios de su novia nuevamente.

-¡¿Charlas vocacionales?!-exclamó Jo. De un salto quedó parada al lado del sillón, haciendo que Sirius besara a un almohadón, cosa que Lily no dejó pasar y se rió con ganas.-¿Hay folletos?-añadió ignorando las quejas de Sirius y sonriendo abiertamente.

-Ni que fuera Navidad-dijo James divertido mientras se recostaba en el piso de la sala común.

-¿Qué haces en el piso James?-preguntó Sirius alzando una ceja.

-Mmm, no lo se, quizás sea porque tu estás ocupando el sillón y no hay más butacas libres-dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Al escuchar esto, las chicas que ocupaban las butacas se levantaron y ofrecieron asiento a James. Lily las miró a todas con el ceño fruncido e irradiando rabia infinita por sus ojos. Inmediatamente, las chicas volvieron a sentarse, nadie se atrevía a enfrentar a Evans.

* * *

-¿Hoy son las charlas? 

-Si. ¿Crees que servirán de algo?-preguntó Lily sentándose en un pupitre de el aula donde practicaban defensa contra las artes oscuras.

-No lo se, puede que si-comentó Sam sentándose detrás de Lily.

-¿Con cuál de todos tus admiradores te sientas hoy?-preguntó Lily fingiendo desinterés.

-Con Jo, ya sabes, mi compañera de trabajo-dijo Sam encogiéndose de hombros y sonriendo.

-Vale. Supongo que yo me tendré que sentar con James como siempre.

-Si. No finjas que te molesta Lily-dijo Sam riendo.

-Es que está muy mal acostumbrado ¿sabes? Ahora me trata como si fuera de su propiedad-comentó Lily en tono confidencial logrando que Sam riera.

El profesor Jufter entró al aula cargado con un par de libros. Se sentó en su silla detrás de su escritorio y cuando iba a empezar a explicar en que consistiría la clase de ese día, entró Malfoy a la clase con sus guardaespaldas, amigotes y unas pocas chicas con sonrisas arrogantes.

-Disculpe profesor-dijo Snape que iba caminando al lado de Malfoy. Lucius le dio un codazo en el estomago, el decía que no había que disculparse nunca por nada y menos con un profesor como "ese".

-Adelante, siéntense rápido-ordenó el profesor Jufter mirando a Malfoy con el ceño fruncido. Ese chico no le daba buena espina.

Snape caminó rápidamente hasta llegar a unos pupitres en el fondo del aula seguido por los demás Slytherin menos Malfoy, quien prefirió sentarse al lado de Sam con toda su elegancia y arrogancia en simples movimientos.

-Ya tengo compañera Malfoy-dijo Sam con voz calmada mirando al chico a los ojos.-Así que si no te importa, lárgate.

-Pero no veo a tu compañera aquí Samantha-dijo el chico pasándose una mano por el pelo rubio platino.-Así que no veo porque te importaría que yo me sentara aquí.

-Solo dije que ya tengo compañera, si quieres quedarte, quédate. No me importa, yo no vine a estudiarte a ti sino a las hadas de pantano-dijo ella volviendo la vista hacia el profesor Jufter que empezaba a explicar diferentes cosas sobre las hadas.

-Discúlpeme profesor, hemos tenido unos problemas en el pasillo-informó Remus mientras entraba en el aula.

-¿Algo grave?-preguntó el profesor preocupado.

-No, solo que ciertos alumnos han encontrado gracioso hechizar a un compañero-dijo Remus mirando a Malfoy con el ceño fruncido.-Potter, Black y Pettigrew van a llegar tarde profesor, fueron a acompañar al chico de tercero que se ha desmayado. Yo simplemente vine a avisarle lo ocurrido ya que tengo que ayudar a reparar un par de cosas en la sala común de Slytherin

-¿Slytherin?-preguntó Malfoy con los ojos un poco más abiertos de lo normal.

-Si Malfoy, parece que la broma que tenían tendida salió mal y cayó sobre un Slytherin de tercero y en su sala común-contestó Remus apretando los puños.

-Nosotros no hicimos nada-dijo rápidamente Malfoy.-No se porque lo insinúas...

-No insinué nada Malfoy. No me dirigí hacia ti cuando hablaba, fue en general. Ahora discúlpeme profesor, tengo que volver. Lily, sería bueno que vinieras.

-No te preocupes Remus, solo mantenganme al tanto-dijo el profesor Jufter amablemente.

-Desde luego-contestó Remus yéndose del aula junto con Lily que apenas al cerrar la puerta se sintieron sus preguntas sobre que había pasado, donde, cuando, culpable, castigo.

Luego de que el profesor Jufter asignara la tarea, los grupos de alumnos empezaron a armar teorías sobre que había pasado en la sala común de Slytherin. Muchos aseguraban que los merodeadores habían tenido algo que ver, pero al recordar la cara que tenía Remus al contar lo sucedido, descartaron esa posibilidad enseguida.

-Vamos Samantha¿vas a hacer todo el trabajo sola¿Así te tienen acostumbrada tus amigas?-preguntó Malfoy con una media sonrisa.

-Tu no tienes ni idea de que son los amigos, así que búscate un par y luego podrás emplear esa palabra en tu vocabulario-le contestó secamente Sam mientras leía su libro.

-Eres muy astuta Samantha y me llama mucho la atención eso.

-¿Por qué Lucius?-preguntó ella fingiendo amabilidad.

-Pareces tan calladita pero luego... lo que menos eres es callada. Tienes que tener cuidado, mucho cuidado o alguien puede aprovecharse de eso-contestó él serio.

-La única persona que podría ser tan rastrera de hacer eso eres tu Malfoy. Y no necesito amenazas tuyas o consejos o lo que sea. Se cuidarme sola-dijo ella muy segura de si misma.

-Si, tu si sabes, pero no estaría tan seguro sobre los que te rodean.

* * *

-Bueno señorita Evans, dígame. ¿Tiene algo pensando sobre qué quiere hacer en el futuro? –preguntó la profesora McGonagall. 

-La verdad es que no. Profesora, yo me tendría que ir, me necesitan por ahí y...

-Ellos pueden esperar señorita Evans. A ver, veamos. Es muy buena en pociones y encantamientos¿ha pensado en trabajar como medimaga?

-Eh, la verdad es que no.

-¿Puede contestar algo más además de eso señorita?-preguntó McGonagall alzando una ceja.

-Disculpe profesora. No puedo pensar en estos momentos. Me asignaron un deber y debo cumplirlo ahora, le prometo que luego hablamos-dijo Lily rápidamente mientras salía del despacho de la profesora.

-¡EVANS VUELVA!-gritó la profesora asomando la cabeza por la puerta.

Lily dejó de correr; era en vano, cuando la jefa de Gryffindor quería algo, lo obtenía. Puso su mejor sonrisa inocente y volvió a sentarse en la silla frente al escritorio de la profesora.

-Bien señorita Evans. Espero que ahora piense correctamente y me diga que piensa hacer de su futuro.

-¿Sabe? No lo se, no pensé en ello y no sé si tengo tiempo y espacio en mi mente necesario para hacerlo-contestó Lily con total sinceridad.

-Mhm, ya veo-comentó la profesora sin una pizca de sorpresa. Ya se esperaba algo así de Lily.-Pero tendría que empezar a pensar al respecto. En quinto año usted me dijo que le gustaba la carrera como medimaga y programamos estas charlas para ver si podemos encaminarlos más hacia lo que quieren o querían lograr, pero si me ayudara un poco.

-¿Sabe algo profesora? Tengo demasiadas cosas en la cabeza, ya se que el futuro está a la vuelta del pasillo y todo eso, pero entiéndame. Estoy estudiando para los exámenes, que también parecen estar a la vuelta del pasillo, estoy pendiente de que a los alumnos no les pase nada y parece que los problemas están a la vuelta del pasillo. ¿Habría qué eliminar ese pasillo sabe?

* * *

Los merodeadores estaban en su habitación algo inquietos. James no dejaba de jugar con su snitch y de murmurar cosas sin sentido; Peter miraba nervioso como se ocultaba el Sol por la ventana; Sirius no dejaba de caminar de un lado a otro y de revolver su baúl o cosas por el estilo; Remus simplemente parecía intranquilo. 

-Malfoy mentía-aseguró Remus.-Pude ver esa fingida sorpresa en sus ojos, lo hizo por gusto así a nosotros nos mantendrían lejos de algo, estoy seguro. Pero la pregunta es de que.

-Magia negra-contestaron James y Sirius a la vez.

-¿Magia negra?-preguntó Remus mirando a los dos chicos serio.-¿A qué se refieren específicamente?

-¿Recuerdas la carta que me mando mi tío hace un tiempo?-preguntó Sirius. Remus asintió.-Bueno, yo le quité importancia a lo que me decía, pero ahora que veo está todo relacionado.

-No encuentras la carta-sacó como conclusión Remus.

-Exacto-contestó Sirius mientras revolvía todo el contenido de su baúl. –No se donde la he dejado.

-¿Has probado buscar sin provocar un torbellino?-preguntó James mientras los ayudaba a buscar.

Peter permaneció en silencio mirando por la ventana. Estaba nervioso, las manos le temblaban y permanecía serio. Si ellos supieran...

-¿Le dijiste eso a McGonagall?-preguntó Jo desde su cama-Que guay.

-No puedo creer que te hayas quedado todo el día en el cuarto-comentó Sam mirando a su amiga.-¿Sólo por qué te estabas mandando cartas con tu hermana o por algo más?

-Ya dije que nada, solo me mando cartas con mi hermana que está de visita en Hogsmeade. Y bueno no me sentía muy bien pero...

-¿Qué te pasaba?-preguntó Lily sentándose al lado de su amiga.

-Ya sabes, quidditch y comida no son buena combinación. Me duelen las piernas y ayer comí un poco de más...bueno, comí mucho pero en fin estoy mejor-contestó Jo sonriendo.-¿Por qué me miran con esas caras? Ah, por eso...pero no me pasa nada chicas, estoy bien. Y saben que es algo raro, viene, se va. Nada grave.

-Tienes que avisarnos cualquier cosa-le ordenó Sam mirándola dulcemente y a la vez seria.

-Y saben que es una enfermedad rara, no tienen de que preocuparse.

-Nos avisas igual-dijo Lily levantándose de la cama.

-Si mamá-dijo Jo rodando los ojos.-¿A ti como te fue con McGonagall Sam?

-Bien supongo. Le dije que quería trabajar en Gringotts y me dijo que me iría bien-se encogió de hombros.

-¡¿Vas a trabajar en Gringotts?!-preguntaron Lily y Jo a la vez.

-Si, es muy interesante Gringotts-dijo Sam con simpleza.-Me voy, las veo luego.

-Esa chica me sorprende cada día más-dijo Jo señalando la puerta por donde Sam acababa de irse.

* * *

Como le gustaría estar ahora volando en el campo de quidditch, pero no claro. Cada vez que quería algo, se lo quitaban. Bueno... eso no era muy cierto, pero en fin, ella quería estar afuera y en vez de eso estaba en la enfermería con hielo en la mano, un pómulo untado con una pomada con olor muy parecido al de las bombas fétidas y un par de rasguños en la cara.

-¿Me puedo ir?-preguntó inocentemente Jo mirando a Sirius que estaba sentado a su lado abrazándola por la cintura.

-Por décima vez en los últimos ocho segundos, no-contestó Sirius sonriendo (que también tenía un par de rasguños y algún mínimo rastro del puñetazo de James )y tomando con su mano fría un vaso lleno de poción de color verde claro.-¿Yo tengo qué tomarme esto?

-Si-dijo Jo cansada.-Por décima vez en los últimos ocho segundos si-agregó con tono burlón.-¿Estará mejor Lily?

-No lo sé, pero de verdad la admiro¿viste como los dejo?

_**FLASH-BACK**_

_-¿Cómo te fue en la charla Jo?-preguntó Lily mientras alcanzaba a su amiga que acababa de salir del despacho de la profesora McGonagall._

_-Bien, le dije que me quería dedicar al quidditch y a ella le pareció bien-contestó Jo divertida.-¿Tu volviste a hablar con ella desde lo de "prefiero vivir el presente y no pensar tanto en el futuro, como máximo pensar si tengo tarea para el otro día?-preguntó entre risas._

_-No y tampoco quiero. Va a terminar odiándome._

_-No la culpo, mira que decirle eso a ELLA-dijo Jo seria.-Ella siempre intenta motivarnos para hacer algo por nuestras vidas y tu le dices que ya tienes demasiado con ser premio anual._

_-No fue mi intención, lo juro._

_-Nadie dijo que lo fuera pero en fin, hablemos de otra cosa. _

_-Si¿tendrá Sam la tarea que mandó el profesor Jufter?-preguntó distraídamente Lily mientras miraba unos pergaminos que estaba cargando en brazos. Siguió caminando unos pasos más sin mirar hacia delante hasta que chocó con alguien._

_-Lo siento-dijo Lily en voz baja mientras se agachaba a recoger unos libros._

_-Mira por donde vas Evans-le espetó Malfoy. En realidad Lily no había chocado contra él, sino contra Snape que se había caído al suelo._

_-El puede hablar Malfoy-dijo Jo señalando a Snape que se estaba levantando._

_-Lo siento-dijo Lily de nuevo acomodando bien los libros bajo su brazo._

_-¿Lo sientes? Solo con sentirlo no basta Evans. Ya lo sentirás luego-dijo Malfoy con una sonrisa arrogante._

_-¿Qué quieres decir Malfoy?-le preguntó Lily mirando al aludido con el ceño fruncido.-¿Qué vas a decirme¿Sangre sucia no te metas en mi camino?-preguntó burlona._

_-No te burles de mi Evans. No eres digna ni para dirigirme la palabra._

_-Por lo menos no soy tan rastrera como tu-le contestó Lily con la voz firme._

_-¿Qué dijiste?-preguntó Malfoy tomando a Lily por la muñeca._

_-Déjala Lucius-dijo Snape en voz baja._

_-¿Qué dijiste?-preguntó Malfoy desviando su atención de Lily._

_-Dijo que la dejaras Malfoy-dijo ésta vez Sirius que acababa de llegar al pasillo donde estaban con la varita en una mano y un pedazo de pergamino en otro._

_-¿Y por qué tengo que hacerte caso a ti Black?_

_-Te convendría, pero si insistes-dijo Lily en voz baja. Se soltó del agarre de Malfoy y le dio con la rodilla en la entrepierna._

_Malfoy aulló de dolor. Sirius se acercó a las chicas y les preguntó si estaban bien y solo por unos segundos se olvidaron de Snape. Cuando se acordaron, Sirius estaba siendo arrastrado por una fuerza invisible hacia la pared; parecía que unas cuerdas le ajustaban los brazos contra el cuerpo y cerraba los ojos para aguantar el dolor que sentía por todo el cuerpo.  
_

_-¡Déjalo!-gritó Lily apuntando con su varita a Snape.-¡Ahora!_

_-¿Ahora estás con ellos Evans?-preguntó Snape sin dejar de apuntar a Sirius con su varita.-Como cambian las cosas de un día al otro._

_-Vamos Snape. ¿Qué ganas con dejarlo así? Déjalo-insistió Lily._

_-No lo se¿qué ganaron ellos con todas las veces que me dejaron en ridículo?_

_-¿Crees que yo apoyaba que ellos te hicieran todo eso¡No! Al contrario, te defendí y tu lo único que hiciste fue insultarme y hacerme quedar como una estúpida. ¡Expelliarmus!-gritó apuntando a Snape. Lily miró como Sirius caía al suelo y respiraba entrecortadamente y como Jo caía al suelo luego de haber dejado inmóvil a Malfoy._

_-¿Estás bien Jo?-preguntó Lily a su amiga mientras se arrodillaba a su lado._

_-Ssi, pero debemos llevar a Sirius a la enfermería-dijo en un susurro._

_-Vale, yo los cargo a los dos, no se preocupen-dijo Lily mientras ayudaba a Jo a incorporarse._

_**FIN DEL FLASH-BACK**_

-¿Cómo sabías que estábamos ahí?-preguntó Jo a Sirius luego de recordar lo que les había pasado hacía una hora.-Porque supongo que no estabas allí por pura casualidad.

-Intuición-dijo misteriosamente Sirius.-¿James se habrá enterado?

-¡¿QUÉ MALFOY Y SNAPE QUE?!

-Si, creo que acaba de enterarse-dijo Jo cerrando los ojos y temiendo lo peor.

* * *

-Sam¿estás bien?-preguntó Luke mirando a la aludida preocupado.

-Me llegó carta-dijo como respuesta mientras se le aguaban los ojos.


	14. Cambios inoportunos

**DISCLAIMER: La mayor parte de los personajes pertenece a JKR -aprovecho para desearle un muy feliz cumpleaños atrasado ( : -**

Volví :o . No me gusta mucho el cap, pienso terminar la historia pronto y dedicarme exclusivamente a la otra (: .Gracias a todos los que alguna vez se tomaron el tiempo de leer mi historia y eso .

**Cambios inoportunos**

-¿De quién?-preguntó Luke confundido acercándose a Sam y abrazándola.

-¿Dónde está Sirius?

-Pero Sam¿de quién..

-No importa ahora, necesito a Sirius-insistió Sam zafándose del abrazo. Se secó rápidamente las lagrimas que acababan de caerle de los ojos y miró a Luke directo a los ojos.-Es importante.

-No se donde está Sam, pero yo puedo ayudarte...

-No, ahora el único que puede ayudarme es Sirius. Tengo que irme, luego nos vemos-explicó secamente mientras se iba.

Caminaba sin pensar en que pisaba, miraba hacia el frente y nada más; de vez en cuando doblaba por algún pasillo, bajaba escaleras, entraba a aulas para salir de nuevo. Cuando estaba bajando un escalera a paso ligero sin mirar demasiado, se topó con el escalón falso, con lo cual quedo enganchada su pierna desde la rodilla para abajo. Respiró tratando de tranquilizarse pero en esa situación no podía; tenía noticias malas y no encontraba a la única persona que podía ayudarle. Gruñó frustrada y trató con todas sus fuerzas de sacar la pierna pero no podía. Gritó de dolor cuando al intentar sacar la pierna se había caído y se le había doblado el tobillo. Iba a seguir así hasta que una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-Vaya, miren, una Gryffindor derrotada¡que novedad!

-Contigo quería hablar Malfoy-dijo Sam fría mirando al chico directo a los ojos.-¿Con que de esto se trataban todas las advertencias no? No puedo creer que tú estés involucrado en algo como esto, bueno, lo puedo entender, solo buscas poder, así que es comprensible.

-Oh Samantha, te lo dije. Si tu hubieras colaborado, pero no, prefieres siempre estar en un lado neutro, cosa que creo muy prudente. Pero estamos ganando poder Samantha, y el poder te gusta-contestó Malfoy acercándose a la chica.-Deja que te ayude.

-¡No me toques!-gritó Sam enfurecida. Con el movimiento brusco que había hecho no pudo evitar dibujar una mueca dolorosa en su cara.-No te atrevas-agregó en un murmullo. Sam ya no estaba en sus cabales. Miraba a Malfoy fríamente, tenía todo el pelo desordenado con algunos mechones cayendo sobre la cara y no en el prolijo rodete que lo tenía siempre, los ojos ya habían dejado de estar acuosos, ahora mostraban desafío.

-Yo no fui el asesino¿sabes? Por primera vez te has equivocado-susurró Malfoy en su oído.-Aunque ganas no me faltaban.

-Eres un idiota Malfoy. Y me las vas a pagar-le contestó Sam pálida. Con un último movimiento logró sacar su pie del escalón pero fingió no haberlo hecho, tomaría a Malfoy por sorpresa.

-¿Si¿Y cómo? No estás en muy buenas condiciones-contestó Malfoy sentándose a su lado elegantemente.

-¿Te parece?-preguntó Sam que con un ágil movimiento terminó encima de Malfoy apuntándole con la varita.

-Vaya¡que lista! Ponerte encima de un chico-exclamó Malfoy todavía debajo de la chica apoyando sus codos en el escalón.-¿Ahora que sigue¿Un poco de baile?

-Hay veces que eres un poco inocente Malfoy-dijo Sam en un susurro con una sonrisa.-Y me pregunto como no te das cuenta de algunas cosas.

-¿Qué cosas?

-Oh, cierto, no lo sabes-dijo Sam fingiendo sorpresa.-Que pena.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Ya lo entenderás Malfoy, ya lo entenderás. Pero ahora, apróntate para las consecuencias¿has entendido?

Sam se levantó de arriba del rubio, se sacudió el uniforme y comenzó a bajar las escaleras sin un rumbo fijo.

* * *

Lily estaba recostada en una cama de la enfermería con la vista perdida en las líneas de un libro. James estaba a su lado y no dejaba de hablarle de lo mal que lo iba a pasar Snape de ahora en más y de que Malfoy fuera olvidándose de su descendencia. Cuando se dio cuenta que Lily no le escuchaba, le empezó a hacer cosquillas para que la chica reaccionara. 

-¡James para! No seas crío-le riño Lily entre risas tratando de apartar a James con su libro.

-De alguna manera tengo que saber si sigues entre nosotros-bromeó el chico sentándose en el borde de la cama de su novia.

-Si sigues así, te aseguro que Lily se encargará que el que no siga con nosotros seas tú-comentó Jo alegremente que se había acercado hasta ellos-Oye James¿me acompañas a emh, buscar a Jake?-preguntó Jo con una sonrisa. Lily enseguida entendió que mentía.

-Oh, claro-contestó James sonriendo que también había entendido que Jo mentía; siempre que en practica de quidditch con Sirius golpeaban "accidentalmente" a algún Slytherin que estaba intentado espiarlos ponía esa sonrisa.

James se despidió de Lily y salió junto con Jo de la enfermería rápidamente antes de que Madam Pomfrey se diese cuenta que Jo había salido cuando no debería.

Lily iba a ponerse a leer su libro cuando un ruido hizo que levantase la cabeza. Sirius intentaba acercarse a ella pero parecía que a mitad de camino se había arrepentido y sin querer se había enganchado con una de esas cortinas que ponen alrededor de tu cama para dar más privacidad.

-¿Sirius?-preguntó Lily con voz suave pero firme.

-Sal de aquí maldita cortina-murmuraba Sirius tratando de zafarse. Fue a dar un paso y cayó sin previo aviso al piso enganchado con la cortina. Lily se levantó rápidamente para ayudarlo a que se levantase. Desenredaron la cortina y cuando Sirius por fin se incorporó sonrió encantadoramente.-Hoy me estás salvando¿eh Lily?

-Es mi día de chica maravilla-dijo Lily sonriendo y sentándose en el borde de la cama.-¿Estás mejor del dolor?

-Si, suerte que no estuve mucho rato hechizado por Snivellus, gracias a ti, claro-contestó Sirius sentándose a su lado.

-No entiendo que le pasó-murmuró Lily confundida.

-¿No lo entiendes?-preguntó Sirius sorprendido.-Lily, es más que obvio.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Lily, el no pudo soportar que tu me estuvieras defendiendo a MI, el que siempre le juega bromas y el mejor amigo de James, tu novio.

-Sigo sin entender-dijo Lily confundida alisándose el pelo con una mano.

-Y luego dicen que eres inteligente eh...Vale, era broma-dijo Sirius riendo y poniendo las manos a la defensiva.-Snivellus está enamorado de ti.

-¿¡QUÉ!?-exclamaron Lily, James y Jo( que acababan de llegar de afuera)

* * *

-¿Has visto a Sam Hitmalk¿No? Bueno gracias-dijo Luke por décima vez en los últimos dos minutos. Hacía horas que no la encontraba y ella no estaba muy bien y él no sabía porque. Se tiró derrotado en el suelo de la sala común y se tapó los ojos con las manos. Debería de haber algún lugar en donde estuviera. Sintió que alguien se sentaba a su lado y le quitaba las manos de la cara. Era Gabrielle, una chica de sexto muy simpática, de mediana estatura, pelo negro corto y ojos azules. 

-¿Qué pasa Luke?-preguntó Gabrielle. Tenía voz y piel suaves.

-No encuentro a Sam por ningún lado-dijo Luke mirándola a los ojos.-¿La has visto?

-No. ¿Han peleado?

-No; ella estaba triste hoy, dijo que necesitaba a encontrar a Sirius y se ha ido.

-¿Le preguntaste a Black si la ha visto?-preguntó Gabrielle buscando algo en su mochila.

-¡Eso! Voy a preguntarle a Sirius. ¿Pero dónde está?

-Enfermería-contestó Gabrielle sin mirarle.

-Gracias Gabrielle-dijo el chico emprendiendo camino hacia la salida.

-De nada-respondió la chica en un susurro. Tomó sus cosas y se dirigió a su habitación.

* * *

-Vamos James, ni siquiera es seguro que sea verdad¡no puedes enojarte!-le dijo Lily cansada. 

-Pero como nunca me di cuenta¡era más que obvio! Por eso me odiaba...bueno, además de por otros pares de bromas pero en fin.

-Mira, si vas a seguir dándole vueltas al tema, puedes hacerlo solo, lo único que quiero es ir a dormir ahora¿vale?-dijo Lily parándose frente a él con mirada enfadada y los puños cerrados.

-Pero tienes que entender que...

-Cállate Prongs, arruinaras todo-le dijo Sirius al oído.-No me mires con esa cara Lily, lo hice por tu bien. Además, pensé que sabías lo de Snivellus.

-¡Pero cómo iba a saberlo!-se quejó Lily saliendo de la enfermería.-No era nada obvio.

-En algunas cosas era bastante obvio-observó Jo que iba tomada de la mano de Sirius un poco más atrás de Lily y James.-Más de una vez hablamos con él y se mostraba bastante...amoro..., quiero decir, amigable contigo-se corrigió al ver el cambio drástico en la cara de James cuando se giró a verla.

-¡Pero no discutamos! James, mañana tenemos que practicar mucho, la semana que viene es el partido final contra Slytherin-comentó Sirius con una sonrisa.-Podemos vengarnos.

-Si-dijo James mirándolo con una sonrisa.-Claro que me vengaré, pero no esperaré tanto. Snivellus tiene que...

-Me refería a Malfoy, James-dijo Sirius dándole unas palmadas en la espalda a James luego de pasar su brazo por los hombros de su amigo.-Ahora no tenemos que hablar de la venganza de Snivellus, Lily se va a cabrear-terminó en voz solo audible para James.

Siguieron el camino hasta la sala común hablando animadamente hasta que llegó Luke corriendo hasta ellos y frenó en seco al ver a Sirius.

-Sirius¿has visto a Sam?-preguntó inclinándose un poco para poder respirar.

-No; yo estaba en la enfermería. ¿Ha pasado algo?-preguntó Sirius mirándolo preocupado.

-Hace un rato estaba llorando y lo único que dijo es que había recibido una carta y que necesitaba hablar contigo.

-No entiendo nada-declararon James, Lily y Jo a la vez.

-¡Ustedes son los inteligentes y se quejan!-exclamó Sirius.-Venga, vamos a la sala y vemos si alguien la ha visto.

-Yo voy a buscarla por el castillo o algo-murmuró Luke empezando a caminar rápido hacía unas escaleras cercanas.

Lily y Jo empezaron a correr hacia la entrada de la sala común; tenían que encontrarla como fuera. Si Sam estaba llorando, no significaba nada bueno.

* * *

La noche era fría, ventosa y solitaria. En los terrenos no había nadie, y eso era reconfortante para Sam que se había visto todo el tiempo rodeada de gente. Ahora estaba sentada contra un árbol aspirando el aroma de la noche con los ojos cerrados y con las manos apretando la carta que había desatado todo. 

¿Todo o nada? Si, nada. Ya no sentía nada. Era como si el frío pasase por su lado y ni la rozara, como si el viento no le agitara violentamente su cabello desordenado. Suspiró al sentir el crujir de hojas cercanas; seguramente Hagrid, el guardabosques, la acababa de encontrar. Abrió los ojos con desgana y se sorprendió-aunque no se notó para nada en su expresión- al ver que no era Hagrid, sino Malfoy.

-Que poco prudente que estés deambulando por el bosque prohibido Samantha-observó él.

-Lo mismo digo-contestó Sam sin molestarse en pararse o hacer algún movimiento.

-Te mantienes muy firme para la situación por la que estás pasando.

-¿Te parece?¿Tú sabes lo que es estar conmovido o dolido?-preguntó Sam mirándolo directo a los ojos sin ninguna expresión en su cara.

-No

-Entonces estoy llevando la noticia como tengo que llevarla.

-Mira Samantha, tus tíos se lo buscaron, no tendrían que haber desafiado al Lord

-¿Y ahora le llaman Lord?-preguntó burlona Sam.-No quiero explicaciones Malfoy; ya es tarde, no puedo hacer nada al respecto. Solo puedo pensar en lo mal que lo debe de estar pasando mi madre ya que su hermano mellizo acaba de morir y como lo deben de estar pasando mis primos.¡Ah! Claro, ni siquiera se deben de haber dado cuenta, tienen solo tres años cada uno-le contestó ella irónica.

-¿Pretendes conmoverme?

-Nunca dije eso

-Yo te lo advertí Samantha...

-Si, fuiste MUY especifico Malfoy-le dijo ella riendo amargamente.- Si no tienes nada mejor que hacer, lárgate.

-¿De que se supone que tengo que darme cuenta y que no lo veo?-preguntó Malfoy.

-Ah, eso. Pues...te darás cuenta-dijo Sam levantándose.

-Dime-le exigió Malfoy apresándola con sus manos por las muñecas y apoyándola contra el árbol. Sam no hizo ni una mueca de dolor, solo siguió riendo.

-Ay Malfoy¿lo sabe todo Hogwarts y tú no? Que triste¿no?

-Dime Samantha, si no quieres que algo malo vuelva a suceder-exigió acercándose más hacia ella sin dejar de apresarla.

-¿Qué puede suceder?

-Te puedo besar y sé que eso no te gustara-le advirtió Malfoy con una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Estás seguro?-lo retó Sam sonriendo.

-¿Estás tú segura?

Malfoy no espero una respuesta y empezó a besarla. Sam contestó el beso y cuando logró zafarse de las manos de Malfoy, le dio una buena patada, la segunda que Malfoy recibía en ese día.

-La próxima lo piensas mejor Malfoy-le dijo al oído. Se alejó corriendo rápido, pero igualmente Malfoy logró alcanzarla.

-¡Dime que coño tengo que saber que no se!-exigió mirándola a los ojos.

-Mira más hacia tu alrededor Malfoy, observa con cuidado y quizás lo entiendas.

Y dicho esto, Sam se alejó de allí sin darse cuenta que estaba siendo observada por más de un par de ojos.

* * *

-¡¿Se puede saber dónde estabas?!-preguntaron Lily y Jo al ver entrar a su amiga, pero enseguida cambiaron la expresión enojada la ver la cara de su amiga y recordar todo lo que les había contado Luke.-¿Qué ha pasado Sam?-preguntó dulcemente Lily acomodándole un poco el pelo. 

Sam no contesto; le tendió la carta a Lily y sin decir nada subió las escaleras que conducían hasta su habitación.

A medida que avanzaba con la lectura de la carta, la expresión de Lily cambiaba cada vez más. Primero era de desconcierto, luego de asombro, luego de enojo y por último de comprensión y tristeza. Le tendió la carta a Jo y sin decir nada subió las escaleras también.

-Sam¿estás ahí?-preguntó mientras abría la puerta de la habitación.

-Si-contestó Sam desde su cama.

Lily solo la abrazó dulcemente y le susurro al oído que todo iba a estar bien y que ella iba a estar ahí para lo que quisiese. Al separarse, Lily miró fijo a su amiga como queriendo saber que había pasado esa tarde, pero cuando Sam iba a decir algo, entró Jo a la habitación.

-¿Malfoy está involucrado?-preguntó Jo con la carta en la mano y una expresión triste y furiosa.

-Si-contestó Sam firme.

-Voy a matarlo-decidió Jo acercándose hasta su amiga y abrazándola.-Sabes que no soy buena para esto y que tampoco me gusta hablarlo ni nada, pero estoy aquí para todo.

-Gracias-contestó Sam separándose de su amiga.

-¿En dónde entra Malfoy en esta historia?-preguntó Lily mirando a Sam seria.

-Malfoy me viene advirtiendo desde hace meses que me cuide, que tomo malas decisiones y que cuide a los que quiero; y bueno, nunca fue muy especifico, hasta hoy a la tarde.

-¿Qué te dijo hoy a la tarde?-preguntó Jo frunciendo el ceño.

-Cuando me enteré enseguida me di cuenta que Malfoy sabía de esto, bajé a la sala común para buscar a Sirius y no lo encontré, necesitaba que el me ayudara a buscar a Malfoy ya que parece que siempre sabe donde está todo el mundo. Luego, cuando salí a buscarlo, me tropecé con el escalón falso y quedé enganchada y tuve la suerte que Malfoy justo pasara por ahí y se riera un poco de mi. Para peor, cuando logré zafarme, terminé encima de él.

-¡¿Qué?!-preguntaron confundidas Lily y Jo.

-Que bueno, terminé encima de él y así le advertí un par de cosas. Y le aconsejé que empiece a mirar más hacia su alrededor ya que hay cosas que todo el mundo sabe menos él. Luego me encontró en el bosque y me amenazó; lo único que pude hacer fue desafiarlo, y cuando me tenía agarrada por las muñecas me besó, le respondí y lo patee. Listo, esa es la historia de mi tarde¿genial, no?-explicó Sam con una sonrisa amarga.

Jo y Lily quedaron totalmente aturdidas. ¿Encima de Malfoy¿Cosas que todo el mundo sabe menos él¿Cuándo tenía agarrada a Jo por las muñecas la besó?

-Que cabrón-murmuró Jo con la mirada perdida.-No puedo creer que él tenga algo que ver con la muerte de tus tíos.

-Yo si lo creo; es un gilipollas que venera a alguien que lucha contra los "sangre impura"

-Pero tus tíos son magos de sangre pura-observó Lily confusa.

-Si, pero no aceptaron ayudar al bendito Lord-dijo con amargura Sam.

* * *

-¿Qué le pasará a Sam?-preguntó Remus por décima vez en un murmullo. 

-Ya lo preguntaste y te vuelvo a responder: ya lo sabremos-contestó Sirius que estaba recostado en el sillón leyendo un libro sobre quidditch.

-¿Crees que James haya encontrado a Luke?

-Si, con el mapa encuentras a cualquiera-respondió Sirius dejando el libro en la mesa.-Una vez, cuando estaba en quinto, tomé el mapa y me encontré a esa chica monísima de séptimo en el baño de prefectos y..

-¿Sabes que no quiero saber, no?-preguntó Remus interrumpiendolo.

-¿Qué chica de séptimo?-preguntó Jo sentándose en el suelo de la sala común.

-Ninguna tan bonita como tu-dijo Sirius cariñosamente mientras se sentaba en el piso al lado de Jo.

-Sabes que no me gustan esos piropos baratos Sirius-dijo Jo sin poder evitar sonreír.

-¡Ay, el amor!-suspiró Remus sonriendo y dejandose caer en una butaca.-¿Cómo está Sam¿Qué ha pasado¿Por qué buscaba a Sirius?

-¿Eres del profeta o algo así?-preguntó Sirius girando su cabeza para mirar a Remus.

-Sam no está muy bien, sus tíos han fallecido y buscaba a Sirius porque el siempre sabe donde está todo el mundo y debía encontrar a Malfoy-soltó Jo a la carrerilla acomodándose en el abrazo de su novio.

-¿Sus tíos han fallecido?-preguntaron Luke y James que acababan de llegar.

* * *

Y pasó otra larga semana. Bastante tranquila, hasta el viernes por lo menos. El sábado se jugaría la final contra Slytherin y en los corredores ya se podía notar esa sensación de ansiedad que todos estaban experimentando.

James y Sirius habían estado bastante callados durante toda la semana; casi no pasaban tiempo con sus amigos, en las comidas se limitaban a decir lo justo y necesario y en las clases no parabana de escribir. Era obvio que algo planeaban.

Sam estaba calmada, como siempre. Pero algo más callada de lo normal e ida. No prestaba atención a nadie ni a nada, vivía en su propio mundo. No había vuelto a hablar del tema de sus tíos ni sobre Malfoy. Se iba el viernes a la tarde a su casa a ver a su familia, pero no comentaba nada al respecto.

Lily y Jo pasaban bastante tiempo juntas; Lily la acompañaba a sus prácticas de quidditch y de paso espantaba a un par de fanaticas de James y Jo acompañaba a Lily a la biblioteca, cosa que solía cabrearla bastante, pero últimamente iba sin protestar.

Remus estaba con su tranquilidad característica. Había querido averiguar que se traían James y Sirius entre manos pero ninguno decía nada. Era imposible sacarle una palabra a esos dos cuando planeaban algo.

Y Peter era un caso aparte.. Estaba bastante más nervioso de lo normal, pero nadie parecía notarlo excepto Remus que tenía la habilidad especial de detectar ese tipo de simples detalles. Pero Remus estaba muy ocupado ultimamente con los estudios y con Stella.

-James, es hora de que nos digas que planeais hacer vosotros-demandó Lily cerrando un libro de golpe en la sala común asustando a todos.

-¿Hacer¿Vosotros¿Quienes incluyen ese "vosotros"?-preguntó James mirandola a los ojos fingiendo inocencia.

-Cuando te pones crío no hay quien te soporte James. Es algo serio, las cosas pueden terminar muy mal-dijo Lily sin mirarlo.

-Pero de verdad Lily, nadie va a terminar mal, quizas algún Slytherin pero nada grave que pueda afectar nuestras rutinas.

-¿Qué pensais hacerle a Snape?-preguntó Lily mirandole de nuevo.

-Algunos razguños y..-comenzó Sirius

-¿Y por qué tanto inetres?-preguntó James frunciendo el ceño.

-Respondeme-ordenó Lily esta vez mirando a Sirius.

-Respondenos tú a nosotros primero-le contestó Sirius.

-¡Respondeme!-esta vez Lily lo apuntó con su varita.

-Si que eres rapida. Entonces tendrías que adivinar que vamos a hacerle. ¡Lo que merece!

-¡Lily bajalo!-gritó Jo mientras miraba como Sirius flotaba en el aire muy cerca del techo. Tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos para lograr reprimir una carcajada, las cosas no se veían muy bien.

-Lily, creo que Jo tiene razón..-comentó Remus lo más casual que pudo.

-¿Qué pensais hacerle a Snape?-preguntó Lily de nuevo mirando a Sirius y a James. En la Sala Común solo habían alumnos de primero-ya que los demás seguían en el Gran Salón, los terrenos o la biblioteca- los cuales habían huido al ver a Lily levantando su varita.

-¡Razona Lily!-gritó Sirius-Somos amigos, si me bajas te explico.

-Sera mejor que me expliqueis ahora si no quereis un jugador menos mañana.

-¡Deten tu escoba un segundo Lily! Ni lo sueñes-gritó Sirius algo enojado lo cual era muy raro.

-¡Lily detente!-ordenó James viendo como su amigo se elevaba y golpeaba el techo.-¿Te importa mucho lo que podamos hacer¡Él te hizo daño! Piensa un poco.

-Pero él es mi amigo, o lo era, y no se merece que lo trateis así. Y pensé que habías cambiado James...-dijo Lily bajando su varita. Tomó sus cosas y atravesó rapidamente el retrato de la dama gorda. Sirius mientras tanto se dirigía nuevamente a la enfermería.

* * *

El ambiente en la enfermería era un poco más tenso de lo normal; Sirius estaba recostado en una camilla y no dejaba de decir cosas graciosas tratando de romper ese clima extraño; Jo estaba a su lado y trataba de hacer lo mismo pero ala vez no dejaba de pensar en donde podría estar Lily; Remus trataba de distraer a James; Peter observaba todo con atención sin decir mucho ya que no quería que empeorara todo y James... James no dejaba de pensar en Lily ni en sus palabras: "él es mi amigo" "no se merece que lo trateis así" "pensé que habías cambiado James". No sabía que hacer, era todo tan raro. Lograba cierto equilibrio y todo parecía empezar a derrumbarse o aparecían dudas en los peores momentos. Lily de verdad estaba desilusionada.. pero¿cómo quería ella que él entendiese que ella se preocupaba por Snivellus? Snape era malo, cruel y le encontraba a la magia negra cierta "gracia". 

-Creo que voy a dar una vuelta-dijo James parandose.-Luego vengo Padfoot.

-Yo te acompaño James, tengo que hacer unas cosas en la biblioteca-dijo Remus siguiendo a su amigo.

-Volved luego chavales... o mejor no-dijo mirando a Jo.

-Yo creo que también me voy-dijo Jo luego de darle un beso en la frente.-Necesitas descansar; gran juego mañana¿recuerdas?

-Si, pero quedate si quieres descansaré luego yo..

-Adios Sirius. Descansa-dijo Jo sonriendo.

Jo salió de la enfermería y vio que Remus y James discutían. Parecía que nada iba bien.


	15. Intercambios de opiniones

**DISCLAIMER : Lo mismo de siempre, los personajes guay los he tomado prestados de JKR, hay algunos que me pertenecen por casualidades de la vida.**

**Buueno, aca viene otro cap. La historia esta por terminar, así que se viene toda la emoción :o. GRACIAS A LOS QUE SIGUEN LEYENDO D. Sois los mejores. **

**  
Intercambios de opiniones  
**

-James dejala un poco sola, ya se le pasará-insistía Remus.

-No, necesito saber donde está. ¿No encuentras la situación rara¿Lily defendiendo a Snape¡Estais todos locos! El chaval está obsesionado con algo que hoy en día a los magos nos está haciendo mucho daño y..

-¿Y tú crees que Lily no lo sabe?-preguntó Jo acercandose a ellos.- ¿Por qué creeis que ya no son más amigos? Antes no se separaban y miralos ahora...

-Es que me parece absurdo que una persona como Lily se preocupe por eso.. Bueno, ahora que lo digo así no me parece absurdo, Lily siempre se preocupa por los demás pero.. Ustedes me entienden. Snape es.. Snape-terminó James en un murmullo.-Voy a buscarla. Tengo que hablar con ella.

-¿No sería mejor que la dejaras? Digo, tendrías más tiempo para pensar y..-aconsejó Jo.

-¿Pensar en qué?-cortó James confundido.

-En lo que te dijo Lily-dijo Remus mirando a su amigo serio.-Creo que tendrías que preocuparte más por ella y no por Snape. Los veo luego, tengo que buscar algo.

-¿Tienes alguna idea de donde está Lily?-preguntó Jo.

* * *

El viento soplaba fuerte pero valía la pena estar afuera disfrutando de ese atardecer. Su pelo bailaba con el viento alrededor de su cara y se mezclaba con los colores de ese atardecer. Lily estaba sentada sobre la hierba, abrazando sus piernas con sus brazos. La tarde era perfecta; tranquila pero bastante solitaria. Luego del problema en la Sala Común se había escapado de los demás. Parecía que pequeñas cosas como esas la hacían sentir totalmente decepcionada e insegura. 

Eran pequeñas cosas que la ponían, de cierto modo, más alerta sobre las cosas que podría encontrarse más alla de las paredes de Hogwarts. La gente cambia.. pero James no había cambiado. James era James y ella lo quería por eso. Y no era que estuviera decepcionada por su actitud, era algo más complicado. Era decepción en general. La decepcionaba Snape especialmente, la decepcionaba esa falta de lógica que en esos momentos él utilizaba.

Y se había descargado con James. Él siempre había estado ahí y ella había descargado su decepción sobre Snape en él. Snape era un idiota, pero igualmente le dolía el hecho de haber perdido una amistad como la suya. Y había encontrado respaldo en James luego de haber perdido esa amistad.

James no había cambiado, era el de siempre. Quizas ella estuviera descubriendo verdades que quería evitar. Pero era tiempo de seguir y afrontar todo. No caer por simples cosas. Ella quería a James y él había hecho tanto por ella... No sería justo que ella empezara a caer de nuevo.

El Sol terminó de ocultarse y Lily decidió que era hora de ir a la enfermería. Pero se encontró en el camino con algo que no hubiera pensado encontrar. Había un ciervo plateado frente a ella.

* * *

El cielo estaba despejado y una brisa suave acariciaba las copas de los árboles logrando apenas moverlas. Perfecto día para quidditch. 

Sirius había salido de la enfermería acompañado del resto de los merodeadores. Luego de un gran desayuno, Sirius y James se dirigeron a los vestuarios para prepararse para el gran juego. Peter y Remus fueron hasta la Sala Común para buscar a las chicas.

Mientras James caminaba la hierba crujía bajo sus pies. Estaba serio y Sirius estaba preocupado. James nunca estaba serio antes de semejante juego. Siempre estaba alegre, como mucho nervioso, o con resaca del día anterior por haber festejado el haber llegado tan lejos en el campeonato.

-Prongs mejor cambias esa cara, pareces una bludger-dijo Sirius frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Si? Te aseguro que antes del cafe era peor aún-dijo intentando sonreír, pero le salió una mueca bastante perturbadora.

-Oye Prongs, Lily te quiere, solo necesita un poco de tiempo sola. Snivellus era su mejor amigo y de un día para el otro se convierte en emh-Sirius comenzó a pensar en un adjetivo correcto para describirlo- se convierte en Snivellus! Piensa en la humillación James, piensa en como te sentirías si tu mejor amigo te dice "Sangresucia" frente a todos.

-Pero lo que a mi me preocupa es lo que Lily dijo sobre mi. Dijo que sigo siendo la misma basura que era antes¿entiendes?

-No quiso decir eso James...

-Sonó como eso, te lo aseguro.

-Quizas ella necesita un poco de tiempo sola, ya sabes, se vienen pasos importantes que hay que tomar y todos esos rollos que ni a ti ni a mi nos preocupan mucho en este preciso momento. Concentremonos en el partido. Tenemos que ganar. Demostremos que somos Gryffindors.

-Ya te pareces al primer ministro y todo eh-dijo James sonriendo.

* * *

Todos los estudiantes se dirigían hacia el estadio de quidditch para presenciar el juego más esperado de la temporada: el juego de Gryffindor contra Slytherin y el último juego dirigido por James. 

Lily estaba muy contenta. Esa mañana había querido ir a desearle suerte a James pero increíblemente se había dormido. No entendía como, ella nunca se dormía. Pero bueno, el caso es que cuando se despertó ya faltaba poco para el juego pero se tomó todo el tiempo del mundo para arreglarse. Se notaba que estaba feliz. Y es que era el recuerdo de lo que le había pasado la noche anterior lo que la hacía estar contenta.

La cierva que se le había aparecido delante le había otorgado una energía especial. Una energía cálida, alegre, no sabía como explicarlo. Pero era algo raro, esa cierva era su patronus. Y solo sabía de alguien que tenía un patronus parecido y ese era James.

Lily se sentó al lado de Peter y Stella para mirar el partido.

-¡Y ahora entra el equipo de Gryffindor!-gritó Remus.-Se espera un excelente partido con estas condiciones y con estos equipos.Recordemos un poco las formaciones...¡Rosemary Litram como buscadora, Sirius Black y Greg Norman como bateadores, Luke Frenwet, Joanne Lorenwer y James Potter como cazadores!Ahora entra Slytherin

Lily divisó a James y sonrió. Sacó su varita, un trozo de pergamino de su bolsillo y con un movimiento de varita, el pergamino se dirigió volando hacia donde James estaba. James estaba aterrizando cuando notó que algo revoloteaba cerca de su cara. Cuando desmontó de su escoba, vio que era un ciervo de origami y dirigió su vista hacia las gradas. Divisó a Lily, quien le sonrió ampliamente y la saludó como embobado. Sirius le pasó una mano por delante de los ojos para despertarlo pero parecía imposible así que le pegó "amistosamente" con la palma de su mano en la cara.

-Despierta tío, estamos a punto de empezar el juego.

-¡Y ahora los capitanes se dan las manos! Madame Hooch hace sonar el silbato yy. ¡comienza el juego!-anunció Remus emocionado.

El juego iba bien, bastante tranquilo, aunque con bastantes roces entre los jugadores de equipos contrarios. Más de una vez James había detenido abruptamente su escoba para mirar de mala manera a alguien que hubiera intentado tirarlo. Gryffindor iba ganando, pero igualmente todos estaban muy contrados en lo que hacían y no permitían el mínimo error.

Abajo, en las gradas, Lily miraba nerviosa a James. Le parecía que en cualquier momento iba a pasarle algo ya que todos los Slytherin estaban demasiado pendientes en que estaba haciendo. Lily miró distraídamente las gradas que ocupaban los Slytherin, y sin querer se encontró con una mirada fría y profunda, pero a la vez llena de nada. Y fue ahí cuando supo quien había creado el patronus de la cierva.

-¡Rosemary estira la mano y.. ATRAPA LA SNITCH¡GRYFFINDOR GANA!-gritó Remus totalmente feliz. Lily estaba en otro mundo, no podía dejar de mirar esos ojos llenos de nada como buscando una explicación, pero ya no importaba. Se unió al festejo de los demás e intentó abrirse camino hacia donde James estaba festejando con el equipo.

Cuando Lily por fin llegó hasta donde estaba James, vio que Malfoy también se acercaba. Intentó ser más rapida pero los estudiantes le bloquearon el camino.

-¡Dejenme pasar! Soy prefecta-gritó Lily. Varios pequeños que se encontraban por ahí se abrieron para dejar que pasara y así pudo ir acercandose a James. Pero una voz fría la hizo detenerse.

* * *

James buscaba a Lily con la mirada y al ver que ella estaba cerca trato de abrirse paso hasta ella. Mientras se acercaba vio que Lily empezaba a discutir con Narcissa sobre algo. Trato de abrirse paso más rapido pero alguien lo detuvo. Se dio vuelta bruscamente y vio que era Malfoy. 

-Buen partido Potter, parece que los has estado entrenando mucho-dijo fríamente.

-Si, o a los tuyos les falta practica Malfoy.

-La arrogancia es mala Potter, tendrías que saberlo.

-Y la gilipollez también-dijo James distraídamente buscando a Lily con la mirada. Comenzó a caminar hacia ella, pero Malfoy lo agarró del brazo.

-¿Qué quieres Malfoy¿Una foto, testimonio de nuestra charla?-preguntó James frunciendo el ceño.

-Quiero saber si tú tienes algo que ver con lo que se me está ocultando-dijo Malfoy casi en un siseo.

-¿Eso? Malfoy por favor, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que preocuparme de ti y tu maldita vida. Ahora, si me disculpas, me parece que TU novia está molestando a Lily y..

James no pudo terminar de hablar ya que Malfoy ya le había lanzado un hechizo. Luego de recuperarse, sacó su varita y dijo:

-Así que te gusta jugar con varita como todo un mago de sangre pura eh Malfoy-dijo riendose James. Le lanzó un hechizo de desarme que tomó de sorpresa al rubio.-Buscate uno de tus amigos para jugar a las muñecas.

-Quizas me busque a tu novia la sangre sucia para jugar-dijo Malfoy sonriendo arrogantemente.

Al oír ésto, James corrió hasta él y se le tiró encima. Todos los estudiantes que estaban cerca los rodearon y observaron temerosos y expectantes.

* * *

-¿Qué quieres Black?-preguntó Lily seria. 

-¿Y Hitmalk? . ¿Dónde está?-preguntó fríamente Narcissa.

-En su casa-dijo secamente Lily.-Si me disculpas tengo que buscar a James...

-Tu amiga se está metiendo en cosas que no le convienen Evans, deberías decírselo.

-Si tienes algo que decirle vas tú tranquilamente y se lo dices-dijo Lily intentando divisar a James.

-Hablas demasiado despreocupada Evans. Tendrías que tener cuidado, una sangresucia como tú...

-Podría destrozarte la cara si quisiese-dijo Lily terminando la frase de Narcissa, mirandola directo a los ojos.

-No me hagas reír Evans.

-No sabía que los Slytherin rieran.

-Y no sabía que los Gryffindor se pensansen payasos.

-No te preocupes, no nos pensamos payasos para nada-dijo Lily impaciente.-Ahora, si me disculpas..

-Yo que tu no le daría la espalda a un Slytherin, aunque pensandolo bien, con tu registro, no te convendría ni darle la espalda a un Hufflepuff, seguro que cualquier inutil de esos podría matarte.

-Quizas quieres practicar-propusó Lily volviendo a su postura anterior y mirandola directo a los ojos.

-Quizas si-dijo Narcissa sacando su varita.-Eres tan atrevida Evans.

-Tú tampoco eres una santa Black-opinó Lily mientras los alumnos empezaban a rodearlas.

-¿A qué te refieres?-preguntó Narcissa frunciendo el ceño.

-Creo que sabes bien a que me refiero. Según tengo entendido, te juntas con gente muy inteligente así que tendrías que saberlo¿o me equivoco?-preguntó Lily sonriendo.

-¡No vuelvas a decir eso o..

-¿Amenazas Black? No estás en una buena posición a mi entender para amenazar.

-¡Pero si para callarte la boca!-Narcissa murmuró rapidamente un hechizo que Lily esquivó rapidamente. Pero enseguida envió otro que le dio a un estudiante de primero. Lily al ver que el estudiante se desmayaba corrió hasta él para ayudarlo y Narcissa aprovechó la oportunidad para atacarla.

Antes de desmayarse Lily pudo ver como llegaban Remus y Stella hasta ahí seguidos de cerca por Sirius.

-¿Qué le hiciste?-preguntó Sirius a Narcissa.

-Lo que merecía.

-No te confundas, eso es lo que Malfoy está recibiendo ahora-dijo Sirius riendo. Se arrodilló al lado de Lily y trató de hacer que volviera a estar consciente. Sorprendido, vio como la pelirroja se recuperaba rapidamente. Los dos se pararon-Lily con un poco de ayuda- y miraron a Narcissa, que no estaba más sola.

-Parece que no te va tan bien con los hechizos Narcissa-dijo Sirius burlon.-Y ahora necesitas un ayudante.

-Que extraño, juraría que eso es lo que te pasa siempre a ti Black-dijo el nuevo acompañante de Narcissa, Snape.

-No estaría tan seguro Snivellus. A mi no me usan por mi habilidad, a ti en cambio, parece que si.

-¿Tú qué sabes Black? Siempre tienes un escuadron detras tuyo, muy dificil que te ataquen. ¿no?

-Son amigos, no son un escuadron-esta vez intervinó Lily.

-¿Y dónde están ellos ahora?-preguntó burlona Narcissa.

-Uno está llevando al niño que atacaste a la enfermería y otro luchando con tu novio-dijo Sirius como si estuviera anunciando el tiempo para la semana que viene.

-¿Con Lucius?

-¿Con quien podría ser sino?-preguntó Lily alzando una ceja.

-¡Cierra la boca sangre sucia!-gritó Narcissa.

Y ese fue como el grito de guerra.

* * *

-¡Separense!-gritaba Remus en vano intentando separar a James y Malfoy que no dejaban de golpearse.-¡Vamos James!-Remus tomó de los hombros a su amigo y lo separó de Malfoy -quien lucía bastante mal-que fue tomado de los hombros por Stella y William, el prefecto de sexto. 

-¿Qué significa esto?-preguntó furiosa Madame Hooch que finalmente logró hacerse paso hasta ellos.-Comportamiento lamentable¡ y de los dos capitanes!

-Señor Lupin, si fuera tan amable, deje que el señor Georgerson y el señor Norman lleven al señor Malfoy y al señor Potter a la enfermería. Necesito de su ayuda para calmar otra pelea-pidió el Director Dumbledore con toda la calma posible.

Remus y Dumbledore se abrieron camino rapidamente y llegaron hasta donde Sirius y Lily peleaban contra Narcissa y Snape. Sorpresivamente, vieron que también llegó Jake en ese momento y comenzó a separarlos.

Sirius peleaba contra Snape con varita pero algún que otro puñetazo le había dado y Lily no dejaba de enviarle hechizos a Narcissa aunque habían señales en su apariencia de una reciente pelea de manos.

-¡Sirius, deja de ser crío y dejalo!-gritó Jake separando a Lily de Narcissa.

-¿Crío? No tienes ni idea lo que es ser crío chaval-dijo Sirius riendo. Iba a enviar otro hechizo cuando sintió que su varita de deslizaba de sus manos.

-Temo comunicarles que la pelea ha acabado- dijo Dumbledore muy serio.-A la enfermería, ahora.

Todos obedecieron y siguieron al director hasta la enfermería. Lily iba riendo por lo bajo junto con Sirius que de vez en cuando rompía en carcajadas. Remus los miraba a los dos como si estuvieran locos, en especial Lily, que siempre se oponía a ese tipo de peleas catalogandolas como "infantilismo con busca desesperada de atención".

Cuando llegaron a la enfermería vieron que James y Malfoy estaban intentando iniciar una nueva pelea. Al ver al director llegando con todos ellos y a la señora Pomfrey dejaron de intenarlo. James corrió hasta donde estaban Lily y Sirius y Malfoy hasta donde estaba Narcissa.

-¿Qué coño les ha pasado alla afuera?-preguntaron Remus, Lily, James y Sirius a la vez. Todos rieron, aunque Remus seguía pensando que estaban locos.

-Pequeño intercambio de opiniones con Malfoy-dijo James mirando a Lily preocupado.-¿Estás bien? Luces un poco..

-Desalineada y todos sus derivados, pero si, estoy bien.

-¿QUIÉN TE CREES QUE ERES MALFOY?-Jo acababa de llegar a la enfermería hecha una furia. Cuando vio el estado de Lily y Sirius y vio que también estaban Narcissa y Snape sacó rapidas conclusiones y sacó su varita.-¿Quién te crees que eres Black¿Y tú Snape, para seguirla? Sois unos gilipollas de los mejores eh. Menudos idiotas, ya es hora que te hagas cargo de lo que haces Black¿no crees?

-Cierra la boca-dijo Narcissa con los dientes apretados mientras Madame Pomfrey le daba una medicina. Madame Pomfrey empezó aordenarle que se retirara pero Jo no le hacía caso.

-Y tú Jake¡menudo idiota!-murmuró en el oído de Jake.-¿Sabes que medio Hogwarts sospecha lo tuyo con una Slytherin¡Todo el mundo comenzará a atar cabos!

-Cierra la boca¿quieres? Luego hablamos, no es el momento-dijo Jake en voz baja.

-Si me permite señorita Lorenwer, me gustaría hablar con los alumnos un segundo-pidió Dumbledore amablemente.

-Lo siento profesor-dijo Jo mirando con cara de odio a Narcissa.

-Bien, creo que lo mejor será pasar a la parte de los castigos ya que no quiero escuchar historias sobre quien tuvo o no razón. Señor Potter, cumplirá su castigo con la señorita Evans mañana a las 3 p.m en los invernaderos. Señor Black y señorita Black cumplirán castigo en la sala de trofeos a las 4 y señor Snape y señor Malfoy en la biblioteca a las 3. Espero que ésto no vuelva a suceder.-dicho eso, el director se retiro de la enfermería.

-¿Contento Malfoy?-preguntó James furioso.-Estás castigado, no averiguaste nada y sigues siendo un idiota.

-No tan idiota como tu Potter- dijo Snape con voz fría.

-¡Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí!-exclamó James fingiendo sorpresa.-¿Ahora somos rebeldes Snape?

-Para rebeldes gilipollas ya está él de todos modos-murmuró Sirius. James rió ante el comentario.

Y se armaron dos grupos, Gryffindor y Slytherin, los cuales no se volvieron a hablar.

* * *

-¿Por qué en los invernaderos?-preguntó Lily frotandose los ojos. No había dormido mucho ya que se había pasado casi toda la noche hablando con James en la enfermería. 

-No se, espero que algo indoloro e inoloro-comentó James pasando un brazo por los hombros de Lily. No lucía tan mal como Malfoy pero tenía un par de moretones y heridas-¿Cómo están las heridas?

-Bastante bien, parece que no pudieron conmigo¿eh?-dijo Lily riendo. Lily estaba bastante bien, solo tenía unos razguños.

-Tendría que haber dejado a Malfoy para ayudarte...

-James, yo ya estaba con Sirius. Además, no fue nada grave no te preocupes. Tu ya tenías asutnos pendientes que aclarar con Malfoy.

-Si, ya se pero..

-Sin pero

-Igual no entiendo que buscaba Malfoy-dijo James mientras se acercaban a los invernaderos.

-Yo creo que tengo una idea .

* * *

-¿Tú ya sabes?-preguntó Narcissa mientras miraba con desprecio los trofeos. 

-¿Saber qué?-preguntó Sirius distraído.

-Olvídalo.

-Como quieras.

-¿Hitmalk no te dijo?

-Sam está ocupada con otras cosas más importantes como para contarme sobre tu vida Narcissa-dijo Sirius buscando algo en un hueco escondido en el piso. Pero si te refieres a si se que estás con alguien más además de Malfoy, si lo sé.

-¿Y sabes con quién?

-Tengo mis sopechas.

-Escupe.

-Jake-dijo Sirius mirando a su prima a los ojos.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-preguntó confundida Narcissa.

-Creeme, conozco la cara de la gente luego de haber estado con un Black, y Jake tenía ultimamente esa cara-comentó Sirius sonriendo mirando de nuevo el hueco.-Aquí estan-sacó dos varitas.-¿Quieres una? Será más rapido limpiar.

* * *

-Sam¡por fin!-exclamó Lily abrazando a su amiga.-¿Cómo ha estado todo? 

-Bastante bien-dijo Sam sonriendo. -Por lo que veo aquí estuvo todo medio movido.

-Si, bastante-dijo Jo.-Hubieron varios..¿cómo les llamas James?

-Intercambios de opiniones-dijo James sonriente.

-Si, veo que si-dijo Sam preocupada.-Voy a dejar las cosas y ya vuelvo y me contais.

Sam subió hasta la torre de Gryffindor para dejar su baul cuando fue interceptada por una persona inesperada


End file.
